


Manchas de café y cigarros

by Grenouille_Delarge



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Blood, Child Abuse, Crack Pairings, Crack Relationships, Explicit Language, Fights, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sibling Incest, Violence, hipster AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grenouille_Delarge/pseuds/Grenouille_Delarge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford va a la Universidad Técnica de la Costa Oeste, Stan se muda con él. AU moderno de los Stans. Esta historia no me pertenece, es una traducción al español (autorizada) de la historia de Cellard00rs en Tumblr, aka Redcarrigan en Ao3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coffee Stains and Cigarettes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861232) by [cellard00rs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellard00rs/pseuds/cellard00rs). 



> Esta historia no me pertenece, es una traducción al español (autorizada) de la historia de Cellard00rs en Tumblr, aka Redcarrigan en Ao3.
> 
> Blog del autor- http://cellard00rs.tumblr.com/  
> Historia original- http://archiveofourown.org/series/442447
> 
> Los personajes de Gravity Falls pertenecen a Alex Hirsch.

** Capítulo 1 **

Ford observaba algunos de los textos resaltados que tenía delante de él. La iluminación en la cafetería no ayudaba mucho para estudiar, pero le había prometido a Stan estar ahí. Además, Fidds estaba trabajando en la barra esa noche y era quien hacía las mejores tazas de espresso. Garabateaba algunas notas en los márgenes de su ya de por sí sobrecargada libreta mientras se rascaba la cabeza pensativo. Estaba completamente seguro que las matemáticas eran correctas, pero era difícil decirlo -pero bueno, así es la física teórica- en teoría.

"¿Otra taza?" Preguntó Fidds sosteniendo una pequeña taza de porcelana. Ford asintió agarrándola.

"Entiendo, Toby no está."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Llevas casi una hora pasándome bebidas gratis."

Fidds sonrió, "Tal vez. Pero honestamente, aunque el jefe estuviera aquí, seguiría pasándote bebidas. Es decir, ocasionalmente agarras turnos aquí. Carajo, agarraría menos si no tuviera que pagar los malditos créditos universitarios."

Rodó los ojos, "Hey, con trabajo nos las arreglamos"

Fidds rió sacudiendo la cabeza, "¿Alguna vez te cansas de hablar en plural?, te juro que dices más ‘nos’ que 'yo'."

Encogió los hombros, "Así lo hemos hecho toda nuestra vida."

Y era verdad. Ford y Stan habían sido unidos desde el nacimiento- eran gemelos, después de todo. Cuando le ofrecieron a Ford la oportunidad de ir becado a la Técnica de la Costa Oeste, lo único que pidió fue que Stanley fuera con él. De ninguna manera iba a dejar a su hermano en Jersey con sus padres. Naturalmente, Stan estaba más que feliz, pero luego llegaron las preguntas delicadadas.

¿De verdad a Ford no le importaba que Stan lo siguiera? ¿El hecho de que Stan no atendiese a su universidad de nerds estaba bien para Ford? ¿Que Stan tuviese que encontrar otra fuente de ingresos? ¿No lo arrastraría hacia abajo? y si, nunca hizo esa pregunta exacta, pero Ford podía escucharlo en el tono de su hermano.

Stan actuaba como alguien super seguro al 100, pero Ford lo conocía mejor. Sabía que Stan era inseguro y sabía exactamente la raíz. Por eso mismo se rehusó a dejar a Stan en Jersey con sus padres. No era que sus padres no lo intentaran -lo hacían- pero ninguno parecía saber qué hacer con los gemelos.

Y entonces, había sido como si las nubes se abrieran y dios les diera en la mano un boleto dorado como una salida de ahí. Por supuesto, el boleto tenía el nombre de Ford en él, pero Ford se reusaba a dejar a Stan atrás. Ellos eran un "nos", carajo. Serían un "nos" hasta el final. Y así, Ford lo convenció de unírsele y ahora estaban bien instalados en la costa oeste, a kilómetros y kilómetros del este.

A Ford se le había asignado un dormitorio en cuanto llegó y ahí fue donde conoció a Fidds. También fue donde había colado a Stanley por un tiempo hasta que los descubrieron. Esto los llevó a una situación incierta en la que la junta escolar amenazó con suspenderlo, pero considerando la conducta estelar y sus calificaciones en general, se le dio lo que se dice, un 'tirón de orejas'. Si, tuvieron que mudarse del campus, pero Ford aún podría asistir a la escuela. Y honestamente, eso era lo único que le importaba.

Y Fidds, en una sorpresiva movida, eligió unírseles. Así, los tres formaron una trinidad por un tiempo -viviendo juntos, trabajando juntos, y eso era realmente genial. Hasta que, por su puesto, Fidds halló una chica. Ahora todo era sobre ella y lo siguiente que Ford y Stan sabían era que pasaba de ellos todo el tiempo y prácticamente vivía con ella. No era que Ford no estuviese feliz por él -Fidds tenía alma romántica y el amor le sentaba bien.

Ford y Stan, sin embargo, continuaban teniéndose solo el uno al otro y a veces a Ford le preocupaba eso. ¿No eran demasiado cercanos? sacudió la cabeza no queriendo ir por aquel callejón* otra vez. En lugar de eso miró a Fidds, "¿Y debo preguntar dónde se encuentra tu amada esta noche?"

Fidds sonrió tímidamente, "Trabajando. Pero iré a verla cuando termine, si eso está bien."

"Fidds, eres un chico grande. Puedes tomar tus propias decisiones. No necesitas mi aprobación."

"Ya sé, ya sé, pero me siento mal por no haber pasado mucho tiempo con ustedes."

"Hey, te veo bastante en clase y francamente, amigo, ahí es donde más te necesito. La profesora Tanenbaum es la muerte."

Fidds suspiró, "Si. De seguro esa mujer se alimenta con los exámenes. ¿Puedes creer ese horror que nos asignó el lunes? Digo, amo la teoría cuántica tanto como el vecino, pero los requerimientos de su ensayo eran de locos."

Ford asentía en acuerdo con él cuando sintió vibrar su celular. Lo cogió y tocando ociosamente la pantalla, encontró un texto de Stan: **Empiezo pronto. Nervioso.**

Pudo sentir sus labios torcerse mientras contestaba rápidamente el mensaje: _No lo estés. Estarás genial._

**Scrib bn.**

_Lo hago._

**No, scribs mucho.**

_¿Qué insinúas?_

**6D2, me matas.**

Fidds le miró frunciendo el ceño, "¿Pasó algo?"

"Eh, solo es Stan jodiéndome por los mensajes que le envío. Odia cuando escribo palabras completas. Siempre quiere que use la letra 'q' en lugar de 'que' y cosas así- siempre quiere mensajes acortados."

Fidds parpadeó perplejo, "Tú me envías mensajes acortados."

Recibió una sonrisa maliciosa de regreso, "Lo sé. Solo se lo hago para sacarlo de quicio."

Fidds rodó los ojos, "Ustedes dos… Dios, bueno, tengo que regresar a la barra. Si necesitas algo más, házmelo saber."

Asintió enérgicamente, pero sus ojos regresaron a su celular, esperando a ver si Stan le enviaba otro mensaje. Bastante seguro: **No c si pueda cn sto.**

_Estarás bien. Estoy aquí y te apoyo._

**Y si nadie aplaude?**

_Yo lo haré._

**Gnial. 1 aplauso. Nada triste y fracasado.**

_No eres un fracasado y mi aplauso debería ser el único que importa, ¿no?_

Miró el mensaje antes de enviarlo, preguntándose si estaría bien hacerlo. Parecía demasiado... No sabía por qué, pero se quedó mirándolo por un rato, sintiendo aprehensión. Debió solo borrarlo y pensar en algo mejor, pero inhaló profundamente y presionó 'enviar' de todos modos, porque -bueno, no pudo pensar en algo más. Y él debería ser el único que importe, ¿no?

Dios, era tan engreído. Bufó y le dio un sorbo a su espresso. La oleada de calor en su cuerpo le convenció de quitarse el gorro y guardarlo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones oscuros. Estaba ahí sentado, tamborileando la mesa con los dedos a medida que las luces se atenuaban. Había un área despejada en la cafetería donde Shandra entró caminando con un micrófono en la mano, "Hola y bienvenidos damas y caballeros al viernes de improvisación en La Sala de Prensa. Solo como recordatorio, nuestros pumpkin spice lates están de temporada y recibirán un descuento del veinte por ciento aquellos con credencial universitaria. Además, tenemos unos nuevos biscottis de vainilla y arándano que están fuera de este mundo."

Aquello recibió algo parecido a un débil aplauso y Shandra sonrió, "Ahora, para nuestro primer intérprete, por favor junten las manos y denle una cálida bienvenida al Sr. Misterio."

Stan salió de la trastienda con una guitarra colgada a un hombro y una harmónica descansando en un kit alrededor de su cuello, el instrumento cerca de su boca. Usaba una chamarra térmica roja, pantalones y su ya demasiado largo y alborotado cabello sobresaliendo en ángulos extraños, mostrando claramente que tuvo problemas con este mucho antes de salir. Todos aplaudían (especialmente Ford, quien se aseguró de chiflar) a la vez que Stan acomodaba su equipo y se sentaba en una silla alta algo raquítica cerca de un micrófono estacionario. Stan aclaró la garganta y, aun cuando Ford podía ver los nervios en los ojos de su hermano, su voz era todo lo contrario, "Hey, ¿Cómo están esta noche?, chicas, todas se ven bien y caballeros, se ven... afortunados por estar rodeados de tan finas damas."

Se escuchó un murmullo de risas y Stan fue quien rió más fuerte, claramente tratando de sobrellevar sus nervios lo mejor posible, "Antes de empezar, un chiste rápido-"

 _Oh dios_ , Pensó Ford cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, Oh dios, no, no... _Stan, chistes no..._

"Mi ex-novia aún me quiere... ¡Si!, ¡ella aún me quiere golpear!" hizo una pausa al ver que nadie reía, "¡Si!, ¡ella aún me quiere golpear!" Nada, "¿Entienden? Es gracioso porque las relaciones son horribles."

Alguien tosió en el fondo.

Ford acechó entre sus dedos viendo a Stan acomodarse el cuello de la chamarra, "Ooookay, bueno, em- ahora algo de música. Sé que esto les gustará- Esta canción se llama, 'Whiskey Eyes'."

Stan comenzó a rasguear su guitarra y la gente empezó a animarse olvidándose del horrendo chiste. Ford miró a su alrededor y sonrió. Se aseguró de ver a Stan directo a los ojos, los cuales se encontraron con los suyos cuando comenzó a cantar. Honestamente su voz era bastante grave y rasposa, pero la manera en que cantaba y lo que cantaba... siempre resonaba con Ford. La habilidad que tenía con el instrumento compensaba lo demás. El sonido que salía de la guitarra y la harmónica respectivamente hacía que se sintiera trascender.

Recargó la cabeza sobre sus manos mientras miraba a Stan, feliz y sin darse cuenta de que tenía la expresión más embobada en el rostro. La canción finalizó, comenzando la siguiente, titulada 'Afraid', seguida de 'Forbidden', y finalmente 'Nerd Next to Me', en la que Ford sonrió porque sabía que esa canción era sobre él. Y la respuesta a la interpretación de Stan fue más que positiva.

Ver a la gente meneando la cabeza y moviendo los pies le hizo sentir gran felicidad y orgullo por su hermano. Stan siempre parecía pensar que era un fracaso en todo pero en cuanto a la música era realmente talentoso. No era algo en lo que se sintiese interesado para vivir de ello, pero esa noche ganaría una paga extra además de la usual. También trabajaba para Toby, más que Ford.

Él trabajaba en La Sala de Prensa y también en varios trabajos de construcción. Más de una noche llegó a casa exhausto,  sudoroso y cubierto de una capa de hollín, por lo que Ford había tenido que empujarlo hacia la ducha y forzarlo a comer una buena comida balanceada. No era como que Stan no devolviera el favor arrastrando a Ford lejos de los trabajos de la escuela. Honestamente, Ford se la pasaría enterrado en estos sin bañarse o comer durante días si Stan no interviniese.

Pero esto también ocurría debido a que Ford planeaba pasar de la licenciatura al doctorado tres años antes de lo previsto y para lograrlo necesitaba concentrarse. Tenía en mente que mientras más pronto saliera de la escuela, más pronto él y Stan podrían comenzar su siguiente aventura. Después de todo, no esperaba quedarse ahí para siempre. Stan todavía tenía que encontrar algo en lo que sobresaliera y Ford quería eso para su hermano. Lo quería tan desesperadamente que estaba dispuesto a tratar de meterle velocidad a esa etapa de sus vidas.

Pensó en investigar anomalías a tiempo completo y encontró un buen sitio en Oregon el cual se imaginaba sería perfecto para ellos. Si tan solo pudiese obtener una buena subvención...

"¿Cómo?, ¡Pero si es Stanford!" Preston Northwest afirmó secamente a la vez que Ford tuvo que contener un hastiado gruñido. Era la última persona que quería ver esa noche. Este arrastró una silla a la mesa, "¿Te importa?"

"Es un país libre." masculló mirando a Preston con los ojos entrecerrados, "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Lo acabas de decir: es un país libre."

"Si, pero, eh, no parece un sitio de tu estilo."

"Eso es correcto, pareciera que estoy cayendo bajo en este momento, pero resulta que tengo una cita con Shandra más tarde. Pensé en sentarme a ver el espectáculo de fenómenos para después tener bastante de qué hablar en nuestra noche fuera."

Ford frunció el ceño. No estaba sorprendido de que Shandra accediera a salir con él pero, honestamente, podría haber escogido algo mejor. Preston se encontraba manejando la Técnica de la Costa Oeste con el dinero de Papi. Podía decirse que prácticamente estaba comprando su diploma. Muy rara vez lo veía en el campus, mucho menos en un salón de clase, pero de alguna manera siempre se las arreglaba para aparecer cuando era menos conveniente, listo para molestar con su sola presencia, como un afta viviente.

Ciertamente parecía estar en eso al ver a Stan. Cruzó los brazos, "Veo que tu novio está tocando."

"Stanley es mi hermano, Preston."

"Hmmm, podría ser ambos. Por lo que entiendo, no es una práctica fuera de lo común del sitio de donde vienen."

Ford se mordía el labio inferior a la vez que sus manos se hacían puños, tratando de controlarse porque, de verdad, ¿qué iba a hacer?, respiraba pesadamente, "¿Necesitas algo de mí o-?"

"No, solo quería ver cerca y en persona cómo te retuerces. Después de todo, ese bufón tuyo sólo se humilla a sí mismo."

Ford entrecerró los ojos, "Stan está haciendo un buen trabajo."

"Suena como un pulidor de rocas con conciencia."

Tomó un largo sorbo de su espresso como tratando de perderse en el oscuro sabor, con la esperanza de que Preston se largara. Nada pasó. Con una maliciosa mirada, añadió, "Un pulidor de roca que está profesando su amor por ti."

"¡No está haciéndolo!"

"Por favor, cada canción ha sido sobre ti."

Recibió una risa incrédula como respuesta, "Si, cómo no."

Preston rodó los ojos, "¿Escuchas las letras de esas canciones?"

"¡De todas!" respondió Ford, "¡Y ninguna es sobre mí!, okay, si, 'Nerd Next to Me' lo es, pero las demás-!" se detuvo de pronto al darse cuenta de algo, "Hey, creí que acababas de llegar."

"Oh no, estaba recorriendo el lugar cuando comenzó el show de tu amante. Y puedo asegurarte que cada canción es sobre el fogoso, incestuoso y co-dependiente amor que tienen por el otro. O al menos, su amor por ti."

En la cabeza de Ford empezaron a sonar algunas de las letras de las canciones de Stan, frunció el ceño una vez que empezó a analizarlas.

 _Your dark eyes meeting mine and never seeing me, I’m so close, so there, but I’ll never get anywhere, not with you – never with you…_ [Tus ojos oscuros encontrándose con los míos pero nunca viéndome, estoy tan cerca, ahí, pero nunca llegaré a ninguna parte, no contigo -nunca contigo...].

 _It’s wrong and it’s bad and we shouldn’t but oh man, what I wouldn’t give, to have you, to have you…_ [No es correcto y es malo y no deberíamos, pero hombre, qué no daría para tenerte, para tenerte...].

 _Born together, die apart, I can’t stand the thought. It breaks my heart. Someday you’ll leave and I’ll have to let you go and the worst of all is that you’ll never know, you’ll never know…_ [Nacer juntos, morir separados, no puedo soportar el pensarlo. Me rompe el corazón. Algún día te irás y tendré que dejarte ir y lo peor de todo es que nunca lo sabrás, nunca lo sabrás...].

Preston está... está loco. ¿Verdad?, es decir, algunas de las letras podrían ser algo sugestivas pero de ninguna maldita manera eran sobre él. No-no podrían. Stan solo... solo escribió esas canciones. Sin razón alguna, sin pensarlo mucho. Él siempre decía que cuando la inspiración le pega, él solo... escribe. Y si, antes había preguntado el origen de algunas de las canciones y si, Stan había sido algo vago con las respuestas, pero pensar que él...

Terminó su espresso y se puso de pie mirando a Preston, "No tienes idea de lo que hablas."

"Si, si, sigue diciéndote eso, Fordsy."

"¡No me llames así!" Siseó Ford. Preston alzaba las manos burlonamente pretendiendo rendirse. Fue hacia la barra donde Fidds pudo darse cuenta de que algo había pasado, "¿Estás bien, amigo?"

Se las arregló para asentir débilmente, "Si, si, e-estoy bien."

"¿Quieres otro espresso?"

Deshizo los puños llevándose una mano sudorosa entre sus alborotados cabellos. Sacó el gorro de su bolsillo para volvérselo a poner dirigiéndose a Fidds, "Nah, no si quiero conservar la piel. Creo que ha sido suficiente cafeína por esta noche."

"¿Y qué tal un té de limón? lo hice yo mismo, justo como mi ma' me enseñó."

"Suena bien," contestó débilmente mientras le ofrecía el té. Estaba helado y refrescante. Sorbía lentamente, esperando a que Preston se largara lejos de su puta mesa, pero claramente éste estaba muy divertido sacándolo de quicio porque no se movía. Sólo estaba ahí sentado serenamente, esperando a molestarlo un poco más. Como tal, Ford se quedó en la barra, charlando con Fidds cuando no estaba ocupado.

La presentación de Stan había terminado, recibiendo una salvaje ovación. Ford también lo aclamó aunque no tan bulliciosamente como había planeado inicialmente. Seguía perdido en sus pensamientos y casi había terminado su bebida, había puesto su atención en Fidds cuando escuchó algo romperse estruendosamente tras de él. Al voltearse vio a Stan peleando contra Preston. Se golpeaban sobre la mesa en donde Ford se había sentado, enviando sus libros de texto, tarjetas y libretas de apuntes al piso, regándolas desastrosamente por el lugar.

Stan tenía a Preston del cuello en un fuerte agarre, zarandeándolo mientras este trataba de golpearlo en vano. Stan era más grande, fuerte y ciertamente estaba más enojado. Lanzó un puñetazo a la quijada de Preston y se escuchó un fuerte crujido, luego uno más grueso cuando Stan golpeaba su estómago. Una chica se puso a gritar, Ford corrió hacia él. Lo agarró tratando separarlo del otro hombre.

"¡Tú, Neanderthal!", gimoteó Preston tocándose la barbilla, "¡Creo que me rompiste la quijada!"

"¡Romperé toda tu puta cara, Northwest!" Gruñó Stan a la vez que Ford luchaba por contener a su hermano, una maldita máquina asesina, gritando "¡Stanley!¡Stanley!¡Basta!¡Déjalo!"

Preston se limpió con desprecio un hilo de sangre de su boca, "Así es, escucha a tu perrita."

"¡¿Qué puta madre dijiste?! ¡Te voy a arrancar la puta cabeza!" gritó Stan, sus dedos parecían garras que trataban de alcanzarlo. Fidds tuvo que intervenir ayudando a Ford a arrastrarlo lejos, Shandra se había puesto junto a Preston. Este último advertía cómo iba a demandarlo mientras Stan seguía injuriándolo diciéndole que lo intentara. Trabajaba en liberarse del agarre de Ford y Fidds para poder seguir peleando.

Consiguieron llevarlo a la trastienda y de ahí hacia la puerta trasera. Una vez en el callejón detrás del edificio, Fidds parecía estresado al hablar, "Mejor regreso. Traten de resolver esto."

"Si, si, ve." murmuró Ford cuando dejaba a los hermanos Pines tras de él. Stan, ahora libre de su agarre, caminaba de un lado para otro, entre dientes mascullaba una serie de obscenidades sin sentido generadas por su ira. Pateó un basurero cercano a lo que Ford sacudió la cabeza, "¿Estás demente? ¿Qué demo-?"

"¡Lo vi! vi que te hablaba y tu maldita cara, ¡Ford!, fue como ver a una flor marchitarse y morir frente a mí. ¿Qué carajo te dijo?"

"N-nada."

"¡Y una mierda!"

"Stan, no fue nada. ¡Ciertamente nada como para que lo atacaras!"

"El hijo de puta arruinó mi show," escupió, "A penas pude terminar porque cuando volví a mirar, él estaba ahí y, tu cara, Ford."

Tragó saliva, "Estoy seguro que exageras."

"¡No! No, él te hizo ver... ¡Es que no lo viste! ¡Tu cara-!"

"Stan, ya no somos niños. No puedes darle una paliza a cualquier idiota que me hable feo. Esto no es como con los matones del patio de recreo. Somos adultos. Él puede demandar."

"¡Me la sopla!"

"Stanley..."

"No, en serio. ¡Estoy harto de Northwest! ¡Ha estado tirándote mierda desde que llegamos!"

Era verdad. Preston era parte de una élite especial de estudiantes -Si, su dinero lo había llevado ahí- pero estaba ahí y Ford también era parte de esta. Sin embargo, él había llegado ahí por sus propios méritos educativos. Aun así, cuando se conocieron, Preston solo miró fijamente sus 'manos raras'. También era especialmente ácido con él por el hecho de que era considerado por muchos de los profesores como el estudiante de oro, título que a Preston le hubiera gustado tener para sí mismo.

Pero aquello no era algo que pudiese ser fácilmente adquirido por medio de contribuciones monetarias, por lo tanto, tenía bastante rato haciéndole la vida imposible. Ya le había dicho 'Fordsy' antes, le había fastidiado antes. Y Ford siempre trataba de ignorarlo lo mejor que podía, pero también había desahogado sus problemas con Stan, quien claramente se había permitido acumularlos dentro de sí hasta aquella noche en donde el solo... explotó.

Pero en lo que concernía a Ford, seguía siendo innecesario, "Stanley, soy un adulto. Puedo manejarme a mí mismo. Ahora, discúlpame si hice alguna-alguna expresión que te haya molestado y que hayas sentido que dañó tu interpretación pero pienso... pienso que hiciste un trabajo impresionante."

Stan exhaló pesadamente, aún caminando de un lado a otro a la vez que Ford continuaba tratando de calmarlo, "Antes de tu, eh, enfrentamiento con Preston, ¡todos aplaudían y pasaban un buen rato! Siempre te ha preocupado el tocar para un público, pero esta noche lo hiciste estupendo."

"L-lo hice, ¿no?"

Ford asintió, "Realmente lo hiciste."

Stan se mordió el labio inferior, acto seguido siseó porque se vio afectado en la pelea. Preston le había dado algunos buenos golpes, ninguno tan bueno como los que él le había propiciado pero lo suficiente como para herirlo un poco. Ford suspiró yendo hacia Stan. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, "Probablemente mañana estará inflamado."

"Siempre tengo un labio inflamado."

"Calla." sonrió dejando de sostener su rostro para tomarle de las manos.

Inspeccionaba las heridas y nudillos sangrantes de Stan cuando este preguntó, "¿Qué te dijo?"

Alzó la mirada y Stan estaba... cerca.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Estaban dentro del espacio personal del otro... a pocos centímetros de distancia. Miró sus ojos escuchando las palabras de Preston:

_Cada canción es sobre el fogoso, incestuoso y co-dependiente amor que tienen por el otro._

Tragó saliva al sentir que sus latidos se aceleraban. Los ojos de Stan eran... cafés. Y, ok, si, era un pensamiento estúpido. Sus ojos siempre habían sido café, pero Ford nunca había notado qué tan café eran. Qué tan profundo. Como el espresso que se había tomado antes. Cálidos, emocionantes y hacían que sus nervios brincaran. Y lo que Preston había dicho sonó de nuevo:

_O al menos, su amor por ti._

No, no, eso era...trillado. Sacudió la cabeza y ofreció una sonrisa leve, "no fue nada. Solo la basura usual."

Stan carraspeó, era claro que no le creía pero estaría dispuesto a dejarlo pasar por el momento. Ford soltó sus manos suspirando, "Deberíamos regresar adentro, tomar nuestras cosas e irnos a casa."

Stan asintió algo brusco mientras los hermanos se pusieron a caminar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Se refiere a sobrepensar las cosas. En inglés decía algo como “meterse por el agujero del conejo”, pero no tenía mucho sentido en español.  
> Muchas gracias por leer, es la primera vez que traduzco algo y decidí hacerlo con esta historia por varias razones, pero las principales son:  
> -Porque me parece una historia muy bella que valía la pena compartir.  
> -Porque sé que hay varios hispanohablantes que aman el Stancest pero no saben mucho inglés y merecen algo bello, (aclaro que no estoy menospreciando el trabajo de otros, sólo digo que no hay mucho material)  
> -Porque es una historia que ha tenido mucha aceptación y amor en el lado angloparlante del internet, es decir, hay bastante fanart y hasta dos canciones le hicieron y eso es muy hnnnng.  
> Además, algo que me gusta mucho de esta historia es que mezcla situaciones cotidianas del mundo moderno con los personajes que más amo e incluso me ha hecho cambiar de opinión respecto a otros a los que, o no me caían bien o simplemente no les tomaba importancia en la serie.  
> Agradecimientos especiales a iloveartbutmedstudent y a hasleymusic por ayudarme a adaptar expresiones del slang que me dieron migraña, pero sobre todo, un enorme agradecimiento a Cellard00rs por haberme dejado traducir su hermosa historia.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford va a la Universidad Técnica de la Costa Oeste, Stan se muda con él. AU moderno de los Stans. Esta historia no me pertenece, es una traducción al español (autorizada) de la historia de Cellard00rs en Tumblr, aka Redcarrigan en Ao3.
> 
> Advertencias de este capítulo: Menciones de incesto, fantasías de índole sexual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Gravity Falls pertenecen a Alex Hirsch.

Stanley salió hacia el balcón de su apartamento mirando la ciudad bajo de él. Estaban en un séptimo piso, por lo tanto tenían una vista jodidamente fantástica, incluso si en ocasiones era una mierda llegar hasta él. El elevador se encontraba fuera de servicio la mitad del tiempo y cuando funcionaba estaba lleno de gente, lo que normalmente lleva a uno hacia las escaleras. TODAS esas escaleras.

Pensar en eso provocaba que se sintiera sin aliento, lo cual era irónico puesto que en ese momento se encontraba dándole una profunda calada a su cigarro. Observó el humo ondear por el oscuro cielo nocturno volviéndose a colocar el cigarro en la boca. Siseó un poco quitándolo de ahí para frotar la mano libre contra el labio lastimado. Maldito Preston, el pequeño imbécil tuvo suerte. Pensar en él le hacía querer dar otra profunda calada mandando su labio al demonio.

Cuando comenzó su interpretación esa noche en la cafetería, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, especialmente después que su broma no fuera bien recibida. Pero entonces miró a Ford y se sintió… mejor. Su hermano se veía tan alentador, tan esperanzado, y Stanley fijó su mirada en él. Recordó el mensaje de su hermano: _Mi aplauso debería ser el único que importa, ¿no?_

Y lo era.

Realmente lo era.

Por lo que Stanley lo miró pretendiendo que nadie más estaba ahí. Solo Ford. Y entonces comenzó a tocar y fue… fue fácil. Y una vez que terminó la primera canción y nadie le lanzaba tomates o le abucheaba, se relajó considerablemente. Miró alrededor del lugar y sonrió prosiguiendo con la siguiente canción y luego la siguiente. Había sido tan fácil, tan simple. Y todo porque sabía que su hermano le estaba apoyando. Y todo había ido bien hasta que alzó la mirada encontrándose a Preston sentado en la mesa de Ford.

Honestamente Stan estaba sorprendido de que hubiese podido seguir tocando, de que no se hubiesen roto las cuerdas de la guitarra por la fuerza con que había estado rasgándolas hasta ese punto porque Ford lucía tan herido. Estaba haciendo esa cara; esa expresión de animal herido que nunca fallaba en sacar el lado protector de Stanley. Siempre lo había protegido, incluso cuando eran niños. Se trataba de un instinto natural, una parte arraigada de quién era.

Nadie lastima a Ford.

Nadie.

Especialmente no Northwest. Stan no podía contar la cantidad de veces que Ford había regresado a casa de la escuela, quejándose de ese pendejo y de las cosas que le había dicho y la forma en cómo lo había tratado. Y Ford –siendo Ford- le había dicho al respecto, pero hablando, viene el otro lado de esto.

Siempre comenzaba como, “Preston me estuvo llamando ‘Fordsy’, diciendo que mi genio debía venir de mi dedo extra, que debía tener un segundo cerebro ahí, y cómo le encantaría poseer ese tipo de ventaja pero que no quería verse desfigurado. Realmente me molesta mucho pero, bueno, solo tengo que lidiar con él un poco más, ¿no?”

Y usualmente Stan respondería con un, “¡No! ¡No está bien porque no deberías tener que lidiar con eso del todo!” y luego Ford lo ignoraría como si no fuese la gran cosa. ¡No es la gran cosa! No es la gran cosa que esté siendo ridiculizado. No era la gran cosa que alguien estuviera criticándolo. No era la gran cosa que estuviera herido y que Stan no pudiese soportarlo. ¿Cómo podía Ford tomárselo tan a la ligera? ¿Cómo podía aceptar el abuso verbal de sus compañeros sin pestañear? Como si estuviera acostumbrado. Oh, y, ¿’compañeros’? eso era gracioso porque NO eran ‘compañeros’ de Ford.

Ford estaba años luz por encima de ellos.

Él era como, él solo…

Sacudió la cabeza y siguió fumando sintiendo ese dolor en lo profundo de su interior. Ese dolor que sabía no debía sentir. Ese dolor que le enfermaba. Que le enfermaba la cabeza y el corazón porque la manera en que se sentía… no era correcta. Y no sabía por qué se sentía de esa forma. A menudo se preguntaba si no había alguna clase de cura, algún tipo de medicación que pudiese tomar. Pero sabía no existía. No había un tratamiento. Nada. Nadie querría investigarlo lo suficiente como para descubrir si había, y no los culpaba.

Después de todo, ¿quién querría tomarse el tiempo en estudiar aquel-aquel pervertido fetiche que tenía? Y si, ok, no se sentía como un fetiche per se. Para él, un fetiche debía implicar algo que era puramente sexual y no lo era. Carajo, uno podría quitar por completo todo el componente sexual de la ecuación y sabía que se seguiría sintiendo de esa manera. Se sentiría… cálido. Mareado. Con mariposas en el estómago, con ojos de cachorro, totalmente abrumado por… su hermano. Dios. Su _gemelo_.

Estaba enamorado de él.

_Enamorado_.

Tipo corazones y rosas y velas y sólo… sólo amor.

Cuando era más joven lo había catalogado como un enamoramiento pasajero. Un enamoramiento pasajero parecía más manejable, aunque seguía siendo incorrecto, pero al menos un enamoramiento pasajero eventualmente se enderezaría y se iría. Se evaporaría. Conocería a una chica y desaparecería. Y si conoció a una chica, Carla McCorkle y había estado loco por ella. Era tan hermosa, lista y tenía clase.

Todavía recordaba todas las veces que se la pasó hablándole a Ford de ella, entusiasmándose por horas y su hermano lo había apoyado tanto. Stan pensó en ese momento ¡Por fin! Todas estas cosas raras que siento por Ford se irán ahora. Pero entonces Ford le sonreiría o le golpearía el hombro o reiría y Stan solo… solo se sentiría mareado. Y también se sentía mareado alrededor de Carla, pero era… diferente.

No… no era lo mismo.

Pero entonces ella saldría con él y se sentiría tan afortunado. De todos los tontos que pudo haber elegido, ¡lo eligió a él! Y fue maravilloso. Fue perfecto. Al principio. Pero una vez que pasó el tiempo y que salieron, se sintió desencantado. Y sus ojos volvieron a desviarse hacia Ford. Descubriendo que quería pasar más y más tiempo con su hermano que con su novia.

Y no tenía sentido.

Carla tenía muchísimo más para ofrecerle que su hermano. Era suave y dulce y olía tan bien. ¡Y los besos! ¡Era excelente besando! Podría besarla por horas. Pero entonces, en algún momento cuando la besaba, cerraría los ojos y se daría cuenta de que… de que no pensaba en ella. Empezaba sutilmente. Primero la besaría imaginándose que tenía lentes. No era la gran cosa, ¿verdad? Pues, le gustaban las chicas con lentes. Nada malo con eso.

Entonces empezaría a visualizarla con rasgos más fuertes, la mandíbula más definida y, bueno, era algo extraño ahora, pero seguía sin ser malo. No fue hasta que en una ardiente sesión de besos, con sus dedos recorriendo todo su ser, se dio cuenta que se la estaba imaginando con un dedo extra y, dios, en el momento que la idea surgió casi se pierde ahí. La sangre estuvo bombeando en su de por sí ya endurecido miembro y aunado al pensamiento, tuvo que alejarse para recuperar el aliento porque no iba a ser _ese_ tipo.

Dios, si se venía por solo besarse…

Ni siquiera era posible, ¿o sí?, además, no era del tipo prematuro. Se enorgullecía de la idea de tener resistencia y sí, más tarde fue desmentido cuando de verdad tuvo sexo con ella. Porque lo hizo. Durmió con ella. Perdió su virginidad con ella en el asiento trasero de su auto porque ella lo inició y dijo que quería recorrer todo el camino y él era un adolescente hormonal que no iba a desechar esa oportunidad.

Excepto cuando ella estuvo encima de él, gimiendo y retorciéndose, cerró los ojos y estuvo pensando… ¡Al carajo con su vida! Estuvo pensando en _él_. Imaginarse a Ford gimiendo, retorciéndose, diciendo su nombre y agarrándose de él. Y eso le dejó fuera de combate. Causó que se disparasen fuegos artificiales tras sus párpados y tuvo que cortar el nombre de su hermano en un confuso gruñido porque estuvo a punto de decirlo.

Nunca olvidaría ese momento por el resto de su vida.

El gran miedo de que si lo decía en voz alta, ella lo escucharía.

Pero no lo hizo. Solo suspiró y lo besó diciéndole que fue estupendo, a pesar de que él sabía que no lo fue. Siguieron saliendo por un tiempo después de eso, pero eventualmente su mirada fue atraída por un  hippie que se hacía llamar Thistle Downe –porque hasta ese día, Stanley se rehusaba a creer que ese era su verdadero nombre- aunque, de nuevo, vivían en un mundo en donde la gente nombra a sus hijos “Blue Ivy” o “Apple”.

Aun así.

¿Thistle Downe?

Como mucho, era un nombre artístico, porque el bastardo tocó una noche en el restaurante favorito de ambos. Carla lo dejó más rápido que un flash e intentó recuperarla de nuevo. Sentía que necesitaba hacerlo. Era su tapadera, su manta de seguridad. Sabía que estaba jodido, pero, ¿qué más se supone que iba a hacer?

Además, era una buena chica y ¡de verdad le gustaba! Así que, le enviaría flores una y otra vez y ella le regresaría cada una de estas hasta que llegó a un punto donde casi podía descansar en ellas como una segunda cama. Cosa que hizo. Colapsó en un cúmulo de estas que tenía en el cuarto que compartía con Ford y este cogió un ramo poniéndoselo juguetonamente en la nariz, diciéndole que no se preocupara.

Le dijo a Stan que Carla había cometido un gran error y que se arrepentiría.

Stanley alzó la mirada hacia los cálidos ojos marrones de Ford y entonces supo que no, no fue _Carla_ quien cometió el error, fue él.

Siempre sería él.

Porque de alguna manera había logrado quedar tan profundamente enamorado de alguien más que saboteó la única oportunidad que tuvo de ser normal. No había salido con nadie más desde eso. Sabía que no era justo. Había sido lo suficientemente mala la manera en que trató a Carla. Carajo, Thistle era un nombre jodidamente débil, pero seguro el sujeto la trató mejor. No quería castigar a nadie más por sus pecados, por su inhabilidad de ser un ser humano racional y funcionar correctamente. En lugar de eso, se enterró en canciones. En música. Era una buena salida, una buena forma de expresarse.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que cogió una guitarra. Había sido una acústica que alguien había canjeado en la tienda de empeños que su familia poseía. Estaba un poco desgastada, algunos de los trastes estaban doblados, le faltaban unas cuantas cuerdas y tenía algunos rasguños en el cuerpo pero la mayoría estaba en una condición decente. Su padre sabía que podría venderla a un precio mayor si se restauraba, por lo que puso a Stanley a cargo de repararla. Y como no tenía una mínima idea de lo que hacía, tuvo que buscar información al respecto.

Trabajó en ese estúpido instrumento por más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado, pero una vez que terminó, se sintió extrañamente orgulloso de sí mismo. Lucía como nueva. Comenzó a rasgar las cuerdas por pura curiosidad y los sonidos… eran tan profundos e interesantes. Mientras más tocaba, de alguna forma… más resonaba con él.

Era como si la guitarra estuviese hablando por él y por más tonto que sonase, sabía que era cierto. Parecía que la guitarra estaba conectada a su alma cantándole y quiso saber más. Quiso saber cómo tocar de verdad, porque sabía que básicamente solo estaba haciendo ruido. Quería tomar ese ruido y refinarlo, convertirlo en algo más puro. Un mejor reflejo de cómo era como persona, esos pensamientos eran un secreto mortífero.

Era demasiado vergonzoso como para que alguien se enterara de que así era como le hacía sentir la música. Como le sigue haciendo sentir. Carajo, sabía que su voz para cantar no era la gran cosa, pero honestamente pensaba que su forma de tocar no era tan horrible. La guitarra hacía un mejor trabajo hablando por el que su propia boca. Parecá que había descubierto que toda su vida había hablado en una lengua alienígena y la guitarra era el traductor perfecto.

Su padre estaba horrorizado al principio cuando le pidió lecciones de música. Había metido a Stan a clases de boxeo pensando que aquello era lo que su hijo debía perseguir. Un deporte de hombres. Eventualmente Stan se lo ganó argumentando cómo todo el mundo amaba la música –incluso su padre-, enlistando algunos de sus músicos favoritos. Y eso funcionó, después de todo, los músicos podían hacer un mundo de dinero y al final del día, eso era lo que Filbrick Pines le importaba.

Así le fue permitido a Stanley tomar clases de guitarra, además su instructor le mostró la harmónica así que también aprendió. Habían otros instrumentos que aprendió a tocar aficionadamente, pero esos dos trabajaron mejor para él y entonces comenzó a componer sus propias canciones. No era particularmente habilidoso, pero era aceptable y escribir letras fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba.

Al principio no estaba seguro, parecía algo… tonto. Incluso más tonto que cómo secretamente se sentía por su forma de tocar. Y pasando de la confusión con respecto a los sentimientos por su hermano, no se había considerado del tipo emocional. Pero ese era su modo. Empezó pensando por momentos en Ford, en cómo le hacía sentir y entonces así pasó. Su primera canción, ‘Never Gonna Happen’, no había sido tan genial, pero había sido algo.

Ciertamente, Ford había sido una buena fuente de ideas.

Con el tiempo, las canciones y las letras crecieron. Y no todas eran sobre su hermano. Algunas fueron sobre su padre o su madre. Algunas sobre las peleas en el ring. Incluso hubo una sobre Carla y el cómo había cagado con ella. Pero no estaba seguro si alguna vez pudiera tocar. No en vivo, en frente de la gente, por dinero. Le dijo a su padre lo que quería escuchar, pero realmente no podía visualizarse en frente de una multitud.

No había sido sino hasta hace poco.

Él y Ford se habían mudado ahí. Ambos habían conseguido empleo en La Sala de Prensa y Toby había anunciado que quería hacer un Viernes de Improvisación y cómo podrían conseguir intérpretes locales y entonces Ford – _Ford-_ comentó el hecho de que, bueno, Stan toca un instrumento. Y lo siguiente que Stan supo fue que tendría que tocar. Casi mató a su hermano esa noche, pero Ford estaba tan emocionado y alentador y Fidds había puesto su granito de arena remarcando como pensaba que Stan era jodidamente bueno, que solo sería un show, que cuál sería el daño y…

Tiró la colilla de cigarro a un lado de la baranda de acero, inclinándose sobre una de las muchas macetas de plantas muertas. Agarró gentilmente una de las raíces marchitas de lo que solía ser un helecho levantándolo, regando un poco de tierra en el suelo. Desenterró su paquete de cigarros y sacó uno antes de volverlo a poner en su sitio.

Ford hizo su mejor esfuerzo por crecer plantas, pero no tenía mano verde.  Incluso había matado plantas que se decían difícil de matar, como los cactus. Hasta un cactus mató. Juraba y perjuraba que fue un accidente, pero no importaba. De alguna manera lo destruyó. Fidds manejaba mejor las plantas, pero ahora que siempre estaba en casa de su chica, no tenía sentido que se hiciera cargo.

Por eso era que tenían una buena colección de plantas muertas. Plantas con macetas profundas donde Stan escondía paquetes de cigarros. Encendió otro. El humo comenzaba a salir mientras tosía haciendo muecas. No le gustaba hacerlo, pero no le importaba. Rascó un lado de su cabeza contemplando de nuevo el dejarse la barba. Lo pensaba mucho, pero no creía que pudiera crecer una tan bien como la Fiddleford. La suave y esponjosa barba castaña de Fiddleford era belleza. Parecía que Stan solo podía crecer una barba de tres días rasposa al igual que Ford.

Sin embargo, prefería a Ford bien afeitado. En ocasiones se imaginaba cómo sería trazar la línea de su quijada recién afeitada con la punta de la nariz, el recorrerla hacia su cuello y entonces voltear la cabeza un poco y lamer-

Puso los ojos en blanco. Dios, tenía un serio problema.

Llevó la mano hacia el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones deslavados sacando una pequeña libreta de espiral. No se iba a volver como su hermano, con tantos diarios elegantes con encuadernado de cuero. Pero le gustaba tener un pequeño bloc de notas a la mano y un pequeño lápiz que cogió de un boliche en la espiral del bloc. Sacó el lápiz y con el cigarro firmemente sostenido entre sus labios, apuntó algunas notas ásperas.

_The feel of your pulse, under my tongue, makes me hot and thirsty for some of your com-_ [El sentir tu pulso bajo mi lengua me pone caliente y sediento por un poco de tu com-]*

Arrugó la nariz. No. Demasiado sucio. Trazó una línea sobre algunas palabras y volvió a intentar.

_The feel of your pulse, under my tongue, the taste of you, I come undone_ [El sentir tu pulso bajo mi lengua, tu sabor, me destroza]

Asintió pensando que aquello estaba mucho mejor cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta de cristal. Maldijo cerrando el bloc y guardándolo. Rápidamente aplastó el cigarro y lo arrojó lejos de ahí. Agitó las manos tratando de disipar el humo mientras Ford salía por la puerta.

“Hey, has estado aquí un rato, ¿por-?” olisqueó el aire y frunció el ceño de forma legendaria “¿Has estado fumando?”

Stan metió las manos hasta el fondo de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, “Nope.”

“¡Y una mierda! ¡Tengo sentido del olfato, Stanley! ¡El cual los fumadores pierden! ¿Quieres saber por qué?”

Stan dejó salir un quejido, “No. Dios, por favor…”

“¡Es porque los químicos en el humo del cigarro entorpece la habilidad de los nervios olfatorios para detectar aromas! Mientras más fumes, más son las probabilidades de dañar permanentemente los receptores que están en la parte trasera de tu nariz que transmiten señales al-“

“¡Lo sé, lo sé!” le interrumpió abruptamente, “Lo sé, ¿ok? ¡Pero no estaba fumando!”

“¡Stanley!”

“Además, si estuviera haciéndolo, ¿Qué carajos importa? Todos moriremos de algo algún día, ¿no?”

Ford cruzó los brazos, había logrado poner aquella mirada de desaprobación que normalmente es reservada para figuras autoritarias mayores. Stan se pasó una mano por el cabello desviando la mirada, “Yyyyy… hay algo de frío”.

“No hay tanto frío”, espetó Ford, “Y no intentes cambiar el tema.”

“Pensaba que California siempre era caluroso.”

“Es un error común, ¿y qué acabo de decir? ¡No cambies el tema! No _puedes_ fumar, Stanley.”

“¡No lo hago!”

“Si estabas.”

Stan aspiró profundamente mirando a Ford, “Aun no has contrariado mi argumento de ‘De todos modos, todos vamos morir’.”

“No tengo que hacerlo porque es un argumento débil.”

“Eso dices tú.”

“Stanley,” contestó Ford con suavidad y no era justo de su parte poner la cara de animal herido en ese momento, “No quiero que te hagas daño. Fumar daña a las personas. Y más que solo tu sentido del olfato. Tu sentido del gusto, tu corazón, tus pulmones… Ni siquiera tengo que mencionar el cáncer, ¿o si? Sí, todos nos moriremos algún día, pero preferiría que no lo hicieras de un momento a otro pronto. Nunca.”

Stan se relamió los labios sintiéndose algo apenado, “Ok, bueno, quizá solía fumar… en la preparatoria, pero tú sabes eso y lo dejé…”

Ford arqueó las cejas, en su rostro podía verse una clara incredulidad. Stan torció los labios. “Ok, bueno… quizá lo dejé _a medias_.”

“Stan…” el tono de Ford era tan triste que le hizo sentir como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

“Mira, a veces solo… lo necesito.”

“Porque eres adicto.”

“No,” murmuró Stan, añadiendo después, “Ok, si, probablemente pero más porque yo… me enojo y esta noche Preston-”

“Lo golpeaste, Stanley. Muchas veces. ¿Eso no sacó la ira de tu sistema?”

“Lo hizo… un poco,” rio entre dientes, “Debiste haber visto su cara cuando le di el primer golpe. No tuvo precio.”

Ford no pudo evitar sonreír, “Me imagino.”

“Se veía tan confundido. Y estúpido.”

“¿De verdad?”

Asintió, “Te apuesto que para la próxima pensará dos veces antes de ponerse impertinente con mi hermano.”

“Lo dudo mucho.” Dijo Ford empujando sus lentes antes de mirar sobre la ciudad, “Está bonito aquí fuera hoy.”

Murmuró de acuerdo con él. Ford le miró pensativo, “¿Stanley?”

“¿Si?”

“¿Por qué… por qué estabas tan enojado?”

Sintió como se le helaba la sangre. Lo ignoró mintiendo como era usual, “Te dije. Arruinó mi show y no me gusta cuando te dice mierda.”

“Siempre me dice mierda. Incluso has estado presente cuando lo ha hecho. Nunca te vi golpearlo antes.”

Encogió los hombros, “llegué a mi límite.”

Parecía que Ford iba a decir algo más, pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso solo miró hacia la ciudad de nuevo a la vez que Stan veía luces pasar por su cara. Dorado, blanco, verde… danzando sobre la cara de Ford. El cielo tras de él era de un azul profundo y él figuraba una imagen tan perfecta. Su flequillo colgaba un poco sobre sus gruesos lentes negros y su perfil era tan clásico. Era lo más cercano a un jodido modelo posando ahí, el cuerpo delgado pero fuerte, las manos en los bolsillos. Los bolsillos de pantalones que eran tan ajustados que ceñían sus piernas, las cuales eran bastante delgadas pero extrañamente tan atractivas. Stan pensaba mucho en esas piernas. Una brisa soplaba sacudiendo un poco el cabello de Ford, tratando de rozarlo, pero Stan sabía que no podía sentirlo. Ford era de esos chicos que usan dos capas de ropa -un suéter sobre una camisa de botones y un gorro firme en su lugar-.

Y su rostro. De alguna forma (al menos hasta donde Stan sabía) Ford había logrado estar en la cima en lo que a la similaridad de sus caras se refiere. Mientras que los rasgos de Stan eran toscos, encontraba los de Ford más artísticos. Nariz afilada, boca bellamente esculpida. Su labio superior era un poco delgado, pero el inferior… muchas noches, cuando se permitía tener pensamientos prohibidos, fantaseaba con aquél labio inferior.

Cómo se sentiría enterrar los dientes gentilmente en este, jalarlo profundamente hacia su propia boca y acariciarlo con su lengua, tragándose cualquier gemido que pudiera escapar antes de dirigir sus labios hacia un mejor y más profundo contacto. Un beso hambriento. Solo… devorándolo mientras sus lenguas sostienen un duelo. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de  mantener la compostura.

Aun así, más letras le vinieron a la mente de forma espontánea:

_Your face, in lights and shadows, want to capture it all and keep it close. Kiss you deep, hold you close…_ [Tu rostro, en las luces y sombras, quiero capturarlo todo y mantenerlo cerca. Besarte profundamente, mantenerte cerca…]

Hmm. No quería repetir “mantener cerca”. Tendría que pensar en otra palabra, pero no era tan malo. Quería sacar el bloc de notas pero no lo hizo. Solo miró a Ford, escuchándose a sí mismo respirar y a su corazón latiendo en sus orejas. Eventualmente preguntó, “y, ¿harás la cena?”

Ford asintió, “Si, es una de las razones por las que vine aquí. Quería preguntarte qué se te antoja. Tenemos ramen, ramen, ramen y, oh si, algo de ramen.”

“Huh. Bueeeeeno, me siento con ganas de ramen, así que…”

Ford sonrió golpeando suavemente el brazo de Stan, “Realmente necesitamos comprar la despensa pronto.”

“No me digas.”

Su hermano fue hacia la puerta, “Vamos, apúrate. No quiero dejarte aquí fuera sin supervisión. Podrías encender otro de nuevo.”

“Ya te dije, ¡No estaba fumando!”, masculló y Ford le dio una palmada en el hombro.

“Si, seguro. Aparentemente tendremos que ahorrar para parches o chicle o algo.”

“Bueno, ¿por qué no solo inventas algo para curarlo, sabiondo?”

“Tal vez lo haga, sabiondo,” contestó Ford a la vez que él y su hermano entraban a su apartamento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado : )
> 
> Aprovecho para hacer el anuncio:
> 
> Busco Betas Bilingües que puedan ayudarme a checar que la traducción esté correcta y, de ser posible, alguien que quiera ofrecerse a traducir :'D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia no me pertenece, es una traducción al español (autorizada) de la historia homónima de Cellard00rs en Tumblr, aka Redcarrigan en Ao3.  
> Los personajes de Gravity Falls pertenecen a Alex Hirsch.

“Pienso hacerme un tatuaje.”

Cuando Stan hizo el anuncio, la boca de Ford estaba llena con la mitad de los fideos del ramen, por lo que tuvo que sorber el resto ruidosamente de manera que pudiese contestar a la pregunta e incluso en ese momento pareció más un balbuceo incomprensible que le alentaba a continuar que palabras actuales.

Eran más un ‘nosotros’ que un ‘yo’, por lo que Stan no tuvo problema para entenderle, “Si, pensé que sería genial tener uno.”

Después de que los fideos fueron engullidos completamente, Ford preguntó, “¿Cómo vas a pagarlo?”

“Será gratis. ¿Recuerdas a Jeff? ¿El tipo con que he hecho algunos trabajos de construcción? Abrirá su propio estudio de tatuajes, dijo que podía ir y obtener algo de tinta a cuenta de la casa.”

Estaban en medio de su desordenada sala, sentados en un futón barato que compraron en GoodWill. La pequeña y desgastada televisión que tenían estaba a poca distancia frente a ellos, el VHS conectado reproduciendo ‘Grandpa the Kid’ con el volumen bajo mientras Ford preguntaba, “¿Si?”

Stan asintió, “Sip.”

“¿Cuál es el truco?”

“No hay truco.”

“Stanley,” su tono era como el de un leve escarmiento.

Stan se encorvó un poco, “Ok, si… puede que haya mencionado que quiere probar el equipo en alguien.”

Obtuvo una risa como respuesta, “¿Si sabes que los tatuajes son permanentes?”

“Me aseguraré de elegir algo que no pueda arruinar.”

“¿Cómo qué?”

“No sé, por eso te lo estoy diciendo,” le dio un codazo al pronunciar el ‘te’ lo que hizo que por alguna absurda razón Ford sintiera su rostro arder, “¿Qué crees que debería tatuarme?”

“Mi nombre y número de celular. Así, cuando te pierdas, la gente sabrá a quién regresarte.” Respondió sin pensarlo pero una vez que las palabras salieron y llegaron a sus oídos, le preocupó la reacción que Stan pudiera tener. No era algo de lo que se hubiera preocupado antes, pero ahora…

Maldito Preston.

Y maldito él. ¿Por qué? Oh, ¿Por qué Ford dejaba que las palabras de Northwest le afectasen? Insultos, burlas, todo lo que saliera de la boca de Preston le pegaba y dejaba alguna clase de marca. Hacía lo posible para ignorarlo, pero Preston era ese tipo de bravucón en especial, las cosas que decía, de alguna manera se quedaban. ¿Tal vez… Tal vez porque eran ciertas?

No.

_No._ _No_ eran ciertas.

Ford lo _sabía_.

Sabía –lógicamente- que era inteligente y capaz y que todas las estupideces que Preston pudiera pregonar sobre él eran mentiras. Como el que fuera ‘defectuoso’ y cómo su inteligencia probablemente era por sus ‘partes extra’. Puras patrañas. Pero las palabras dolían. Despedazaban la poca autoestima que tenía y con aquella última ronda de comentarios…

No eran tanto como insultos, era más como… disparates.

La idea de que Stanley…

De que Ford…

De que ellos pudieran… de que fueran…

Ni siquiera podía pensar las palabras por lo loco era todo eso. Aun así, como siempre, las palabras de Preston habían excavado un profundo camino en su cerebro y no se iban. Aquello le hacía comenzar a preguntarse qué tan seguido… hablaba de esa forma. Nunca antes se había puesto a analizar sus discusiones. Nunca pensó que fuese algo peculiar o fuera de lo ordinario.

Pero ahora se encontraba sobreanalizando cada palabra pero Stanley, completamente inconsciente de su bullicioso interior, apenas puso los ojos en blanco, “Ja-ja, como sea.”

Aquella reacción hizo que Ford se relajara considerablemente, “Hey, ¡eso hubiera sido útil hace dos semanas cuando tú, Jeff y otros de los payasos con quienes trabajas se embriagaron en el centro de la ciudad!”

“No fue tan malo.”

“Stanley, te desmayaste en un desagüe de la séptima avenida. Con el culo alzado. Te dejaron ahí. La única razón por la que llegaste a salvo a casa fue por ese amable taxista.”

“Oh siiii,” arrastró las palabras para luego reírse como si el horrible recuerdo hubiese sido uno agradable, “¡Enrique! ¡Era un tipo genial!”

Ford se limitó a suspirar. No podía creer que su hermano intentara hacer que todo luciera como una divertida aventura. Nunca olvidaría lo molesto que estuvo aquella noche. Stan regresaba tarde a casa en ocasiones, especialmente cuando salía con sus amigos de la construcción, pero fue pasada la media noche antes que Ford supiera algo. Se la había pasado llamando y enviando mensajes como loco al celular de Stan cuando finalmente alguien respondió y habló con él en un inglés quebrado. Afortunadamente hablaba con fluidez varios idiomas, el español entre estos, lo que le ayudó a averiguar por medio de Enrique lo que había pasado.

Con las instrucciones de Ford, el taxista llevó fácilmente a Stan a casa y por su buena acción, Ford lo recompensó, cosa que tuvo que recordarle a Stanley en ese momento “Ajá, un tipo genial al que tuve que darle todo nuestro dinero de la despensa de la semana como propina.”

“No tenías que darle _todo_ de propina.”

“Si, si tuve.” Rebatió Ford, “Pudo haberte dejado ahí. Tuviste suerte, Stanley. No todos son buenos samaritanos.”

Stan cambió de lugar donde se sentaba, cogiendo los fideos del tazón, “Si, supongo.”

Preocupado y con el labio inferior entre sus dientes, Ford observaba su comida virando hacia Stanley de vez en vez. Stanley tenía algo como una racha auto-destructiva. Ford no podía determinar exactamente cuándo comenzaba, pero podía decir que sin duda suponía algo serio para él. La idea de que algo malo pudiera ocurrirle le aterraba.

Cuando eran jóvenes –y mucho más ingenuos- Stanley solía realizar actos que desafiaban a la muerte. Saltar hacia la parte honda de la piscina cuando apenas sabían nadar. Saltar sobre grandes zanjas en bicicleta. Una vez incluso encontró una caja de cerillos, los cuales encendió uno a uno sosteniéndolos bajo su palma, tan cerca de la piel que Ford tenía los ojos como platos aterrado y preocupado de que su hermano pudiera quemarse.

Pero Stan solo se reía. Bromeaba sobre cómo estaba hecho a prueba de fuego, de balas… ¡Del peligro mismo! Por supuesto, Ford no era tan afortunado. Sabía de hecho que _no_ estaba hecho a prueba del peligro. Recordaba el momento exacto en que lo descubrió. Pasó una mano a lo largo de su espina y aún sin poder sentir la cicatriz, sabía que ahí estaba.

Ninguno hablaba sobre ello, pero Ford sabía que había sido un momento decisivo en sus vidas. Fue cuando todo cambió. Cuando la inocencia de unos niños se perdió y la realidad de la vida, de crecer, cayó sobre ellos.

Pensando bien en ello, también fue cuando la sobreprotección de Stan hacia Ford comenzó. No era que no haya sido protector antes, desde el momento en que los niños empezaron a meterse con él por sus dedos extra, Stan se volvió su guardián. Pero la cicatriz… el cómo sucedió… aquello fue lo que lo llevó a una casi demencial vigía sin descanso. Había propiciado el que Stan quisiera saltar siempre a la defensa de Ford incluso cuando este no se lo hubiera pedido.

Esa noche fue el ejemplo perfecto.

Si, Preston molestó a Ford, pero lo estaba sobrellevando. No necesitaba que Stanley llegara con los puños en alto. ¡Podía cuidarse a sí mismo! Todo por una ocasión, _esa_ ocasión…

Juraría que pudo sentir una punzada en la cicatriz por lo que volvió a tocarla forzándose a pensar en otra cosa. Cualquier cosa. No era la noche para atenerse a aquellos malos recuerdos. En lugar de eso, dejó su tazón sobe la mesita de café de segunda mano frente a él. Cruzó las piernas debajo de él, virándose hacia su hermano para verlo mejor. Trató de concentrarse en la discusión que tenían en el momento, “Bueno, ¿Qué tal una estrella? Sería un buen tatuaje que ni Jeff podría arruinar.”

“¿Por qué una estrella?”

“Porque eres una,” Sonrió, “Una estrella de rock.”

Stan puso a un lado su tazón para reírse golpeándole en el hombro, “Si, como no.”

“Hey, hoy volaste el techo de la cafetería. Bueno, al menos hasta que comenzó la pelea.”

“Es verdad,” murmuró tocándose el labio de nuevo.

Ford le pegó en la mano, “¡Deja de tocarlo! Suficientemente malo fue que estuvieras fumando. Lo que, por cierto, me recuerda lo mal que hueles.”

“Oh, como tu hueles a una cama de rosas,” Stan bufó, “No te has bañado en días, ¡grasiento!”

“Para tu información, me bañé ayer,” contestó incisivo, “Y si fui algo, eh, descuidado en mi higiene, puedes culpar a los trabajos desquiciados de la profesora Tanenbaum.”

“Si, si, si, lo entiendo. Te pierdes tanto cuando estudias como para comer, dormir o bañarte y está bien. Si yo olvido hacer algo de eso, soy el peor.”

“No eres el peor,” replicó, “Solo me preocupo más por ti de lo que me preocupo por mí mismo.”

De nuevo, las palabras salieron sin que Ford pudiese pensarlo dos veces y de nuevo vio a Stan, preguntándose cómo lo tomaría. No lucía alarmado.

“Deberías preocuparte más por mí, después de todo soy el que trae los fajos de billetes.”

“¡También traigo algo de dinero!”

“¿Qué? ¿Por los dos turnos a la semana que trabajas en La Sala de Prensa? Oh sí, _eso_ es lo que paga las facturas.”

“Hago mi contribución.” Volvió a replicar, “Mantengo un ojo en nuestras finanzas. ¡Al parecer no es suficiente si es que logras escurrir dinero para cigarros!”

Stan se frotó los ojos, “Dios, no vas a olvidarlo pronto ¿o sí?”

“Hueles como un cenicero.”

“Por favor, al menos dime que huelo como… un dragón.”

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa, “¿Un dragón?”

Stan cruzó los brazos asintiendo, luciendo orgulloso de sí mismo, “Escupen fuego. Humo, cenizas, así que….”

“Dios, eres increíble” respondió aunque su tono denotaba cariño. Era difícil no admirar el espíritu de Stan. Incluso cuando estaba equivocado, “No más cigarros, Stan. Es en serio.”

“Claro, claro”, dijo Stan, “Ahora, volviendo al tema, ¡Ideas para tatuajes! ¡Tira algo!”

“¿Es un no a la estrella entonces?”

“Eh, no creo que sea para mí.”

“¿Dónde pondrás la marca legendaria para empezar?”

Palpó detrás de su hombro derecho, Ford lo miró pensativo, “Hmmm… ¿una mariposa?”

“Se serio.”

“¡Lo soy! Las mariposas son fáciles.”

“No voy a poner una mariposa en mi cuerpo.”

“Un corazón.”

“Oh dios.”

“Puedes decir que te escriban ‘Mamá’ en él.”

“Olvídalo. Eres inútil” Stan murmuró golpeándole en el brazo de nuevo solo para que se lo regresara y por un momento tuvieran una pelea de broma, brazos y puñetazos suaves esquivándose el uno al otro. Stan atrapó su cabeza en una llave enterrándole los nudillos en el cuero cabelludo, Ford se quejaba de cómo se le iba a caer el gorro a lo que Stan se lo quitó lanzándolo a la mesita del café para molestarlo. Eventualmente logró librarse y saltó sobre Stan sujetándolo en el futón.

Stan reía mientras luchaban, forcejeando de un lado a otro con las manos atrapadas y los brazos temblando mientras se empujaban el uno al otro de ida y vuelta, Stan ganándole la mayoría del tiempo debido a su fuerza bruta. Logró quedar encima de Ford pero el forcejeo de su hermano provocó que el codo de Stan se torciera sobresaliendo en un ángulo extraño, lanzando los lentes de Ford a la alfombra.

“¡Waffles belgas calientes!”* maldijo Ford provocando que Stan soltara una carcajada, la mayor parte de su peso colapsó sobre su hermano. Ford también rio olvidándose de la pelea de broma. Cuando eran niños, a veces sus padres los enviaban a quedarse con su tía abuela, o ‘tía” durante el verano. Ya bien entrada en años y desconociendo que sus padres insultaban frente a ellos, trataba de disfrazar lo mejor posible lo que percibía como ‘delicadas sensibilidades’ reemplazando constantemente los insultos con frases de su propia invención.

‘Waffles belgas calientes’ era una de sus frases favoritas y Ford y Stan la acogieron meramente por lo divertido que era de decir. Ninguno lo había dicho en un tiempo, sin embargo, escucharlo en ese momento los dejó histéricos reposando sobre el sillón, enredados, sin aliento y riendo. Stan se apoyó en sus brazos mirando hacia abajo directo al rostro de Ford quien jadeaba con la visión borrosa con su hermano tan cerca. De pronto el aire… cambió. Era… diferente. El aire juguetón desapareció dando paso a una tensión ardiente en su lugar. Ford tragó visiblemente dándose cuenta de que tenía el corazón en la boca.

Era… difícil respirar.

Su sangre se sentía electrificada y una inexplicable premura lo invadió. Podía sentir cada línea, cada minúscula curva del cuerpo de Stan. Podía sentir el calor filtrándose a través de sus ropas provocando que juntara los ojos para verlo mejor porque aquello… estaba matándolo un poco.

Pero Stan solo rodó para sentarse. Cogió los lentes de Ford del piso para regresarlos gentilmente al rostro de su hermano, empujando el puente hasta que estuviera acomodado perfectamente sobre su nariz.

Ford podía verlo ahora.

Podía ver a Stan sentado a su lado con el rostro descubierto en una dulce expresión. Las luces de la televisión bailaban delante de él y el pequeño nicho que era su cocina estaba en tinieblas tras de él. Y lo veía…

Era tan extraño.

Ford había visto a Stan cientos de veces. Sabía exactamente cómo lucía perfectamente, podía cerrar los ojos y aun así verlo, pero en aquel momento…

Era como si mirase a alguien nuevo.

Como si mirase a alguien por primera vez.

Y era un pensamiento raro, tan incongruente que hizo lo mejor que pudo para sonar despreocupado, recordándose a sí mismo que el momento probablemente era solo inusual para él, “Tomaré eso como un ‘no’ para la idea del corazón entonces.”

“Sip.”

“Bueno, debes tener alguna idea de lo que quieres.”

Stan lanzó una divertida mirada a eso a lo que Ford ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para preguntar antes de que cogiera uno de sus diarios. Una pila de estos se encontraba sobre el piso. Stan miraba su interior aunque Ford se opusiera. Pasó una de las páginas, “Podrías idear algo. Digo, ¡Mira esto!”

La página que enseñaba a Ford estaba lleno de notas de su teoría del paradigma multi-dimensional pero también tenía algunos bosquejos de las obras de arte que dibujaba. Había algunos ovnis, aliens, espirales raras y otros patrones a lo que Stan dio golpecitos con el dedo, “¿Ves esto? Tienes toda clase de cosas artísticas en esa cabeza de chorlito tuya, ¡Podrías diseñarme algo!”

Ford se mordió el interior de la mejilla, “Hmm, no lo sé…”

“¡Vamos! ¡Todo el tiempo estás dibujando por comisiones en Eatsy!”

“Es Etsy y no hago mis comisiones ahí. Al menos no solo ahí. La mayoría las hago en Tumblr,” corrigió Ford, “Y, gracias por recordarme eso porque, hey, ahí hay otra forma en la que contribuyo monetariamente.”

“Entiendo, ¿tema sensible?”

“¡Estabas insinuando que no pongo de mi parte!” dijo en un tono dolido, “Que trabajas todo el día y que todo lo que hago es ir a mi ‘escuela nerd’.”

“No la llamé ‘escuela nerd’… esta vez. Y no fue lo que quise decir. Sé que traes algo de dinero, pero no es mucho por trabajar en algo. Como dije, solo haces uno o dos turnos en la Sala de Prensa. Como sea, admito que fui descuidado en no mencionar el dinero que ganas dibujando a dos personajes ficticios fornicando. _Eso_ es lo que dibujas en tu tumbleweed por dinero, ¿no?”

“Es Tumblr y… um, si,” Ford se ruborizó, “Es lo que mayormente me piden,”

“Si, es lo que pensé,” Stan bufó, divertido, “Pero ese no es mi punto. Mi punto es que eres un gran artista y podrías pensar en algo genial para tatuarme. Algo original.”

“N-no lo sé. Digo… podría intentar…”

Puso el diario de Ford en la mesita del café para darle bruscas palmaditas en el brazo a la vez que se ponía en pie. “¡Estupendo! Bueno, haz algunos garabatos geniales y podemos partir de allá. Ahora, si me disculpas, aparentemente tengo que tomar una ducha porque oler como dragón es demasiado cool para ti.”

Dejó la habitación con Ford sentado ahí, pensando en qué tipo de diseños podría idear que pudieran ser buenos tatuajes. Cogió el diario abriéndolo para mirar algunos de sus dibujos. Dibujar solo era un hobbie para él, pero le había ido bien. La gente parecía pensar que realizaba un buen trabajo y admitía que era divertido hacer algo creativo. Le gustaba dibujar, especialmente cuando enfrentaba algún problema en particular.

Con eso en mente, buscó un bolígrafo en los alrededores y cuando lo encontró, abrió una página en blanco del diario. La punta del bolígrafo volaba sobre la página, llenándola poco a poco de formas y definición y, antes de saberlo, había dibujado una clara rendición al rostro de su hermano. Se enfocó en los ojos haciéndolos más oscuros y profundos. Los miró, recordando cómo lucían en el callejón, cómo habían estado sobre él minutos antes, cómo lo miraban cuando volvió a tener sus lentes puestos y Stan regresó en una bella y absoluta claridad…

Ford miró el dibujo, inhalando profundamente y expulsando el aire lentamente mientras la rueda de su cabeza comenzó a trabajar al doble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Si, ya sé, suena horrible pero así de literal lo tradujeron en el doblaje latino. Hot Belgian waffles forever.  
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado : )  
> Por cierto, sigo buscando Betas bilingües para que me ayuden con las correcciones. Kthnxbye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias de este capítulo: Lenguaje explícito, incesto, fantasías de índole sexual, masturbación, fetiches, roces.
> 
> Esta historia no me pertenece, es una traducción al español (autorizada) de la historia homónima de Cellard00rs en Tumblr, aka Redcarrigan en Ao3.
> 
> Los personajes de Gravity Falls pertenecen a Alex Hirsch.

Stan salió de la ducha fresco, limpio y oliendo a margaritas,. Se puso una camiseta sport blanca y unos boxers cortos de rayas antes de ir donde Ford. El apartamento era diminuto, por lo que no había muchos lugares donde pudiese estar. La pequeña cocina estaba en tinieblas al igual que su ‘comedor’, que no era más que una mesa y unas cuantas sillas baratas que compraron en IKEA.

Lo había dejado en la sala, pero la televisión estaba apagada quedando solo la desordenada colección de cuadernos, controles remotos y de videojuegos, revistas y las mochilas de Ford, tanto la regular como la de mensajero. Contra la pared, cerca de la puerta del frente, estaban tres bicicletas y un perchero que Fiddleford trajo de su casa. La colección de sombreros en éste era ridícula y variada.

Miró la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Fidds. Dirigió la mirada hacia el cuarto que compartía con Ford encontrándose con una luz ambarina proviniendo por debajo de la puerta. Al abrirla, se encontró a Ford sentado en la cama usando su tableta. La habitación, como siempre, era un desastre, ropa esparcida por doquier, papeles arrugados, algunos platos sucios y novelas con dobleces en las páginas. Ni Ford ni Stan eran muy disciplinados en cuanto a la limpieza se refería. La cama misma era solo un colchón King size y un somier sobre el piso. No necesitaban una cabecera (ni podían adquirirla).

La cama era un desordenado conjunto de sábanas, mantas y almohadas, las cuales se encontraban en su mayoría apiladas en la espalda de Ford mientras éste trabajaba en su arte con la tableta. Levantó la vista encontrándose con Stan, coloreándosele el rostro al instante.

“Oh-ah. N-no pensé que terminaras tan rápido.”

“¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que me masturbaba ahí o algo?” bromeó solo para ver que su hermano se ruborizara aún más, aunque, a decir verdad, eso hizo en realidad. Normalmente se habría tomado su tiempo pero aquel forcejeo con Ford en el futón le provocó… algunos sentimientos. Normalmente Stan estaba sobre estos –tenía años y años de práctica-, podía controlarse muy bien en lo que concernía a sus deseos. Era una máscara bien construida, una fachada a través de la cual nunca había visto su hermano.

Ford no tenía idea de cómo se sentía en realidad, lo que dejaba a Stan libre para soñar despierto y para –culposamente- deshacerse de la idea de su hermano. Solía sentirse mal al respecto, pero eventualmente lo sobrepasó. Después de todo, solo eran fantasías, nada real y concreto y, de acuerdo, sí, sus _sentimientos_ eran reales y concretos pero nunca se dejaba llevar por ellos. Nunca lo haría. Así que no veía el daño dar rienda suelta a aquellos deseos de vez en cuando. Lo que Ford no supiera, no le haría daño, ¿verdad?

Además, realmente no podía pensar en otra cosa cuando se tocaba a sí mismo. Se imaginaba a Ford besándolo o a él mismo sobre Ford o –como sucedió esa noche- a Ford sobre él (porque en algún punto, Ford estuvo sobre él), empujándolo en el futón. Pensó cómo sería si Ford solo se desabrochara los pantalones para deslizarse dentro de su cuerpo -qué tan grande sería y qué tan lleno se sentiría- y aquello había sido demasiado, demasiado…

Fue una de las razones por las que había sido tan, ah, rápido. Normalmente tenía más resistencia, pero la idea de Ford tomándolo de manera sexual era abrumadora. No era como que no lo hubiera pensado antes de aquella noche, pero había sido más intenso de lo usual. Seguía impresionado por haber podido cortar el gruñido. Fue difícil mantenerse en silencio pero lo logró –tampoco quería que el sonido retumbara y el eco traspasara las baldosas llegando hasta Ford-.

Pero Ford, por su parte, era ajeno al respecto como siempre. Se coloró más como Stan pensó que haría, desviando la mirada tímidamente, “N-no, es solo… fuiste rápido, eso es todo.”

Stan se apiadó un poco de él y cambió el tema, “¿En qué trabajas?”

Aparentemente la pregunta no alivió la vergüenza de Ford. Si acaso, solo la incremento y ahora estaba de un rojo cereza brillante, lo que preocupó a Stan pensando en que podría desmayarse pues parecía que toda la sangre se acumulaba en su rostro, “Yo… Umm… Bueno, u-una comisión.”

“¿Una comisión de arte?”

Asintió con la cabeza salvajemente a la vez que atraía la tableta hacia sí mismo, “Cuando estábamos hablando, recordé que tenía que trabajar en una y… comencé a hacerla, pero me sentí un poco… intimidado por el tema y no he terminado.”

“Oh, vale.” Stan se desplomó dramáticamente en la cama junto a él, quien, a pesar de estar bastante incómodo, lentamente comenzó a relajarse, bajando la tableta poco a poco. Stan decidió ayudar estirándose para alcanzar un cómic para hojear. Descansaron ahí por un rato, silencio entre ambos y una vez que Ford regresó a la normalidad, Stan preguntó cautelosamente, “¿Puedo ver?”

Ford abrió los ojos como platos aferrando la tableta a su pecho una vez más. Sacudía la cabeza mientras Stan reía, “Aw, ¡vamos, hermano!, Sé lo que dibujas, ¿ok?, he visto esa página tumbleweed. Sé que legítimamente es porno como en un noventa por ciento.”

“Ya te dije, es Tumblr y ¡no es así!” replicó acomodándose los lentes, “Si acaso, es un setenta por ciento. No he investigado bien, pero-“

“Si, como sea. Mira, sé que eso hay ahí, sé que eso dibujas y no hay ningún motivo para estar avergonzado por ello. Te prometo que no te juzgaré, ahora, ¡muéstrame!”

Ford se mordía el labio inferior viendo a la tableta, “Pero es… es bastante,” miró en los alrededores y, como si alguien pudiese escucharlos a pesar de estar solos en su habitación con la puerta y las ventanas cerradas, susurró, “depravado.”

“¡Ohh la la! ¿Nalgadas?”

Negó con la cabeza.

“¿Esposas?”

Volvió a negar.

“¿Bestialismo?”

“¡Psh, no!” masculló poniendo los ojos en blanco, “Es… Ah… Mira es… um…”

Desvió la mirada rascándose detrás de una oreja, “Es-es un hombre y como que… ha-hay otros hombres…”

“¡Mierda! ¡Dibujaste una orgía!”

Ford casi tiró la tableta, “¡N-no! No-no exactamente, es u-una algo fanon…”

“¿Algo qué?”

“F-fanon, es cuando un buen número de fans de algún programa decide que algo pasó en el mismo o a alguno de los personajes pero nunca ha sido confirmado en lo canon.”

Al recibir otra mirada desconcertada, Ford explicó, “Canon es cuando _actualmente_ pasa algo en un programa o en una película. Como en ‘Grandpa the Kid’, Grandpa se casó dos veces. Sabemos eso porque en las películas lo dicen. Pero, un ejemplo de fanon sería que los fans piensan que su primera esposa fue asesinada por Red Hill Bandit. Las películas nunca lo confirmaron, pero es lo que la mayoría piensa que pasó.”

“Ooookay… creo que entendí, pero, ¿eso dibujabas? ¿A Grandpa the Kid con un montón de vergas? ¿Cómo es eso funon?”

“ _Fanon_ , dios, ¿alguna vez _tratas_ de escucharme cuando hablo?”

Le dedicó una sonrisa matadora, “Tal vez lo arruino a propósito porque te ves lindo cuando te enojas.”

Ford tragó saliva, lucía claramente incómodo. Stan frunció el ceño, normalmente Ford ponía los ojos en blanco cuando coqueteaba casualmente con él porque, bueno, Ford no era muy hábil en notar el hecho de que coquetea con él. Era un genio super inteligente cuando se trataba de un montón de cosas, pero, ¿coqueteo? Dios, era un caso perdido. Pero parecía haberse dado cuenta esa vez, lo que hizo que Stan se sintiera desorientado.

Se aclaró la garganta para apresurarse a agregar, “Entonces, ¿Qué es? ¿Fanart de Grandpa the Kid?”

“No… es de una caricatura.”

“¡Mierda! ¿A la gente le gusta ver personajes de caricaturas infantiles poniéndose locos?”

Asintió, “Es muy popular. Sobre todo porque lo que estoy dibujando es de un show bastante profundo para un ser infantil. Es sobre viajes en el tiempo y otras dimensiones y-“

“Y sobre un tipo recibiendo de ¿qué? ¿Otros dos tipos?”

“Um… ¿cuatro?”

“¡¿Cuatro?!” soltó una sonora carcajada, “¡¿Estás dibujando a un tipo recibiendo de CUATRO vergas?! ¿Tan siquiera es posible? ¿Cómo sabes sobre algo así?”

Parecía que Ford solo quería hacerse un ovillo y morir, por lo que Stan bajó la intensidad tratando de calmar su humor, cambiándolo a una palmadita de apoyo en el brazo, “Aw, vamos, sixer*. Déjame ver un poco. Te prometo que no me burlaré de ti, sabes que de todas maneras nunca lo haría, ¿verdad?”

Su hermano mordió el interior de su mejilla, “Supongo…”

Le ofreció la tableta y en el momento en que Stan la cogió, enterró la cabeza bajo muchas almohadas, empujándolas hacia su rostro, claramente escondiéndose. Stan miró la tableta sin poder evitar que se le escapase un silbido. Como siempre, el arte de Ford era impresionante, pero en lugar de sus bonitos garabatos, aquel estaba muy bien detallado. Y altamente erótico. Un hombre bien parecido estaba siendo doblemente penetrado a la vez que acariciaba un pene y recibía otro en la boca.

Parecía que no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Ni siquiera era porque el arte fuera bueno (el cual lo era) sino por el hecho de que Ford dibujó algo así.

Tendría que… haber imaginado cómo la anatomía para aquello funcionaría, la posición de los cuerpos, la estructura facial y… carajo, las formas de los penes. Y realmente debería ser tonto o algo, ¿no? Es decir, no… no sensual. Discretamente tuvo que recomponerse porque más o menos estaba excitándose y sabía que no debía pero, maldito fuera si Ford no pudiera dibujar porno tan asombroso.

Puso gentilmente la tableta cerca de una de las manos de Ford antes de dar golpecitos a la cima de las almohadas, “Hey… Ya lo vi. Puedes salir ahora.”

Recibió un sordo ‘¡No!’ como respuesta a lo que volvió a tocar la almohada, “Vamos, Stanford. ¡No es la gran cosa! ¡Y tu trabajo es muy, muy bueno!”

Ford asomó la mitad del rostro, “¿Si?”

“Sí. Pero, ¿cómo es fanon que el sujeto esté haciendo eso?”

“Es solo una teoría de que le gusta… um… recibir mucha atención. Comenzó como una especie de broma y luego creció desde ahí.”

“Eh, bueno, hiciste un buen trabajo con ello.” Ford no contestó aun luciendo inseguro, por lo que Stan continuó, “Honestamente, es un gran ejemplo del por qué quiero que diseñes mi tatuaje. Digo, no quiero algo tan subido de tono como esto, pero eres un artista muy talentoso y pensarás en algo genial. Y será especial porque tú lo habrás diseñado.”

Ford hizo las almohadas a un lado y se sentó. Se veía bastante incómodo de nuevo mientras se frotaba uno de los brazos con la mirada cabizbaja, “Um… Sobre eso… ¿C-crees que somos… muy cercanos?”

La pregunta lo sacó de balance, “¿A-A qué te refieres?”

“Digo, quieres que diseñe un tatuaje que estará en tu cuerpo permanentemente.”

“¿Y?”

“Y, eso… parece demasiado. Y luego esto.”

“¿Esto?”

“Nosotros. Aquí, ahora… compartimos el mismo cuarto _y_ la misma cama. ¿No crees que es raro?”

Se erizó ligeramente irritado, “No. ¡Hemos compartido el mismo cuarto desde niños! Y con respecto a la cama, no pudimos pagar más de un colchón, ¿recuerdas? ¡No parecías tener problema cuando compramos esto!”

“Ya sé, ya sé. Cuando nos mudamos no teníamos mucho, pero ciertamente hemos ganado dinero desde entonces y… y nunca pensamos en ahorrar para otra cama. Y luego está Fidds… quien ya nunca está por aquí. Uno de nosotros podría instalarse en su habitación y no le importaría o alguno podría dormir en el futón pero en lugar de-“

“Ford, ¿a qué carajos se debe esto?” Preguntó porque los argumentos de Ford no parecían sinceros y, francamente, comenzaban a herir sus sentimientos un poco. A pesar de su interés secreto, nunca había hecho algo para incomodarlo sobre compartir la cama. Honestamente lo hacía por ahorrar dinero. El poder acurrucarse con la persona que amaba sólo era valor agregado. Y Ford nunca se había quejado antes, por lo que, que saliera con ello en ese momento era… extraño.

Y entonces Ford solo lo empeoró, “No sé, solo… pensé… digo, es solo que nos-nosotros de por sí ya pasamos una enorme cantidad de tiempo juntos, ¿sabes? Cuando no estoy en la escuela o cuando no estás trabajando estamos como pegados el uno al otro más de lo que probablemente deberíamos. Como que no es natural que los hermanos sean tan cercanos como nosotros lo somos, ¿no? Y de-debe ser algo sofocante-“

“¡A _já_! ¡Entonces te _sofoco_!” exclamó, herido. Ford lucía miserable.

“¡No! ¡Eso no fue lo que dije!”

“Mira, quieres la cama para ti, ¡Está bien!” Cogió algunas almohadas y mantas, “Dormiré en el futón esta noche. ¡Te daré todo el espacio y oxígeno que necesitas!”

“¡Espera! ¡Stanley!” Ford lo llamó pero era tarde. Stan había azotado la puerta de cuarto tras de sí caminando cargado hacia el futón. Empujó todo lo que había sobre este en un fuerte y apresurado manotazo antes de desdoblarlo. Realmente nunca lo habían usado de esa forma pero estaba diseñado para ser otra cama, así que, ¿por qué no usarlo? Especialmente desde que aparentemente Ford necesitaba una cama enorme para él solo o algo porque aparentemente de otra manera, ¡no podría recibir todo el puto oxígeno que necesitaba!

Y Stan sabía que probablemente estaba exagerando pero él solo… no entendía por qué Ford diría eso. No entendía por qué había estado tan raro esa noche. No era él mismo, lo que era frustrante. Normalmente Ford hablaba con él pero esa noche estaba cerrado. Había comenzado con lo de Preston y había terminado así.

Sabía que debía ser más sensato -ir a la habitación, disculparse, conseguir que su hermano le dijera cuál era el problema-… pero no tenía la fuerza para ello. Sus emociones habían sido una montaña rusa aquella noche y sólo… necesitaba un descanso. Dormir le brindaría descanso. Nada como la vieja y buena inconciencia para hacerle sentir fresco como una lechuga.

Además, si a Ford le preocupaban los sentimientos de Stan, no lo demostraba. No salió de la habitación. Solo se quedó ahí como un maldito centinela insensible. Stan se echó sobre el duro colchón y miró el oscuro techo por un buen rato. No podía dormir porque seguía pensando en lo imbécil que era su hermano, por lo que eventualmente se levantó para escabullirse hacia el balcón por otro cigarro. Una vez encendido, sopló furiosamente generalmente con el ceño fruncido hasta que terminó.

Después de eso, regresó dentro y se fue al futón, el cual estaba lejos de ser tan cómodo como su cama, la cual en la que probablemente Ford estaría felizmente durmiendo. Seguía sin poder creer que el desgraciado ni siquiera se había molestado en salir a checarlo. Acostado, golpeó su almohada un par de veces. Su mente y corazón corrían mientras la no paraba de virarse de un lado a otro. Dormir le tomó más tiempo del que hubiese querido.

+

Stan tuvo el conjunto de sueños más extraño de todos –y coincidían entre sí-, algo sobre café y tocar la guitarra, luego estaba Grandpa the Kid y ramen que se transformó en algo sin forma con gemidos y sudor incluidos.  Sentía manos sobre su cuerpo, una húmeda boca deslizándose por su estómago hacia su creciente erección cuando algo le tocó el hombro y escuchó un ruido.

Frunció el ceño mientras recobraba poco a poco la conciencia. No tenía los ojos abiertos, pero estaba despierto y de nuevo sintió que lo tocaron, seguido de su nombre en un susurro. Parpadeó en la oscuridad confundido cuando miró hacia arriba y el techo no lucía igual. Se preguntaba exactamente dónde estaba cuando volvió a escuchar su nombre, esta vez reconociendo la voz de Ford.

Todo lo que pudo hacer fue murmurar de manera interrogante, recibiendo un suave, “Stan, ¿me escuchas? ¿Estás despierto?”

“Hmm.”

“¿E-eso es un ‘si’?”

“¿Qué’ieres?” masculló aun soñoliento y por unos segundos no obtuvo respuesta. Sentía que iba a volver a dormirse cuando Ford se acercó, su aliento sobre el rostro de Stan.

“No puedo dormir. ¿Pu-puedo dormir contigo?”

La conciencia de Stan regresaba más y más, dominándolo hasta despertarse por completo mientras los recuerdos de hacía un rato regresaban. No sentía la misma furia –estaba demasiado cansado para _sentirla_ \- pero aun así…

“¿Para qué?”

“Tengo frío.”

Stan bufó volteándose, enterrándose entre las sábanas y almohadas, “Siempre tienes frío.”

“Ya sé,” su tono era autocrítico, “Pero sabes que no puedo evitarlo…”

Stan solo gruñó.

“… Por favor, ¿Stanley?”

Resopló haciendo espacio para que pudiese meterse a la cama. Ford se deslizó ansiosamente bajo las sábanas dándole la espalda a Stanley. Al principio, Stan estaba concentrado en dormirse inmediatamente. Tenía que trabajar al día siguiente y no quería pelear más con Ford, pero luego su rodilla lo tocó y ¡mierda!

“¡Dios! ¡Pareces un cubo de hielo!” siseó atrayendo su rodilla hacia sí, “¿Cómo quedas tan jodidamente frío?”

“No sé.”

Aquello recibió otro refunfuño como respuesta. Stan abrió los ojos por completo, observando la nuca de Ford –o, mejor dicho, mirándola con furia-. Ford estaba hecho un ovillo, abrazándose a sí mismo y… maldita sea.

“¡Maldición! Ven aquí,” refunfuñando, atrajo a Ford a sus brazos. Era como acurrucarse con un muñeco de nieve. Ford dejó salir un gemido satisfecho casi derritiéndose en Stan, “Tan cálido.”

“Sí, sí, lo sé. Yo soy fuego, tú eres hielo.”

“Como un horno,” murmuró Ford en un tono adormilado pero lleno de afecto. Stan enterró el rostro en el cabello de Ford tomando una gran bocanada. Sabía que no debería, pero no podía evitarlo y, Dios, ¿por qué su hermano tenía que oler tan jodidamente bien? Y se _sentía_ bien también. Se sentía bien entre sus brazos. Estaban haciendo una puta _chucharita_.

Se preguntaba si eso igual era ‘sofocante’. Estaba seguro de que Ford enloquecería en cualquier momento (una vez que se calentara) y demandaría a Stan que le soltase quejándose de lo raro que era todo eso. No importaba, habían dormido de esa forma más veces de las que no, y no había ni una maldita razón por la que Ford debiera sentirse raro al respecto, porque tampoco era como que Stan fuera a manosearlo por el amor de Dios y-

“Lo siento.”

Stan quedó rígido por las palabras.

“Yo… perdón, Stanley. Por lo de hace rato.” Ford esperó a que dijera algo pero no lo hizo, así que continuó, “Debí haber salido y-y hablado contigo más, pero… estabas tan molesto. Pensé que lo mejor era dejar que te calmaras y después pensé que probablemente debería haberme dormido y hablar contigo por la mañana. Y sé que no deberías dormir molesto. Digo, _yo_ no estaba molesto, pero sé que t _ú_ sí y…”

Calló por un instante indefenso. Stan sentía que debía decir algo pero no sabía _qué_. Entonces su hermano dijo con calma, “Fue… Preston.”

“¿Preston?” repitió Stan sintiendo a Ford asentir, moviendo el cabello bajo sus labios.

“Preston dijo que eres… que-que somos, um, demasiado cercanos. Raramente cercanos.”

Se dio cuenta de que apretaba con fuerza a Ford y por alguna razón, sentía una creciente ansiedad en él. No daba mucho crédito a lo que ese imbécil dijera, pero comenzaba a tener la impresión de que Ford estaba endulzando sus palabras. ¿Preston… sabía? ¿De alguna manera sabía cómo se sentía por él? ¿Le había dicho eso a Ford? ¿Era por eso que Ford estaba actuando tan extraño?

Nunca pensó que sus sentimientos fuesen realmente obvios para cualquiera. Honestamente, mientras Ford no supiera, pensaba que todo estaba cubierto. Pero si Northwest se había dado cuenta…

Pensó en todo lo que había hecho últimamente, cualquier cosa que Preston hubiera visto que le haya hecho darse cuenta de cómo se sentía, pero nada se le venía a la cabeza por lo que inmediatamente empezó a fanfarronear, “¡Preston es un puto imbécil! ¿Por qué lo escuchas? ¡¿Por qué te preocupa lo que piensa?!”

“No sé”, gimoteó Ford, su voz denotaba cómo se odiaba por ello, “¡Sé que ya debería saberlo! Tengo un IQ asombroso y aun así… dejo que mis emociones se lleven lo mejor de mí. Desearía… Desearía poder apagarlas, ¿me entiendes? Dividirlas. Controlar mis emociones. Tal vez cuando sea más grande…”

“¿Cuándo estés arrugado y gris y aún seas un idiota?”

Ford se resistió un poco al agarre de Stan, resoplando enojado, “¡Hey! ¡No soy-¡”

“Lo eres si dejas que Preston se meta en tu cabeza”, rebatió Stan, “¡Al carajo con él, Ford! ¡Es un hijo de papi con cuchara de plata que no sabe una mierda! Las únicas opiniones que deben importarte son las tuyas. Y en menor medida, las de la gente que quieres.”

“Entonces… ¿No crees que nuestra relación sea… demasiado cercana?”

 _No,_ gruñó en su pensar, _No es lo suficientemente cercana. Quiero más. Quiero besarte. Quiero trazar tus labios con mi lengua, introducirla en lo profundo de tu boca y saborearte. Quiero tenerte debajo de mí en este instante y recorrer tu cuerpo con mis manos. Quiero enterrar el rostro en tu cuello y acariciarlo con la nariz, morderlo. Quiero pasar mi boca a lo largo de tus clavículas yendo hacia abajo. Quero tus piernas rodeándome, apretándome fuerte. Quiero escucharte gemir en mi oído. Quiero que estés jadeando, respirando entrecortadamente, pronunciando mi nombre con pasión. Y quiero hacerte el amor hasta que ninguno de los dos pueda respirar e incluso quiero más que eso. Lo quiero todo. Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero. Te amo._

“No,” dijo Stan, “Creo que está bien. Creo que somos hermanos, somos gemelos y somos cercanos, y eso es todo. Creo que es totalmente lo que queramos que sea.”

“Entonces es normal” dijo Ford en retorno, más a sí mismo que a Stan, y asintió, “Es normal.”

Stan volvió a acercarlo hacia sí, plantando el beso más ligero posible en la cabeza de Ford, agradeciendo que no pudiera verle el rostro en ese momento, “Sí. Totalmente normal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dejé el 'sixer' porque en el doblaje le pusieron 'seis dedos' y como que... no.
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> Agradezco enormemente a Tsukiawel de Tumblr por tomarse la molestia de ser mi beta y, por adelantado, también muchas gracias a Slender-depp que me ayudará con la traducción. A las otras bellas personas que también ofrecieron su ayuda, les pido una disculpa por no haberme podido contactar debidamente con ustedes por diversas cuestiones de la vida :’D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia no me pertenece, es una traducción al español (autorizada) de la historia homónima de Cellard00rs en Tumblr, aka Redcarrigan en Ao3.
> 
> Los personajes de Gravity Falls pertenecen a Alex Hirsch.

“No, estamos bien. Gracias de nuevo por los celulares. Ya sé, ya te lo habíamos agradecido, pero nos han sido bastante útiles,” decía Ford por el móvil, el cual sostenía de manera precaria entre el hombro y su mejilla mientras deslizaba una rebanada glaseada de panqué de frambuesa en una bolsa de papel.

Fidds estaba ocupado haciendo el latte del cliente mientras Stan cobraba, mirando de reojo a Ford con el ceño fruncido. Tendió al cliente la bolsa con cuidado para después escabullirse por la puerta abatible que conducía al cuarto de atrás. Hablaba con su padre y quería demostrarle su debido respeto, sin embargo, La Sala de Prensa estaba algo ocupada y no quería dejar a su hermano y a su amigo colgados.

Le dio un rápido resumen sobre cómo le estaba yendo en la escuela al igual de cómo le iba a Stanley con sus múltiples trabajos. Como siempre, Filbrick demostraba poco interés en cualquiera de sus hijos. Cada una de sus respuestas eran gruñidos cortos o aburridos ‘ajá’. Los señores Pines usualmente llamaban una vez al mes a sus hijos, casi siempre exclusivamente al teléfono de Ford. Ninguno parecía particularmente interesado en cómo le iba a sus hijos, aunque de los dos, la Sra. Pines hacía un mejor trabajo sonando como si _en verdad_  le importara.

Pero en aquella ocasión le había tocado al padre el deber de llamarlos por lo que, obvia e irónicamente, los estaba telefoneando. Stan asomó la cabeza por el cuarto para llamarle con un tono escueto, “Hey, ¿Ford? Tenemos una fila.”

Cubrió la bocina del teléfono, “Sí, sí, claro. Perdón, perdón. Ahorita salgo, ¡lo prometo!”

“¿Es Pa’ al teléfono?”

“Si”

“Oh, bueno, bien. Hey, ¿Puedes decirle que se vaya a la mierda?” ofreció tan casual como si le estuviera pidiendo que le dijera que tuviera un buen día.

Los ojos de Ford se abrieron de par en par dejando caer un poco la mano, “¡Stanley!”

Escuchó una apagada respuesta de su padre por lo que regresó al teléfono, “Ah, no, nada. Solo era Stanley,”, recibió un irritado ‘¿quién?’ por respuesta a lo que dejó salir un lastimoso suspiro, “Stanley, tu otro hijo.”

Aquello fue recibido con un reconocible refunfuño. Ford terminó la conversación haciéndole saber que tenía que volver al trabajo. Salió viendo que efectivamente había una larga fila. De cualquier manera, una vez que estaban juntos, el trío de Stan, Ford y Fiddleford era una fuerza considerable. Sacaban lattes, frappuccinos y taza tras taza de café con poca o nula dificultad. Bollos, muffins, biscottis y tartas también eran fácilmente repartidos. Eventualmente la fila disminuyó hasta que desapareció, terminando así la hora punta de la tarde.

Al no haber más clientes concentrándose en el frente, finalmente Stan podía hablar con Ford, “Y, ¿qué tenía que decir el viejo?”

“No mucho, sólo estaba checando,” Ford frunció el ceño, “No debiste decir eso, pudo haberte escuchado.”

“Bien. Quería que me escuchara.”

“¡Stan!” exclamó mientras Fidds observaba en medio de ambos.

“¿Qué dijo Stan?”

“Dije que podía irse a la M,” se censuró por si había alguien escuchando.

Fidds arqueó una ceja, “Bueno entonces, veo que la relación con tu papi sigue yendo de la forma esperada.”

“ _No_ es la forma esperada,” rebatió Ford. Stan le lanzó una mirada aunque sin inmutarse, por lo que continuó, “Ni debería ser tolerada. Nuestro padre no es la persona más amorosa,” Stan dejó salir un fuerte “¡Ja!”, Ford no se detuvo, “Pero _es_ nuestro padre y deberíamos mostrarle un mínimo de respeto.”

“¿Respeto?” escupió Stan.

Ford puso los ojos en blanco cruzándose de brazos. De _verdad_ no quería tener esa discusión de nuevo. Aun así, “cometió algunos errores, pero nos provee. Le agradecí de nuevo por haber pagado nuestros teléfonos.”

“Oh, sí.”, masculló, tirando de su mandil claramente enojado, “Porque pagar nuestros teléfonos lo arregla _todo_.”

“¡No seas imbécil!” Ford le riñó.

Fidds solo observaba en medio de ambos como si estuviera presenciando un interesante partido de tenis. Ford había hecho el saque hacia Stan, quien remató agriamente, “Sixer, ¿de verdad te vas a plantar ahí y decirme que por pagar nuestras cuentas de teléfono compensa toda la mier-“se detuvo, corrigiéndose a sí mismo por los clientes, “miel que nos ha hecho? ¿Qué _te_ _ha_ hecho?”

La particular elección de palabras de Stan sacó de balance a Ford, disminuyendo un poco su enojo, sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa, “¿Miel?”

“Sabes a qué me refiero.”

Ford suspiró tirando de su propio mandil, “Lo sé. Pero… lo intenta, ¿sabes?, él y mamá, ambos.”

“¡No me preocupa má! ¡Ella no te hizo lo que él!”

Su expresión se volvió instantáneamente exhausta, “Stan, por millonésima vez… Sólo… Olvídalo. ¿De acuerdo? Fue hace mucho.”

Stan sacudía la cabeza, pasando la lengua sobre los dientes, “No para mí.”

Un aire incómodo se asentó entre ellos. Fidds miraba sus pies con la punta de las orejas rosadas. Lo sabía. Había sido su amigo por bastante tiempo como para no hacerlo. Por ello y porque Stan se lo dijo una noche en la que estaba realmente ebrio. Al principio Ford se sentía avergonzado y molesto porque no era algo que a Stan le pasó como para contarlo. Pero en cierto modo, agradecía que Fidds supiera. Era un excelente mediador, que era el rol que tomó en ese momento, “Stan, ¿No quieres salir a tomar aire?”

Negó con la cabeza, “No. Iré a reabastecer los anaqueles.”

Y con ello se fue hacia la parte trasera. Fidds volvió su atención a Ford, “¿Estás bien?”

Encogió los hombros a lo que Fidds le dio palmaditas en el hombro. Un pensamiento repentino vino a la mente de Ford y con Stan fuera del rango de alcance, se volvió hacia Fidds haciendo lo mejor para sonar despreocupado, “Hey, ¿Fiddleford?”

Le respondió con un murmullo pues los pensamientos de Fidds estaban concentrados en el mostrador que limpiaba. Ford se aclaró la garganta, “Yo, ah, me preguntaba… ¿Tu… tú crees que Stan y yo seamos… muy cercanos?”

Fidds se detuvo para verle, “¿Por qué preguntas?”

“Bueno, Preston dijo-“

“¡Oh Dios!” continuó limpiando riendo entre dientes, “Entonces, ¿de eso trató la mierda del viernes pasado?”

“Dijo que las canciones de Stan eran sobre mí,” protestó.

Fidds le miró de nuevo, impasible, “Si, ¿y?”

“¡¿Tú también lo crees?!”

“Bueno, algunas de esas canciones son sobre ti, es seguro,” dijo como si no fuese algo del otro mundo, “Pero no es algo malo.”

“¿Algo mal-? Son… canciones de amor.”

“No todas.”

“Fidds, no creo que entiendas de qué clase de canciones de amor estoy hablando…”

Su amigo dejó salir un resoplido, “Sé que soy de las colinas del sur, Stanford, pero no soy un paleto. Tu IQ y el mío están casi al mismo nivel, así que, sí, sé exactamente de qué amor me estás hablando, y si Stan escribió o no sobre ti, no es algo que pueda asegurarte. Puedo tener mis sospechas, pero si realmente quieres saberlo, deberías preguntárselo tú mismo.”

“Vale, pero, ¿tú-?”, ni siquiera podía continuar. Sentía como si su mente hubiera hecho corto circuito con cada palabra que Fiddleford dijo. Su amigo lidiaba con ello tan simplemente, “Estás diciendo que… ¿lo apruebas?”

La mirada que recibió fue una que sugería el hecho de que Fiddleford pensaba que era un niño especial, “No necesitan mi aprobación. De hecho; ni siquiera deberían necesitar la aprobación de alguien. Nunca busques la aprobación de otros, Stanford. De esa forma se va a la locura. No juzgues o serás juzgado –Mamá solía citarme esa parte de la biblia todo el tiempo, por lo que me aseguré de no señalar a otros. Dicho esto; yú y tu hermano siempre han estado bien para mí.

»Ya les había dicho antes. Nunca tuve muchos amigos en casa, pues nadie sabía que hacer conmigo. No pude ser un buen chico como el resto porque mi cerebro es demasiado grande para ello, pero tampoco podían hacerme a un lado porque mi familia es muy grande y tiene bastante influencia. Venir aquí y conocerlos a ambos fue como respirar aire fresco porque por primera vez pude ser apreciado por ser quien soy.

»Y por ello, les debo mucho a ambos. Los amo y respeto en igual medida y los apoyaré sin importar qué. Además, el amor consentido entre dos adultos no debería ser visto como un crimen. El mundo es muy pequeño y oscuro para eso. Si encuentras algo que no sea terrible y que valga la pena, deberías tomarlo con ambas manos y nunca dejarlo ir.”

Y con eso, Fidds regresó a trabajar como si no hubiera dado un largo y conmovedor discurso. Diablos, pensó que su amigo jamás había hablado tanto hasta ese momento. Fidds tendía a ser del tipo tranquilo, pensativo. No era del tipo que, como él diría, ‘señala desde la montaña’. Pero en aquél momento le había dado a entender que si Stan realmente sentía algo por él –y no sentimientos fraternales- estaba bien. Y lo mismo si Ford se sentía de aquella forma por Stan.

Y ese era el meollo del asunto. Ford no sabía exactamente cómo sentirse. Lógicamente, desde el punto de vista de la sociedad, sabía que debería estar horrorizado o asqueado pero… ¿no lo estaba? Si acaso... tenía curiosidad. No dudaba que era su mente científica trabajando, reconocía que la mayoría de las interacciones románticas y sexuales eran de naturaleza química. La atracción solo era ciencia. Solo era biología.

Por su parte, Ford se había sentido atraído por personas variadas en diferentes momentos dados. Su primer flechazo, lo mejor que podía recordarlo, fue Mae Carol Jemison. Una bella, fuerte médico y astronauta de la NASA. ¿Qué más podría desear? De hecho, seguía pensando que era una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto.

Y no solamente apreciaba a las mujeres, también tuvo alguna vez fantasías breves con Robert Boyle e Isaac Newton. Llevaban muertos un buen rato, sí, pero las imágenes donde se apreciaban con sus largos cabellos sueltos siempre le habían parecido de muy buen ver. Además, hubo un corto período de tiempo en el cual estuvo levemente enamorado del mismo Fiddleford, aunque eventualmente eso dio pie a su profunda amistad.

Nunca había cuestionado el encontrar gratos ambos géneros, incluso aceptaba completamente su fluidez. Sin embargo, hasta donde sabía, Stan solo mostraba interés por las mujeres. Estuvo Carla, por supuesto, y notaba que la mayoría de las mujeres a las que les echaba el ojo eran ‘sexys’. Nunca había visto que mostrara interés en hombres, pero quizá y no había prestado la suficiente atención. Después de todo, de acuerdo con todos los demás, Stan tenía algo por él, aparentemente. Podría haber desechado las palabras de Preston (tal vez, eventualmente) pero ahora con la aportación de Fidds, no estaba seguro.

En todo caso, Ford sabía que debía lidiar con ello no solamente con cautela, sino con imparcialidad. Debía investigar a través del razonamiento deductivo, ser completamente analítico. Era como un experimento, no podía elaborar hipótesis sin haber recopilado la apropiada cantidad de información. Asintiéndose a sí mismo, ya mentalizado, comenzó por enfocarse en ayudar a Fidds detrás del mostrador.

Stan emergió del cuarto de atrás con una gran bandeja de pasteles. Su enojo claramente había desaparecido. Cuidadosamente reponía la vitrina cuando la campana de la puerta frontal sonó y Toby se tambaleó hacia dentro. El trío había llegado al consenso de que su jefe no caminaba, más bien se tambaleaba. Era bajo de estatura y cargaba una cara desafortunada (a todos les recordaba a una máscara de Halloween) pero trabajar para él no era tan malo –se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su oficina ocupándose de sus asuntos, dejando que los gerentes se encargasen de la cafetería-.

Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, tenía una idea y se enfocaba en ella. La más reciente había sido el viernes de improvisación. No estuvo presente para el primero –tristemente su madre había enfermado- pero había sido claramente informado al respecto pues miraba a Stan. Su voz era un graznido desconcertante, “¿Stanley?”

“¿Si, jefe?”

Toby jugueteaba con un papel periódico enrollado en su mano, “Dicen que te peleaste con el chico Northwest.”

“Um, sí,” respondió. Su tono era suave. Era claro que le preocupaban las repercusiones. Ford también estaba preocupado. Habían despedido a Stan de otros trabajos antes y no había sido agradable para ninguno de los dos. Ford no podía soportar el ver aquella mirada derrotada en el rostro de su hermano y Stan no podía soportar el haber fracasado de nuevo en algo. La ansiedad crecía en ambos, preguntándose exactamente lo que Toby diría. Fidds, por su parte, parecía fríamente tranquilo.

“Bueno, jovencito, esa clase de jugarretas no tienen lugar aquí, ¿entiendes?”

Los hombros de Stan se desplomaron, “Sí.”

Empezó a quitarse el mandil, provocando que Toby frunciera el ceño, “¿Qué estás haciendo?”

Las manos de Stan se congelaron, “¿No… No estás, eh, dejándome ir?”

“¿Dejándote ir? ¡Dios, no!” Toby chilló, “¿Por qué haría eso? ¡Tu pelea atrajo más la atención a este lugar que la misma música! Y escuché que hiciste un buen trabajo con ello también. Los clientes han estado llamándome preguntando si tienes algún EP- lo que pienso que es bastante inapropiado, pero-“

“¿Por qué un álbum extendido sería inapropiado?” preguntó Fidds a lo que los ojos de Toby se abrieron de par en par.

“Ohhh! Así que, ¿ _eso_ es un EP? ¡Pensé que era algún argot para ‘pene’!”

Stan, Ford y Fidds sintieron un escalofrío colectivo. Nunca hubieran querido escuchar aquella palabra en particular salir de la boca de su jefe. Toby ni se había inmutado, “¡No sé qué tipo de palabras utilizan los chicos de ahora! Independientemente de eso, tu música y la pelea crearon una oleada. ¡No podría ni imaginar el despedirte ahora! Sólo… las peleas no son algo que pueda permitir aquí. No tengo problemas con la música, pero a pesar de la atención que generan, ¡los puñetazos deben desaparecer!”

Stan volvió a acomodarse el mandil con una radiante sonrisa, “¡Claro, Toby!”

“¡Perfecto! Entonces, ¿Puedo contar con que tocarás este viernes también?”

“¡Puedes apostarlo!” dijo Stan con una expresión de tal dicha que Ford podía sentir que también sonreía.

Toby asintió, “¡Bien!, Bueno, estaré en mi oficina.”

Toby se fue. Stan comenzó a silbar (muy mal) mientras Fidds le daba un codazo suave, “Parece que te has convertido la gran estrella de rock. Piensas que la próxima semana podría tocar contigo, ¿o eres muy grande para tus pantalones ahora?”

“Hey, estoy de acuerdo en que traigas ese banjo. Seremos como Mumford and sons. Tu podrás ser Mumford y Ford y yo seremos los hijos.”

Ford rio, “¿Y qué demonios se supone que tocaré?”

“Rayos, no sé. ¿El cencerro? ¡Oh, no! ¡Espera! ¡Lo tengo! ¡LO TENGO! ¡EL TRIÁNGULO!” Stan soltó y Ford le pegó en el brazo. Los dos comenzaron a hacer el tonto a lo que Fidds puso los ojos en blanco, rascándose perezosamente la barba.

“Dios mío, ¿qué se supone que haré con ustedes, chicos?”

Ninguno respondió pues estaban muy ocupados con la lucha de broma y Stan de nuevo había atrapado a Ford en una llave cuando Shandra irrumpió de pronto hecha una furia, “Ok, ¿quién fue el genio que hizo el anuncio de la pizarra de afuera?”

Fidds se relamió los labios desviando la mirada, yendo a limpiar la máquina de capuchinos. Los nudillos de Stan frotaban perezosamente la cabellera de Ford a través del gorro pero tuvo la decencia de lucir un poco apenado. Ford no podía hacer nada más que adherirse a los fuertes brazos de Stan luchando débilmente, resoplando y riendo desde su posición actual. Shandra marchó detrás del mostrador con los ojos al cielo mientras maldecía en voz baja en español antes de mirarlos a ambos, “¿Para qué pregunto? Stanley, ¡deja de escribir los anuncios de la pizarra!”

“¿Por qué?” preguntó como si no supiera.

Shandra lo miró ferozmente, “¡Porque es inaceptable!”

“Dices eso cada vez que hago el anuncio.”

“Eso es porque cada vez que lo escribes, ¡no es apto para el público!”

“Atrae a los clientes.”

“Si, ¿pero a qué tipo de clientes, Stanley?” Shandra cruzó los brazos con una postura firme.

“Um… ¿Los geniales?”

“No, intenta de nuevo.”

“Aw, ¡por favor, Shandra! Entran y pagan. Eso es todo lo que importa, ¿no?”

“Stanley, ¡tu letrero dice: ‘El sexo vende, desafortunadamente vendemos café’!” su tono era enérgico y desaprobatorio, pero no importaba. En el momento en que lo citó, Stan tuvo que soltar a Ford para poder reírse. Ford también reía con las manos en las rodillas. Incluso Fidds sonreía. Mirando a Fidds, Shandra lo acorraló, “¡Esto es tu culpa! ¿Sabes? _Eres_ el gerente en turno, ¡deberías decirle que no escriba cosas así!”

“Aw, no lastima a nadie” rebatió Fidds, “Y Stan tiene razón, atrae la atención y la atención atrae clientes. El chico es creativo. No puedo culparlo por eso. Además, es el único que se ofrece de voluntario.”

“¿Por qué no me sorprende?,” Shandra bufó y se viró hacia Ford, “No entiendo por qué no haces algo, Stanford. Eres muy artístico. He visto tu arte en Tumblr.”

Stan miró a Ford sorprendido, “¿Shandra tiene permiso para ver tu arte? ¡Yo casi tengo que sacarte los dientes para verlo!”

“Ella tiene uno,” confesó tímidamente, “Le dije sobre el mío una vez que trabajamos juntos y empezamos a seguirnos mutuamente.”

Ella asintió, “Comparto noticias importantes. Artículos sobre injusticia social y sociedad. Tu hermano comparte,” se estremeció, “fandom.”

“Hey, ¡También comparto otras cosas! Avances en ciencia y tecnología, fotografías excelentes-“

“También compartes _porno_ ,” siseó la última palabra en voz baja para que los clientes no pudieran escucharla, aunque tenía una sonrisa maliciosa y una ceja en alto, “También dibujas una excelente cantidad de eso. El último sobre la variedad de posiciones sexuales en las que un hombre podía participar fue _bastante_ informativo.”

Stan miró a Ford con los ojos como platos, “Ese no fue el que me mostraste.”

El rostro de Ford era de un rojo brillante, sentía que gritaba internamente, “¡Di-dibujo un montón de cosas diferentes! ¡Es- _ahg_! ¡No importa! ¡Tampoco sería apropiado para los anuncios!”

“No estaba sugiriendo que dibujes _vergas_ en ellos,” dijo con firmeza antes de agregar a regañadientes, “¡Incluso _eres_ bueno en eso! ¡No! Digo que puedes dibujar algo bonito, como un humeante pumpkin spice latte u hojas otoñales o una rebanada de pan de plátano o lo que sea. _Cualquier cosa_ será mejor que lo que Stanley escribe ahí. ¿O quieres que haga un listado de lo que ha escrito?”

“Oh, por favor, hazlo.” Fidds la alentó.

Shandra comenzó a contarlos con los dedos, “’Un bostezo es un grito silencioso por café’, ‘Necesito mucho café para empezar el día y mucho alcohol para terminarlo’, ‘el café te ayuda a hacer estupideces más rápido’-“

No pudo continuar porque los tres hombres estaban muertos de la risa. Inhaló profundamente lanzando las manos al aire, “Oh, ¡olvídenlo! ¡No tienen remedio! Voy a checar mi entrada y ponerme el mandil.”

Fidds miró a Ford pensativo, “Así que… ¿Dibujas hombres en ‘flagrante delicto’*?”

El color no abandonaría el rostro de Ford pronto. Esperaba que el tema pudiera desviarse lejos de su arte. También maldecía su pálida complexión. Por trabajar bajo el sol en varios trabajos de construcción, Stan era un poco más bronceado. Ford, al pasar más tiempo dentro que fuera, gracias a la escuela, parecía un alabastro. Un alabastro que fácilmente alcanzaba matices rosados y rojos cuando se avergonzaba, “¡Caray! ¡No es _todo_ lo que dibujo! ¿Por qué todos piensan que eso hago? He hecho algunos buenos trabajos donde todos usan sus ropas y se abrazan o besan o se agarran de las manos o-o-“

“Cálmate,” Fidds le tocó el hombro, “¡Sólo hacía conversación! Y si eso es verdad, realmente deberías considerar hacer el anuncio de vez en cuando. Tu hermano es talentoso en la música, tú lo eres en el arte,” tronó los dedos, “De hecho, ¡deberías considerar hacerle una portada para su EP!”

“¿Qué?” los gemelos dijeron al unísono.

Fidds rio entre dientes, “Bueno, Toby mismo lo dijo. Los clientes preguntan si Stanley tiene un EP. ¡Deberías hacer uno! Es una buena forma de conseguir algo extra. Stan, tú lo grabas, Ford, tú haces la portada.”

“¡Sí, sí!” Stan alardeó, pero Ford lucía aprehensivo.

“¿Cómo haremos un EP?”

“Seguro debe haber algún equipo de grabación en alguna parte del campus,” dijo Fidds, “Solo tenemos que hallarlo, pensar en algo.”

Ford se mordió el interior de la mejilla, “¡Yo, bueno, _supongo_ que podríamos!”

“¡Genial!, ¿chocas los seis?” Stan ofreció a lo que Ford palmeó su mano. Se viró hacia Fidds, “¿chocas los seis?”

Fidds palmeó la mano de Stan y después chocó los puños, “¡Victoria, hombre! ¡Deberíamos celebrar! ¿Quién se apunta para jugar Halo en nuestra casa cuando terminemos?”

“Creo que podré hacerlo. Estoy seguro de que Susie trabaja doble turno hoy,” Fidds metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar su teléfono para checar, “Mi pobre y dulce chica.”

Stan le dio un codazo en las costillas, “Eso seguramente va bien y en serio.” Su amigo lucía apenado, pero no respondió. Sin embargo, continuó, “¡No puedo creer que atrapaste a una chica con tanta clase, Fiddleford! ¡Y pudo ser mía!”

“Sí, porque realmente te la ganaste cuando la vimos por primera vez en el restaurante y le dijiste, ‘tu ojo es raro, hablemos de eso’.” Murmuró Ford para luego darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

Se irguió a la vez que sus palabras se hundían y sintió… una sacudida. De algo. No sabía qué exactamente, dándose cuenta de que era uno de esos momentos que se perdía. Siempre estaba demasiado distraído como para notar esas cosas. Aquellas palabras y acciones fundamentales que decían tanto él como Stanley. Esas… cosas sugestivas. Pero ahora, estando más consciente de ellas, se daba cuenta de cómo debían sonar.

También se dio cuenta de que se sentía… ¿molesto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Stan dijo que pudo haber salido con Susan? ¿Por qué le importaría? ¿No debería _querer_ que su hermano saliera con alguien? Él quería que saliera con Carla… ¿verdad? Trataba de recordar cómo pensaba en aquél entonces. Trataba de recordar cómo había reaccionado la primera vez que Stan mencionó a la chica, pero no pudo pensar mucho en ello pues Fidds elevó su tono.

“Susie tiene ojos preciosos. Ambos son tan perfectos como pueden ser.”

Susan, quien era llamada ‘Linda’ Susan por muchos, tenía un desafortunado caso de ambliopía. Ningún tratamiento parecía ayudar pero había aceptado su destino desde hacía mucho. Iba a la universidad comunitaria local y frecuentemente trabajaba en el restaurante que el trío se había topado un día muy entrada la noche… ¿o había sido muy temprano por la mañana?

Ford no podía recordar mucho al respeto a parte de que agonizaba por uno de los exámenes trimestrales mientras Fidds hacía lo mejor para tranquilizarlo diciéndole que todo saldría bien. Stanley, por su parte, estaba en medio de sus trabajos y lidiaba con sus propios problemas, preguntándose de dónde provendría su siguiente paga. Aquello fue antes de que alguno hallase trabajo en la Sala de Prensa, por lo que había sido un fuerte problema.

Susan les atendió y Stan había comenzado con aquella frase terrible. Ford tenía la cabeza entre las manos, gimoteando en voz alta todos los diferentes escenarios posibles de lo que podría ocurrir en medio del examen, cada uno más horrible y menos plausible que el anterior. ¿Y Fiddleford? Él miraba a Susan con estrellas en los ojos sin decir una sola palabra.

Ella les sirvió café y trajo panqueques y en el momento en que dejaron el restaurante, después de haber pagado, Fidds miró a ambos diciendo, muy sobrio, “Acabo de conocer a mi futura esposa.”

En ese entonces los gemelos rieron pero pronto se vieron arrastrados una y otra vez al restaurante por Fidds. Algunas veces ni siquiera tenían dinero como para ordenar algo. Se la pasaban sentados en una mesa con vasos de agua, Susan siempre atendiéndolos y Fidds solo… mirándola. Con la barbilla entre sus manos y los ojos grandes y tristes. Stan le animaba a que le invitase a salir pero parecía que a Fidds no le funcionaba el ingenio.

Finalmente, una noche, Susan llegó a su mesa recibiéndolos como siempre hacía. Cálidamente y con una risa suave, “Hola, trío misterio, ¿Qué será esta vez?”

Los había bautizado como el ‘Trío Misterio’ después de que habían comenzado a mostrarse en el restaurante cada noche, sin decir mucho sobre sí mismos además de sus nombres y sus órdenes. Bueno, a excepción Stanley, quien probaría una frase de ligue horrenda tras otra y… ahora que Ford lo pensaba mejor… empleaba muchas de esas frases horrendas con él primero… como… probándolas.

Y Ford siempre reía… porque le parecían lindas.

Aun así, Susan siempre pasaba de Stan y aquella noche en particular, antes de que pudieran decirle lo que iban a ordenar, miró a Fidds diciendo, “Quizás, ¿podría hacer una sugerencia?”

Fidds asintió y –por un momento- fue como si solo ellos dos estuvieran en el restaurante.

“Te sugiero mi número de teléfono,” lo apuntó en la hoja del bloc donde anotaba los pedidos y se la entregó con las mejillas sonrosadas a la vez que levantaba el párpado de su ojo caído para guiñarle. Una vez que se alejó de la mesa, Fidds apretó el trozo de papel sobre su pecho, estando en la novena nube. Y desde eso se habían vuelto una pareja inseparable. A no ser que, por supuesto, Susan tuviera que trabajar –que es lo que haría esa noche-. Por lo tanto, Fidds era libre para regresar a su apartamento.

Edwin y Daryl** entraron por la puerta, llegando para comenzar sus turnos. Cuando Shandra salió, Fidds se dirigió a ella, “¿Ya estamos liberados?”

Asintió rápidamente pero llamó a Stanley con un un dedo haciéndole señas para que le viera, “En un minuto, primero tengo que arreglar algo.”

Stan alzó las cejas mientras caminaba hacia ella. Shandra tomó una silla empujándola frente a ella, “Toma asiento.”

“¡Wow! ¡Shandra! ¡¿Haremos esto ahora?! Digo, siempre supe que esto pasaría algún día, pero me sorprende que quieras hacerlo frente a todos.”

“Cállate y siéntate,” gruñó a lo que Stan alegremente obedeció. Ford frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué pasaría exactamente. También comenzaba reconocer que lo que sintió antes con respecto a Stan y Susan era opaco en comparación a lo que sentía en ese momento. Shandra lucía como una super modelo. Stan le había dicho ‘sexy’ más veces de las que Ford podía contar, y había sido bastante coqueto y, realmente pensaba que un día él y Shandra-

“Hey, ¿estás bien?” preguntó Fidds sacándolo de sus veloces pensamientos.

Parpadeó rascándose la nuca, “¡Oh! Sí, uh, bien…”

Fidds no lucía muy convencido pero regresó su atención hacia Shandra y Stan. Ella estaba detrás de él enredando los dedos entre sus cabellos. Chasqueó la lengua, “Dios, tienes el cabello ridículamente largo.”

“¿Y?”

“Necesitas cortarlo. O hacer algo al respecto. Suficientemente malo es la barba de Fidds que crece día a día, y ahora aquí estás con tu cabello de ‘rockero’.”

“Ford también tiene cabello largo.”

“No está tan largo como el tuyo. El de él es más… esponjado,” Ford intervino con un ofendido ‘¡Hey!’, pero Shandra lo ignoró, “Y al menos utiliza un gorro 24/7. Mientras que usted, señor, necesita hacer algo al respecto cuando estés trabajando, así que” Shandra jaló una liga para el cabello de su muñeca tomando el grueso cabello de Stan. Haciéndolo hacia atrás con gentileza, formaba una útil cola de caballo. Una vez que terminó, asintió para sí, “Ahí. Mucho mejor. Al menos hasta que te lo cortes.”

Stan se puso en pie caminando hacia una de las más brillantes máquinas de café para tratar de ver su reflejo. Miró la pequeña cola de caballo esbozando una sonrisa, “¡Hey! ¡De acuerdo! Luce bastante bien.” Caminó hacia su hermano, “¿Ford? ¿Qué te parece?”

Ford extendió la mano para tocar con delicadeza, tirando de los mechones más largos que se rizaban cerca del cuello de Stan, “¡Me encanta!”

Stan sonrió y Ford miró su rostro como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado. Ford sintió un destello de calor agitándose en su estómago y, una vez más, fue como si viera desde afuera. Lo había hecho sin pensar. Tocaba el cabello de su hermano de aquella forma sin-sin encontrar algo raro o inusual. Jugaba con su _cabello_. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la piel del cuello de Stan, sus clavículas y de último en su camiseta cerca de su pecho. Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de su hermano a través de la ropa, podía sentir su pulso, sus latidos y-

“Me encanta,” Ford repitió con un tono ligeramente agudo, retirando la mano como si Stan quemara, llevándose los brazos hacia la espalda.

Si Stan se dio cuenta, no reaccionó, en vez de eso rio entre dientes volviéndose hacia Fidds, “¿Qué piensas, colega?”

Fidds sólo asintió. Shandra regresó la silla a su lugar correspondiente mientras Edwin y Daryl aparecieron con sus mandiles puestos. Stan y Fidds parecían listos para irse cuando Stan se dirigió hacia Shandra, “Hey, sobre el Nortwesth de mierda-“

“¿Lo tomo como que te refieres a Preston?”

“Sí. Mi hermano está preocupado de que nos demande o algo.”

Suspiró pesadamente, “¿Quieres que te diga si es una posibilidad real?”

“Si no te importa.”

“No se preocupen por eso,” le sonrió levemente, “A pesar de sus acusaciones, la quijada de Preston _no_ se rompió. Y considerando tu… ventaja en la situación, no le agradó la idea de ir con las autoridades.”

“¿Dices que está avergonzado porque le pateé el culo?”

Ella asintió a lo que Stan se relajó. Le habló con seriedad, “Sabes que puedes encontrar algo mejor, Shandra.”

“¿Quién dice que sigo saliendo con él?” dijo haciéndose el cabello hacia atrás, “Además, le dije que pudo haber sido peor. Fiddleford pudo involucrarse.”

Stan soltó una sonora carcajada, “¡Oh Dios! ¿Y qué dijo?”

“Entre líneas fue algo sobre cómo no podía imaginar que un paleto como Fiddleford le diera problemas.”

Stan atrajo a Fidds cerca de sí, señalándole, “¿Y ahí es donde le dijiste que nuestro Fidds es un tipo duro?”

Fiddleford sacó unos lentes oscuros del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones para ponérselos, “No tengo idea de lo que hablas, Stanley Pines.”

“Tonterías,” rio soltando a su amigo. Miró a Edwin y a Daryl, señalando con el pulgar a Fidds, “¿Sabían que este tipo es un maestro de ‘crave magwa’?”

Fiddleford se quejó, “Es Krav maga, Stanley, y sí, lo admito, soy hábil en eso al igual que otras formas de defensa personal.”

“¡Te refieres a artes marciales y habilidad para patear culos!”

“Me _refiero_ a defensa personal,” rebatió, “No planeo usar mis habilidades a menos que tenga que hacerlo. Ahora, ¿Nos vamos o qué? Quiero cenar y algo de Halo.”

“¡Oh sí! ¡Tendremos macarrones con queso hoy!” alardeó Stan a la vez que entraban al cuarto de atrás para checar su salida. Sin embargo, Ford aún tenía que descongelarse. Aun pensaba en cómo había tocado a Stan. Pensaba en cómo le hacía sentir Stan cuando hablaba sobre chicas…

...Dios, ¿Acaso tenía… envidia?

Volvió a poner los brazos al frente y miró las puntas de sus dedos. Las puntas de los dedos que tocaron a Stanley. Cerró el puño con firmeza, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de que también fuese al cuarto de atrás para checar su salida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Flagrante delicto. El contexto implica, literalmente tener relaciones sexuales con evidente desprecio por la seguridad personal(?)  
> **Edwin y Daryl son los policías en la serie.
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> De nuevo, muchas gracias a Tsukiawel por ser la mejor beta de la vida y muchísimas, muchísimas gracias a Slender-Depp por ayudarme con la traducción del siguiente capítulo. Si todo sale bien, probablemente se puedan hacer actualizaciones dos veces por semana. Por el momento, seguiré actualizando los lunes por la noche : )


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias de este capítulo: Lenguaje explícito, abuso infantil, alcohol, drogas (cigarros y tabaco).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia no me pertenece, es una traducción al español (autorizada) de la historia homónima de Cellard00rs en Tumblr, aka Redcarrigan en Ao3.
> 
> Los personajes de Gravity Falls pertenecen a Alex Hirsch.

Apenas tenían once años cuando el _incidente_ ocurrió.

Para Stanley y Stanford Pines, la mayor parte de su infancia había sido normal. Por lo menos, es así como lo veían. Su madre trabajaba desde casa, así que tenía más tiempo para dedicarles. En muchos sentidos, ella se encargó de criar a sus hijos sola. Siempre procuro que llevasen su desayuno a la escuela, que tomaran el autobús, y los recogía temprano de la escuela si se sentían mal. También los llenaba de besos y abrazos. Por todo lo que hacía por ellos, era una gran madre.

Luego estaba su padre.

Trabajaba largas horas en la casa de empeños que tenían justo debajo de su propia casa. Era un hombre de pocas palabras, difícil de impresionar y los gemelos en realidad no sabían nada acerca de él. De hecho, su madre siempre  se aseguraba de advertirles antes de que su padre cerrara la tienda, para que subieran a su cuarto de modo que no los viera y escuchara.

“Su padre trabaja mucho durante el día”, solía decirles, “Por lo que, cuando llega a casa, sólo quiere relajarse.”

Ella jamás lo dijo, pero era evidente que la única manera en que su padre _realmente_ podía relajarse era si los niños se quedaban callados.  Habían tenido problemas con esto cuando aún eran muy pequeños, pues era bastante difícil mantenerlos quietos hasta antes de que cumplieron los seis años. Fue durante esta época de su infancia en la que ambos empezaron a considerar a su figura paterna con cierto temor.

En días particularmente malos, su padre azotaría la puerta detrás de él, gruñiría y sus ojos lucirían como los de un gigante enojando, pisoteando todo a su alrededor. Su madre se apresuraría a interceptarlo y haría lo mejor que pudiera para calmarlo con comentarios gentiles y ocasionalmente, un beso en la mejilla.

Pero incluso, una vez que se calmaba, seguía siendo una persona inaccesible.

Se escondía detrás de sus enormes y oscuras gafas, contestando a todo con pocas palabras. Apenas si les prestaba atención a Ford y Stan. Ocasionalmente les preguntaría cómo había estado su día. Incluso les daba regalos de cumpleaños y de Navidad bastante similares. Pero realmente nunca se veía… interesado. Para él, era como si sus hijos sólo estuviesen… ahí.

Por otra parte, teniendo en cuenta las severas advertencias de parte de su madre, sus hijos hicieron todo lo posible para no molestarlo. Ambos siguieron sus reglas y respetaron sus leyes, pero muy rara vez le veían a los ojos y nunca hubo alguna clase de muestras de afecto. De hecho, la idea de _abrazar_ a Filbrick Pines parecía completamente ajena a la naturaleza.

Aun así, se las arreglaron para manejar su existencia (relativamente) armoniosa hasta ese fatídico  día.

Habían cumplido once años unos días atrás y la casa de empeños se veía en severos problemas financieros. Debido a esto, todos los días antes de que Filbrick llegara a casa, Stan y Ford estaban advertidos de quedarse en su cuarto, hasta que su madre llegara por ellos con una gran sonrisa indicando que no habían ‘moros en la costa’. Una sonrisa forzada, para ser exactos, pero al menos era lo suficientemente reconfortante para que los chicos salieran a cenar, asegurándose de siempre comer en completo silencio.

De los dos, Stanley era el que siempre se mostraba en contra de la manera en cómo su padre los criaba. Constantemente cuestionaba por qué ellos tenían que ser sumisos a su alrededor, por qué tenían que estar quietos, y aunque Ford estaba de acuerdo con él, siempre trataba de  argumentar que era porque debían ser respetuosos con sus mayores.

“Cuando seamos mayores”, Ford decía, “Podremos hacer lo que nosotros queramos, cuando queramos. Hacer muchas preguntas, resolver muchos misterios. Pero por el momento creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es mantenernos al margen.”

Y Stan había estado totalmente de acuerdo con él en esa etapa que él mismo denominó como su ‘fase de debilucho’. Aquel fue uno de los raros momentos en su vida en los cuales Filbrick mostraba interés en uno de sus hijos: había concluido que Stanley era el más débil de los dos. Ford tenía su intelecto, pero Stan necesitaba algo, y ese “algo” (elegido por Filbrick) fueron los golpes. Forzó a su hijo a tomar clases de boxeo, y aunque Stan lo odiaba al principio, -eventualmente- se dio cuenta de que era bastante hábil para ello.

Sin duda debido a su agresividad reprimida.

Una agresión que claramente provenía por el mismo padre que lo había forzado a tomar esas clases en primer lugar. Una vez más, esta agresión se volvió evidente en un día en cuestión. Dicho anteriormente, Stan no estaba conforme con lo que tenía y quería demostrar cuánto valía, probar cómo ambos estaban creciendo y cómo debían ser libres para pensar por ellos mismos, hacer cosas por sí mismos, como finalmente se convertían en la imagen ‘adulta’ que Ford siempre le decía que significaba que podían hacer cualquier cosa que quisieran.

Ese día, muy a su pesar, su madre no estaba en casa. Tuvo que ir a visitar a su madre, pues ésta había enfermado. Filbrick casi le ordenó a su esposa que llevara a sus hijos con ella, pero se mantuvo firme. No quería que los chicos vieran a su abuela de esa manera. Él era su padre;  podía hacerse cargo de ambos por lo menos durante _un_ fin de semana.

La primera noche, Filbrick subió las escaleras, dejó una bolsa con hamburguesas en la mesa de la cocina y les dijo que se las comieran. Stan y Ford  hicieron lo que se les había ordenado, y por la noche todo pareció un gran éxito. Fue la siguiente noche donde todo se derrumbó. Sin que ellos supieran, su padre había tenido un día particularmente difícil en la planta baja, mucho más duro que lo habitual, y sabiendo que su esposa no estaría esperándolo escaleras arriba para consolarlo, decidió ir al bar de su calle para dejar sus problemas atrás.

Él siempre se describía a sí mismo como un hombre bastante capaz de controlarse en el tema del alcohol, dicho esto se sumergió en una larga fila de vasos de whisky. Stan y Ford, sin saber dónde se encontraba su padre, decidieron hacerse algo de comer por sí mismos. Hicieron sándwiches con lo que encontraron el refrigerador y después se fueron a ver la televisión en su cuarto.

En ese tiempo, la familia Pines solo tenía una televisión. Siendo locamente frugal, la televisión de los Pines no era un dispositivo de peso ligero. Era una monstruosidad descomunal de otra época. Sin embargo, tenía todos los requerimientos de una televisión normal, así que no había razón para remplazarla. Esta no sería remplazada hasta que alguna bombilla en su interior se fundiera o alguna otra calamidad cayese sobre ella. Tampoco tuvieron problemas al discutir si debían adquirir otra televisión, ya que tanto Filbrick como su esposa estaban de acuerdo que era un gran distractor. Era mejor tener sólo una y mantenerla en un solo lugar.

Normalmente, siempre la mantenían en el cuarto de estar pero, para su cumpleaños, decidieron moverla al cuarto de los gemelos. Habían acordado que su madre regresaría la televisión al lugar de siempre, pero en las prisas de ver a su familia, simplemente lo olvidó. Mientras que la pasada noche había sido relativamente tranquila, Filbrick hizo algunos comentarios mientras comían sus hamburguesas sobre cómo desearía que la televisión estuviese en donde se suponía que debía estar, y eso fue lo que le dio a Stan una idea.

Después de que él y Ford terminaron sus sándwiches, Stan dijo, “Hey, tengo una idea.”

“¿Ah, sí?”

“Sí, estaba pensando que quizás tu y yo podríamos regresar la TV a su lugar.”

Ford frunció el ceño dudoso. Miró la enorme y pesada televisión delante de ellos, “No lo sé.”

“¡Ay, vamos! Entre los dos, ¡no habrá ningún problema!”

“Pero, ¿por qué la quieres mover? ¿No te gusta que esté aquí?”

“Sí me gusta, pero el otro día escuche a papá quejándose de cómo quería que la televisión estuviese en su lugar, y estaba pensando que, quizás si nosotros lo hacíamos, tal vez él, tú sabes, se impresione.”

Ford levantó sus cejas, “Nunca antes te habías preocupado por impresionar a nuestro padre.”

“Bueno, quiero decir,” Stan se veía avergonzado, “No quiero impresionarlo, pero creo que si lo hiciéramos, quizás se dé cuenta que estamos creciendo y se compadezca un poco de nosotros. Que vea que nos estamos volviendo hombres.” 

Los labios de Ford se torcieron, volteó a ver la televisión y se rascó la barbilla, “C-creo que podríamos…”

“¡Y le ahorraríamos una tarea a mamá!”, Stan le animó, “Vamos, Ford. Trabajaremos juntos y lo haremos en poco tiempo.”

Ford asintió y ambos empezaron a mover la televisión. Para poder cargarla la pusieron entre ellos, pero la televisión probó ser más pesada de lo que se veía. Lucharon con el peso de ésta, y cuando doblaron la esquina para entrar a la sala de estar, el picaporte de la puerta sonó ruidosamente. Sobresaltado, Ford soltó su lado de la televisión, y Stan incapaz de sostener el peso por sí solo, también la soltó. La televisión cayó al suelo, primero de cara, estrellándose contra el piso de madera.

El suelo bajo sus pies se sacudió debido al contundente peso del aparato. Ambos se congelaron, su piel se tornó pálida, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando la puerta se abrió y su padre estaba ahí. Primero vio a ambos y después bajo la vista para encontrarse con la televisión destruida entre los dos. Su cara, la cual estaba rosada debido al alcohol, se transformó en una terrible mascara furiosa. “¡¿Pero qué DEMONIOS han HECHO?!”.

Su voz era un terrible rugido que arrastraba las palabras provocando que ambos se encogieran con sólo oírla. Stan trató de hablar primero con la voz temblando por el miedo, “¡Pá, p-puedo explicarlo-!”

“¡¿Ustedes, pequeños BASTARDOS, rompieron mi MALDITA TELEVISIÓN?!” Gruñó azotando la puerta tras de sí tan fuerte que la casa tembló.

Ambos tragaron saliva, sus ojos inmediatamente se llenaron de temor, el sudor frío cubrió sus cuerpos y fue en ese momento en que todo cambió. Porque fue en ese momento que Ford alzó la mirada suspirando, “F-fue mi idea.”

Stan rápidamente volteo a ver a su hermano sin palabras, al mismo tiempo que Ford siguió mirando a su padre mientras _mentía_ , “Pensé que s-seria genial para mamá y para ti, s-si los ayudábamos y-y-“

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando Filbrick lo tomó por el brazo.  Lo sacudió con rudeza, tambaleándole el cuerpo y con la voz alcoholizada, “¡¿GENIAL?! ¡¿Creíste que sería GENIAL?!”

Ford hizo una mueca, retrocediendo un poco, “Yo sólo… Yo sólo quería hacer algo. Pensé que podríamos manejarlo, sabía que querías la televisión de vuelta, pero-“

“¿Pero qué? ¿No pudieron esperar a su madre? ¿O a mí? ¿Es eso, cerebrito? ¿Eh? ¡¿ES ESO?!”, sacudió un poco más a Ford y, su brazo se retorcía en el implacable agarre de su padre, haciendo que este dejara salir un pequeño quejido, “¿Te crees jodidamente inteligente, no es así, fenómeno de seis-“

“¡Basta! _¡Basta!”_ , Stan grito fuerte con una voz muy aguda a la vez que saltaba hacia su padre para detenerlo. Sus intentos fueron inútiles, ya que Filbrick desvió fácilmente los intentos de su hijo por alejarlo de Ford.  En lugar de ayudarlo, lo único que provocó fue que su padre lo llevara a su habitación jalándole del cuello de la camisa. Filbrick empujó a Stan dentro del cuarto con poco o nada de gracia. Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, giró la perilla para asegurarse de haber encerrado a Stan.

Stan, en pleno pánico, comenzó a lanzarse contra la puerta, golpeándola y llamando a su padre, a Ford, tratando de detener lo que sea que estuviera por pasar. Pero fue muy tarde, su padre estaba tan sumergido en la ira y el alcohol como para poder detenerse. Arrastró a Ford de nuevo a la sala de estar. Lo empujo contra el sofá, y murmurando en voz baja, se desabrocho el cinturón. Era un cinturón largo de cuero con una hebilla grande, plateada y fuerte.

Ford estaba congelado por el miedo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su padre se quitó los anteojos y reveló sus ojos. Con sus oscuros ojos inyectados en sangre fulminó  a su hijo con la mirada **,** “Te enseñare lo que mi padre me hacía. ¿Crees que eres muy inteligente? Quítate la camisa y date la vuelta.”

“¡Papá, lo siento, lo siento, no quería-!”

“¡HAZLO!”

Temblando, hizo lo que le ordenó y se dio la vuelta. El primer golpe del cinturón fue alarmante y doloroso que Ford sólo pudo sacudirse hacia adelante con los ojos bien abiertos. El segundo golpe fue aún más fuerte que el inicial y no pudo evitar el sonido que le arrancó. Hubo un tercero, un cuarto, un quinto, pero ─irónicamente─ el que más le daño le provocó, fue el sexto. En su estado de embriaguez, Filbrick no sostenía  bien el cinturón. Este se le resbaló y justo en el sexto golpe, la hebilla del cinturón voló junto con el broche de metal, provocando que se le rasgara la piel profundamente al impactar contra su columna. Fue en este golpe donde Ford realmente gritó. Antes de eso, hacía todo lo posible por sofocar sus gritos, pero el dolor que experimento con el último golpe fue demasiado. Era como una línea de fuego a través de la fina red de venas de todo su cuerpo, desde lo alto de su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies.

Fue aquel golpe el que logró hacer que Filbrick saliera del estado de ira producido por el alcohol. La imagen de la brillante sangre  brotando de la profunda herida en la pequeña y pálida espalda de su hijo le hizo detenerse. Tropezó y soltó el cinturón tan rápido como si hubiese tocado fuego. Se llevó una de sus pesadas manos a la boca a la vez que colapsaba sobre sus rodillas, “Oh dios, oh _cristo…_ ¡¿Qué he hecho?! “

Balbuceó aquellas palabras temblorosamente, pero Ford no le escucho. En vez de eso, hacía lo posible por dejar de llorar, dejar de sollozar, rodeándose a sí mismo con ambos brazos. Cuando su padre trato de acercarse, él se apretó aún más contra su propio cuerpo. Aterrorizado, cayó al suelo haciéndose un ovillo. Ni siquiera sabía que era posible estar asustado de aquella forma. Se mecía con las rodillas frente su rostro. Su espalda, dios...su espalda _dolía._ Dolía _muchísimo._

“Stanford”, el cálido aliento con olor a alcohol de su padre revolvió su cabello, “Oh dios, hijo… _Mi_ hijo. Lo siento tanto, lo siento, _lo siento…”_

Ford seguía sollozando apretándose más en el ovillo, el dolor de su espalda era terrible. Aun así, a su padre no le importó y lo atrajo hacia sí mismo para hacer todo lo posible para consolarlo y disculparse. Mientras, Stan continuaba gritando, llorando y golpeando la puerta de su cuarto, sin saber qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasando pero temiendo absolutamente lo peor, los sonidos que había escuchado hicieron que su cuerpo se llenara de miedo.

Fue una larga y oscura noche. Una noche que ninguno de ellos jamás podría olvidar.  

+

Siempre, cada vez que veía la cicatriz en la espalda de Ford, Stan recordaba esa noche.

Probablemente era por ello que Ford hacia todo lo posible por mantenerla cubierta la mayor parte del tiempo. Joder, usaba más capas de ropa de lo que debería sólo por eso. Y si, también las usaba porque solía enfriarse con mucha facilidad, pero Stan sabía la verdad. Era la manera de Ford de consolarlo, de mantener esa nube negra lejos de la cabeza de su hermano. Era tan triste que era gracioso. _Ford_ trataba de proteger a _Stan_ de la cicatriz que _Ford_ tenia. Él amaba a Ford por eso, de verdad que lo hacía, pero también sabía que era inútil.

No existía una cura para lo que sentía acerca de esa cicatriz que ni siquiera  le pertenecía. Jamás olvidaría lo que sintió cuando fue encerrado en esa habitación. Incluso a veces solía tener pesadillas con ello. Esa puerta, esa barrera, que lo mantenían lejos de su gemelo, impidiéndole proteger a la persona que amaba más que a nadie. Todo lo que el escuchaba eran simples sonidos; todo lo que él podía hacer era sucumbir ante el pánico. Eventualmente su padre le había dejado salir, tranquilizándolo lo suficiente para que les acompañara al hospital donde ocultarían la verdad con una clásica mentira.

Ford _se había caído._ Estaba jugando en la casa de empeños cuando cayó de espaldas en algunos artículos lacerándole la espalda, y los médicos lo habían creído porque, ¿por qué no? Y Stan quería gritar a todo pulmón que eso era una total mentira, que nada de eso había sucedido y que su padre era un _monstruo._ Pero Ford lo miró con aquellos ojos suplicantes y Stan simplemente se mantuvo en silencio.

A veces odiaba a Ford por eso. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo no lo hacía, porque Ford hizo un gran sacrificio esa noche. Ford había dicho que fue _su_ idea. Se dejó lastimar en vez de Stan ese día. Especialmente considerando sus verdaderos sentimientos por su hermano. Sentimientos que siempre mantuvo bien escondidos, o por lo menos, eso era lo que él pensaba hasta ahora.

Recientemente, Ford parecía consciente de estos. Probablemente gracias a Preston. Imbécil. Sólo pensar en Northwest hacia que Stan apretara los botones del mando con mayor fuerza, como si en verdad estuviese disparando el arma que sostenía en el juego. Fidds estaba sentado a su lado, controlando fríamente la palanca del mando para poder moverse dentro del juego y dar un buen tiro de francotirador. Trabajaban en perfecta coordinación, obteniendo un flujo constante de puntos, mientras  Ford yacía en un sofá con la nariz enterrada en algún libro de texto.

“Oye, ¿Fiddleford?”, Ford preguntó distraído.

Fiddleford respondió con un murmullo.

“¿Ya terminaste tu esquema para la clase de Ingeniera Avanzada?”

“Síp.”

Ford dejo escapar un suspiro dando a entender a Stan que no había terminado el suyo y que sentía una intensa envidia por ello. Stan rió entre dientes provocando que Fidds posara sus ojos en él. Ford se puso de pie, “Si me necesitan, estaré trabajando en ello en mi habitación.” 

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de él indicó que Ford ya no estaba ahí, por lo que Fidds se aclaró la garganta, “Así que, Stanley…”

 “Ajá.”

“Me ha llamado bastante la atención que tu hermano está preocupado sobre la cercanía  en su relación.”

Stan puso los ojos en blanco apretando incluso más fuerte los botones, “Si, lo sé. Aparentemente Northwest abrió su gran bocota, hablando pura mierda e hizo que Ford se cuestionase nuestra relación o algo. Como si hubiese algo que cuestionar.”

“¿Estás diciendo que no lo hay?”

Stan sintió como el cabello de su cuello se erizaba, pero lo ignoró, “No. Somos _hermanos._ Eso es todo.”

“Hermanos”, repitió Fidds pero  la manera en que lo dijo creó una ola de calor sobre el rostro de Stan haciendo que sus dedos se resbalaran un poco, provocando que su personaje en la pantalla se moviera torpemente. Trato de calmarse a sí mismo, ignorando el vago flash de culpa.

“Así es, hombre.”

Fidds no volvió a hablar durante un largo rato, pero antes de que se adentraran a otra misión, murmuró en voz baja, “Sabes… te conozco desde hace tiempo…”

Stan empezaba a sentirse tenso.

“…y creo que estaría bien si eres honesto conmigo.”

“¿Qué? ¡Pero sí lo soy!”

“Stanley.”, le dijo en un tono como de reproche, provocando que Stan se enfadara,

“Fidds, ¡¿Pero que dem-?!”

El otro alzó su mano para interrumpir lo que estaba por decir, “Mira, no lo tienes que decir en voz alta si no te sientes cómodo. Lo entiendo. Sólo estoy diciendo… Mira, Ford no es tonto… Bueno, lo es un _poco._ En la ciencia es un genio, pero ¿con la gente? Es un completo tonto. Así que él no ve lo que yo, pero desafortunadamente, también Northwest lo ve.”

“¿V-ver qué?”, su voz cambió un poco de tono escuchándose de una manera retorcida. Dejó salir una especie de risa sin humor, haciendo que Fiddleford le dedicase una rápida mirada. Se aflojo el cuello de la camisa y volvió la mirada a la pantalla. Su personaje había muerto. Con un gruñido soltó el mando y se dejó caer encima de la alfombra mirando hacia el techo **.** Volteó a ver a su compañero sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían, susurrando, “No es nada.”

“Stanley, lo que quiero decir es”, se acercó con una voz tierna y suave, “Deberías estar pensando en el futuro y exactamente qué vas a hacer”, el otro no volteo a verlo por lo que continuo, “Porque a mí no me importa un carajo, pero a otras personas sí. Tienes que preguntarte a ti mismo si te importa o no. Y si _a él_ le importa. Es lo que quiero decir. De alguna manera u otra… se sabrá. No puedes mantenerlo en secreto por siempre.”

Stan cerró los ojos sintiéndolos arder incómodamente. Los frotó, “Carajo… Quiero un cigarro.”

Fidds miro la puerta cerrada del dormitorio y golpeo gentilmente su pierna. “Vamos, sígueme.”

Fiddleford fue hacia la puerta de cristal deslizable que daba acceso al balcón y, finalmente, Stan le siguió. De una de las macetas, sacó una caja de cigarros, lo cual le sorprendió, (¿Cómo sabía Fidds que ahí los ocultaba?) y más para su sorpresa, de otra maceta sacó una pequeña caja de plástico que hizo que los ojos de Stan se abrieran de par en par al darse cuenta de lo que tenía dentro, “Mierda, ¿eso es tabaco masticable?”

Fidds asintió, “Es difícil que no se convierta en un hábito en el sitio donde crecí. Estoy a punto de dejarlo, no quiero causar mi propia muerte… pero te acompañare por solidaridad, después de todo, es una plática bastante fuerte.”

Respondió con un  bufido a la vez que encendía el cigarro. Dio un par de caladas y sacudió la cabeza sin encontrarse con la mirada de Fidds,  “Esto es bastante extraño.”

El silencio cayó sobre ellos pero Stan fue el encargado de romperlo, “Siempre quise una persona en quien confiar…”, río sin nada de gracia, “Y ahora que la tengo no tengo ni una mierda que decir.”

“No tienes que hacerlo.”

Stan sacudió la cabeza, “No podría decir cuando comenzó… pero esa noche, ya sabes… _esa_ noche.”

El otro asintió, por supuesto que sabía.

“Ese fue más o menos el inicio. Él fue tan… valiente. Digo, ahí estábamos, un par de niños que no sabían una mierda, con un padre que no era el mejor de todos… y luego ahí estaba Ford  de pie, echándose la culpa y dejando que él… dejando que él…” 

Dio otra calada dejando salir lentamente el humo por la boca, “Todo lo hizo por _mí._ Nunca lo ha dicho, pero yo sé que así fue. Creo que estaba preocupado de que el viejo me matara por el estado en que estaba, y él siempre… tú sabes, siempre prefirió a Ford, así que decidió recibir la bala echándose la culpa. Nunca he podido perdonarme a mí mismo, ni perdonar a pá por lo que hizo. Y sé que Ford no le ha perdonado del todo, pero él quiere olvidarlo y yo simplemente no puedo, _no puedo…”_

Fidds masticaba el tabaco en silencio. Frunciendo el ceño, escupió en una de las plantas que estaba a su lado. Cerró la cajita sacudiendo la cabeza, “Creo que mi abstinencia inicia oficialmente. Había olvidado lo horrible que sabe.”

“¿Entonces se termina la solidaridad?”

“Aun te apoyo, pero no puedo seguir con esto. Susie se esforzó bastante para que lo dejara, ¿sabes? Ella no quiere que muera a causa de esto.”

“Ford también intenta hacer que lo deje.”

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que Fidds habló, “Apuesto a que lo hace.”

“Lo nuestro no es como lo tuyo con Susie, ¿sabes?”

De nuevo el silencio. “Pero te gustaría que así fuera.”

Stan aplastó el cigarro y finalmente volteó a ver a su amigo a los ojos, “No sé qué demonios hacer.”

Sus labios se contrajeron con tristeza y posó su mano en el hombro de Stan, “Los mejores de nosotros nunca lo saben.”

“Eres de gran ayuda”, refunfuño dejando escapar una leve risa cuando sin previo aviso, el celular de Fidds empezó a sonar. Lo revisó con una boba sonrisa en los labios indicándole a Stan que se trataba de Susan, “Parece que mi chica ya salió de trabajar.”

“Lo tomo como que ya te estás yendo.”

“Si no te importa.”

“Hey, pudimos jugar Halo, pudiste decirme que todo mundo sabe mi secreto. Creo que hemos logrado suficiente esta noche.”

Fidds le sonrió con simpatía, “Tienes tiempo, Stanley. Aclara tu mente para saber qué es exactamente lo que quieres hacer.”

Al darse la vuelta para marcharse se encontró con Ford saliendo de la habitación, “Huelo humo, OTRA VEZ.”

“Esa es mi señal para irme”, pero justo cuando estaba por pasar de largo a su amigo, Ford le detuvo.

“¡¿Eso es tabaco masticable?!”

Fidds no se había dado cuenta que aun sostenía la caja de plástico donde guardaba dicha sustancia. Le sonrío y le entrego la cajita, “Tranquilo, ¡lo dejo!”

Salió corriendo de ahí y Ford volteó a ver a Stanley, “¡Mañana conseguiremos parches de nicotina para ti! Y no saldrás al balcón sin mi supervisión.”

“Claro, Má.” Murmuró a lo que Ford le golpeó en la cabeza.

“Debería hacerte dormir en el futón otra vez para que no me pegues ese olor a cenicero.”

“Sí, porque eso funcionó muy bien para ti la última vez. Ya sabes, cuando después de unas horas estabas congelándote y no pudiste resistirte a ser la cucharita”, le contestó con un solo propósito: mirar la reacción de Ford y asegurarse de que este se tensara. Mierda. Mierda, mierda, _mierda **.**_ Dejó de molestar a su hermano.

“Deberías tratar de quedarte en tu lado del colchón.”

No quería eso. _No lo quería._ Pero quizás, ¿eso era lo que él quería? Ford pareció relajarse con esas últimas palabras, “Lo hare cuando dejes de quedarte con todas las sábanas”.

Y una vez más, todo era normal, o por lo menos era como Stan pensaba que debería ser. Como Ford probablemente quería que fuese. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Fidds tenía razón. En algún punto de su vida explotaría y tendría que tomar una decisión. Pero, ¿cuál de todas? ¿Escapar a las colinas? ¿Enfrentar un gran rechazo? ¿Inventar mentiras más grandes? ¿O tomar el riesgo y poner el asunto sobre la mesa?

O… ¿O simplemente debería intentarlo otra vez? ¿Tratar de-de salir con alguien otra vez? Después de lo que paso con Carla, no le quedaban ganas, pero si esforzaba quizás podría encontrar a alguien que realmente le ayude a olvidar a su hermano. Ayudarlo a salir adelante. No tenía una respuesta ahora, pero estaba bastante consciente de algo: tenía que hacer _algo_ y pronto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por Leer! ¡Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado!
> 
> Este capítulo fue traducido por la hermosa Slender-Depp, revisado por el amor de Tsuki-awel y editado por su servilleta (Sara).
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la traducción y contribuyen a hacer de este un mundo más hermoso.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias de este capítulo: Lenguaje fuerte y chistes de ‘papá’ muy, pero muy malos (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia no me pertenece, es una traducción al español (autorizada) de la historia homónima de Cellard00rs en Tumblr, aka Redcarrigan en Ao3.
> 
> Los personajes de Gravity Falls pertenecen a Alex Hirsch.

**K hacs?**

_Estoy en psic._

**Psíquico? Ma db star orgullosa.**

_Clase de psicología, tonto._

**Km sta?**

_Bien, pero debería estar prestando atención en lugar de enviarte mensajes._

( **◕** ︵ **◕** )

_No me envíes iconos de reacciones tristes._

**Dios. Scrib emoji, pls.**

_No. Me niego._

**K aburrido. Ncsitas chists!**

_Stan. NO. ¡Trato de prestar atención!_

**Si no stuvieras aburrido no kntestarias. PUES! CHISTS! Scuchst sobre ese nuevo rstaurant de la luna?**

_No. Te estoy ignorando._

**La comida es buena, pero ni hablar de la atmosfera.**

_Por dios… ¡Stanley, déjame en paz!_

**Tengo tanto stres.***

_¿Qué?_

**K es 4.**

_¡DIOS! ¡Ese estuvo horrible! Por favor, detente._

**No kiers k m detenga. Kntstas muy rapido. Kiers + chists.**

_No quiero más chistes. Aunque admito que es un poco aburrida esta clase._

**(** **ﾉ** **◕** **ヮ** **◕** **)**

_¿Qué acabo de decirte sobre los íconos de reacción¿Por qué me enviaste ese?_

**Te gustan mis chists. Admitist k kiers +.**

  1. _¡Eso NO fue lo que dije! ¡Dije que qué esta clase no es intelectualmente estimulante!_



**SIGNIFICA K KIERS + CHISTS. KIERS K TE HAGA REIR!**

_Stanley, eso no es lo que quiero._

**OKOK. Pero, kmo organizas una fiesta aerea?**

_¿De qué estás hablando?_

**La planeas****

_Te juro que te odio._

**Te reiste? Si, apuesto k si. Apuesto k estás lurao.**

_¿Qué significan eso para empezar?_

**Laughing ur ass off. Apuesto k hicist una scena n clase.**

_No pasó._

**?????**

_Bueno. Puede que haya tenido que aclarar mi garganta por TOSER. No por reír._

**≧** **∇** **≦**

_Eres el peor._

**Mients. Me amas.**

Observó aquél último texto como si fuera a saltar de la pantalla para morderle. Acababa de dejar su clase de psicología, en la cual la profesora le preguntó si se encontraba bien porque había tosido sonoramente (tosido, tosido, NO se había atragantado por reír) durante su lectura. Le dijo que todo estaba bien y continuó mensajeándose con su hermano a pesar de que sabía que no era lo ideal. Pero no podía evitarlo. No podía resistirse a chatear con su gemelo, aunque ahora aquel último texto estaba ahí y era…

Stan se refería a ‘amar’ como hermano. Claro que lo hacía. Ford estaba seguro de ello. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de cómo responder. No tuvo que hacerlo porque Stan terminó escribiéndole primero.

**Sigues en clase?**

Aquello era más fácil de responder.

_No. Ya salí._

**K sigue?**

_Nada. Tengo un hueco de tres horas entre clases. Puede que vaya a la biblioteca a trabajar en algunos proyectos. ¿Qué hay de ti?_

**Ando trabajando en un almacen de madera en la ruta 18 con Dan. Estoy sudando.**

Los labios de Ford se curvaron al leer eso cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

_La Ruta 18 no está muy lejos de aquí._

**Claro, pueds ver kmo te saludo?**

Rio entre dientes antes de contestarle rápidamente.

_¿Ya almorzaste?_

**Nop.**

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse. Ciertamente, podría comer. Y sería agradable ver a Stanley. Con ello en mente, marcó al restaurante donde Susan trabajaba. Ordenó de ensalada, un sándwich de albondigón y dos latas de refresco Pitt para llevar. Guardando el teléfono en su mochila de mensajero se dispuso a caminar rápidamente. Miró su reloj asintiendo. Debería tener tiempo suficiente si se apresuraba.

+

 

Para la sorpresa de Ford, Susan lo estaba esperando en el mostrador con dos bolsas cafés de papel. Se acercó sonriendo, “Hey, no sabía que estabas trabajando”

“Me llamaron para que cubriera este turno”, Ford pagaba por su pedido mientras ella sonreía al cobrarle, “Lo cual es genial porque terminaré más temprano. ¡Finalmente tendré una tarde libre completa con mi Fiddles!”

Ford suspiró divertido a la vez que guardaba el cambio en sus bolsillos, “Ustedes y los apodos.”

“Ajá, claro, _sixer_ ,” hizo especial énfasis en el apodo.

Ford pudo sentir como se encendían sus mejillas, “A-así es como me llama Stan.”

“Oh,” se jactó alzando el párpado caído para guiñarle, “Lo sé.”

“Es algo de _hermanos_ , Susan. Lo hace para molestar.”

“También te llama cerebrito,” añadió a lo que Ford no pudo evitar desviar la mirada, sintiéndose algo ansioso.

Primero Preston, luego Fiddleford y ahora Susan. Empezaba a sentirse como si fuera realmente ignorante. Pero recordó que había dicho que quería descubrir la naturaleza exacta de su relación con Stanley. Una relación que trataba de verla de forma normal, pero que otros empezaban a ver como… algo más. Algo más. Susan fue llamada para atender a un cliente por lo que se despidió rápidamente cogiendo las bolsas para irse.

Se trepó en un autobús checando su teléfono para tratar de encontrar dónde se ubicaba exactamente el almacén de madera. Estaba más cerca de lo que había pensado por lo que no tuvo que viajar mucho rato antes de llegar a su destino.

Bastantes hombres corpulentos caminaban de un lado a otro por el lugar, levantando grandes tablones de madera recién cortada. El olor en el aire era extrañamente intoxicante –Fresco y limpio con un sabor metálico escondido-.Logró encontrar a un trabajador que no estuviera muy ocupado para preguntarle dónde estaba Stan.

Al principio el hombre no tenía idea de quién estaba hablando, pero una vez que Ford mencionó a Dan, asintió apuntando hacia la izquierda, diciéndole que el equipo de Dan se encontraba en esa dirección. Ford le agradeció y procurando ser extra cuidadoso, atravesó el área. Por todos lados habían trabajadores y equipos peligrosos, el estruendo del trabajo era casi ensordecedor y lo último que quería era terminar en una situación riesgosa. Mientras buscaba a Stan, también buscaba a Dan con la mirada. Después de todo, era difícil no ver a Dan. Era una mole humana con una brillante mata de cabello pelirrojo. Ford no tendría problema en encontrarlo. Pero no fue Dan a quien vio primero, sino a Stan. Y Stan había dicho que estaba sudando pero…

Ford se congeló sosteniendo las bolsas de comida con firmeza entre sus manos mientras observaba a Stan… trabajando. Cargaba una gran viga de madera la cual lanzó a la parte trasera de una camioneta. Se viró y repitió la operación. Estaba inclinado y Ford solo… lo observa. Los ruidos a su alrededor parecieron desvanecerse lentamente hasta cesar pareciendo que los únicos que estaban ahí eran Stanley y él.

La espalda de Stan era larga y curva –una columna fuerte, arqueada cuando se inclinaba- sus manos grandes cubiertas con guantes y llenas de propósito al coger otra viga de madera. Sus gruesos y musculosos muslos trabajando para soportar el peso, sus fuertes pantorrillas flexionándose mientras sus pantalones se aferraban más a su trasero-

Sacudió la cabeza pero no le fue de ayuda. Nada parecía despejar la bruma cuando Stan volvió a levantarse para virarse. Sus brazos estaban desnudos. Brazos fuertes y musculosos, con un rastro de vello en los hombros. Usaba una sport blanca manchada de tierra –como sus pantalones-. Tenía una pañoleta roja colgando de su bolsillo trasero y su rígido sombrero amarillo brillante se mantenía firme en su lugar mientras depositaba la viga en la camioneta. Se viró recargándose en esta mientras se quitaba el sombrero, utilizando el antebrazo para apartar el sudor de su frente. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una pequeña cola de caballo pero no duró mucho, pues Stan se quitó la liga que lo sostenía.

Su oscuro y grueso cabello caía en libertad, húmedo y ensortijado. Se quitó los guantes para pasar una mano desnuda sobre este, haciéndolo más alborotado y lanudo. Tomó la pañoleta pasándola por la parte trasera de su cuello y luego por adelante y su… su piel estaba bronceada, su cuello grueso, una columna de músculo perfectamente esculpida que se balanceaba al tragar. La pañoleta se movió con suavidad hacia la parte superior de su pecho, tirando un poco de su camiseta dejando salir unos cuantos vellos. Ford se percató de que desde hacía cinco minutos dejó de respirar pues se le escapó un sonido ahogado mientras el aire corría apresurado hacia sus pulmones.

Dan apareció y caminó hacia Stan. Le dio una palmada en el hombro para llamarlo y decirle algo al oído. Stan se volvió encontrándose con Ford. Y le sonrió. Una grande, brillante y feliz sonrisa que provocó que las palabras se le escaparan a Ford sin poder evitarlo, “Oh, mierda.”

Las palabras parecieron sacudir a Ford fuera de ello. Era muy raro que insultase. Parpadeó antes de devolverle la sonrisa a Stan, señalando las bolsas de comida. Trató de regular su salvaje ritmo cardiaco mientras su gemelo caminaba hacia él, gritando sobre el estruendo del almacén, “¡Hey! ¡Me preguntaba por qué no contestabas!”

La primera idea estúpida que le vino a la mente salió directamente por sus labios, “Tienes vello en los hombros.”

“¡¿Qué?!” gritó Stan pues las palabras de Ford se habían perdido entre los sonidos del almacén, a lo que se sintió un gran alivio.

Intentó de nuevo, hablando más alto, “¡¿Cómo me escribiste para empezar?! ¡Parece que estás trabajando duro!”

Le alegraba que el volumen del área estuviera fuerte, pues así su probablemente su voz sonaría normal y no tan agitada.

“¡Lo hice durante mi descanso!” Stan volvió la mirada hacia las bolsas apuntándoles con el dedo, “¡¿Es comida?!”

Ford asintió, “¡Dijiste que no habías comido!”

“¡Genial! ¡Deja que le diga a Dan!” Stan corrió hacia donde Dan mientras Ford le esperaba ahí, sintiéndose aturdido y un poco estúpido.

Stan hablaba con el hombre, quien asintió de inmediato. Agitó una mano para llamar la atención de su hermano. Ford lo siguió hacia donde se dirigía. Caminaron durante un rato, lejos de la bulliciosa zona de trabajo.

Llegaron a un sito donde los trabajadores montaron un  área para comer. Viejas mesas de picnic de madera con bancas de madera añadidos, baños portátiles a poca distancia, etc. Stan se trepó en una de las mesas, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas mientras observaba las bolsas cafés con un hambre voraz. Ford se sentó en una de las bancas, negando con la cabeza, “¿Sabes? Podrías sentarte a la mesa, no sobre esta.”

“Si, si, como sea. ¡Comida!”

“¿Comida qué?”

Stan puso los ojos en blanco, “¡Ahora!”

“Lo siento, la palabra que pensaba era ‘por favor’, pero tenemos algunos adorables premios de consolación-“

“¡Cállate y dame la bolsa!” Stan farfulló sin tintes de enojo. A lo mucho, estaba cargado de humor. Ford se encontró riendo entre dientes mientras le daba la bolsa.

Se la arrancó para mirar dentro saboreando con alegría por adelantado, “¡Oh dios, oh dios! ¿Sándwich de albondigón, patatas fritas y una Pitt? ¡Realmente me amas!”

Ford sintió que algo en su cabeza se agitó. Luego se relajó. Hermanos, hermanos –se refiere como hermanos, ¿cierto? Cierto.- Pero Ford comenzaba a preguntarse que qué tal si _no_ se refería a esa manera, lo que era algo… ¿emocionante? Una extraña e inquiete energía se apoderó de él mientras sacaba su propia comida, “Tienes razón, supongo.”

“¿Qué dijiste antes? No pude entenderlo, creo que era algo de mis hombros.”

Al haber comenzado a comer, se atragantó un poco con la ensalada antes de que pudiera balbucear, “¡Oh! Uh, solo… noté que tienes vello en los hombros.”

Stan dio un vistazo antes de encogerse de hombros, “Si, los chicos de aquí se burlan todo el tiempo. Dicen que nunca habían visto a una chica con tanto vello.”

_Bien._

La palabra brincó en la mente de Ford antes de poder detenerse. Miró hacia abajo, hacia su propia ensalada, sintiendo como un nudo se formó en su garganta. Carajo. ¡¿Qué maldita reacción había sido esa?! No. Él sabía _exactamente_ qué tipo de reacción era. Volvió a mirar a Stan quien estaba sentado ahí mientras el sol brillaba tras de él como iluminándolo. Lucía como un dios que había bajado a la tierra o algo por el estilo y ahí fue cuando Ford supo.

Si están no sentía algo por él, no importaba realmente.

Porque Ford sentía algo por _él_.

O comenzaba a sentirlo.

¿O quizá siempre lo había sentido?

Stan, completamente inconsciente de que su gemelo tenía una crisis existencial interna, dio un mordisco al sándwich y habló con la boca llena, “Hablando de chicas, estoy pensando en invitar a salir a Shandra.”

Y así, el mundo entero de Ford se hizo añicos.

Empujó su ensalada pues el apetito había desaparecido por completo. Trató de sonar casual y no como si Stan acabara de golpearle en el rostro, “¿Oh?”

“Sí. Ya no está saliendo con Preston, ¿Verdad? Así que, ¿Por qué no?”

“Sí. ¿Por qué no?” repitió dándose cuenta de que había un dejo de histeria en su tono, pero Stan no pareció percatarse pues continuó.

“Digo, probablemente no esté interesada, pero vale la pena intentar. Y si dice que ‘no’, pues no será la gran cosa pues tengo a otras chicas posibles en mente.”

“¿Si?” Ford logró decir sintiendo que podría comenzar a llorar, lo cual era real y absolutamente ridículo.

“Si,” Stan contestó volviéndose hacia él sin pensar, totalmente emocionado. Ford quería-quería solo golpearlo mientras divagaba, “Verás, ayer, cuando trabajaba con Shandra, Tad vino- ya sabes, ¿Tad Strange?”

Ford asintió. Todos en el campus conocían a Tad. Era uno de los tipos más amigables de la Técnica de la Costa Oeste. Asistía a muchas de las mismas clases que Ford tomaba y aunque no estaba a su mismo nivel intelectual, lo admiraba por su trabajo duro y su actitud.

“Bueno, como probablemente sabrás, Tad tiene la mala fortuna de estar en la misma fraternidad que ese pendejo de Northwest. Bueno, Northwest estaba hablando de nuestro encuentro y mi música y aparentemente, Tad –siendo cool- lo interpretó de la forma correcta. La cual es que soy genial y Preston me la pela. Bueno, independientemente de eso, me invitó a tocar en la fiesta de Halloween de la fraternidad el próximo fin de semana ¡y acepté!”

“Eso-Eso es grandioso.”

“¡Lo sé! ¡¿Verdad?! ¿Y sabes quiénes más asistirán a la fiesta? ¡Universitarias! Y en particular, ¡hermandades de chicas! De ninguna forma puedo fallar. Y me di cuenta,” se encogió de hombros como si no fuese la gran cosa, “ya sabes, ha pasado un tiempo desde Carla. Debería regresar a ello.”

“Ya veo.” Ford dijo apagado, “Bueno… bien por ti.”

Todo adentro de Ford gritaba. Su estómago estaba revuelto, lleno de nudos. Llevó las manos a la superficie de la mesa de picnic. Tomó uno de sus dedos extra con la mirada cabizbaja porque sentía que si miraba hacia arriba, Stan vería sus ojos empañados y preguntaría qué ocurría y no había manera alguna en que Ford pudiera decirle. Honestamente, ni siquiera _él_ estaba seguro de saberlo.

Incluso era difícil recapitular. Ahí estaba, preguntándose si su hermano sentía algo por él y en lugar de aquello llegó a la conclusión de que él era quien sentía algo por Stan. Algún-algún deseo. Un sentimiento que iba más allá de ser hermanos, parientes, gemelos. Algo más profundo. Más apasionado. Un… ¿enamoramiento? Y ahora ahí estaba Stan diciendo ‘Oh, si, por cierto, voy a comenzar a salir de nuevo.’.

Y Ford se sentía mal. Terrible. Egoísta. Stan merecía salir y chicas y amor, él-él realmente lo merecía. Y no era algo que realmente pudiese compartir con Ford. Estaban relacionados. Por supuesto, a Ford no le importaba si lo estuvieran o no. Para Ford sólo… no tenía nada de malo con ello. Sabía que debía haberlo, pero no lo había. Al científico en él no le importaba su similitud genética. Mientras Stanley estuviera bien con ello y realmente estuviera interesado…

Pero no lo estaba.

No podía estarlo.

Todos estaban equivocados. Debían estarlo. Tenía sentido. Preston estaba equivocado el noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo y Fidds y Susan eran románticos. Románticos con una extraña concepción de las parejas, pero románticos después de todo. Además, estaban tan involucrados el uno con el otro que veían parejas en todos lados. Aquello sonaba razonable. Ford lentamente comenzaba a darse cuenta de que mientras estuvo reflexionando todo eso, Stan siguió hablándole.

“… y tú también, ¿verdad?”

“¿Huh?” se arriesgó a encararlo, razonablemente seguro de que su rostro no lo delataría.

“Decía que quizá tú también podrías hallar una chica. Nunca has salido con alguien, cerebrito. Sería bueno que encontraras una dama.”

“Oh. Claro.” Murmuró mientras Stan terminaba su sándwich. Una vez que terminó, cogió la lata de Pitt, eructando la aplastó con una mano y la aventó al contenedor. Los labios de Ford se torcieron tratando de forzarse a sentirse feliz, remarcando “Me alegra escuchar que disfrutaste tu almuerzo.”

“Para eso son los eructos. Es un grande y ruidoso sonido de aprobación por parte de mis tripas.”

“Eres asqueroso.” Dijo con cálido afecto a lo que Stan sonrió.

“Realmente aprecio que me hayas traído algo de comer, Stanford. De verdad, solo traje un par de barras de cereal, fue una agradable sorpresa. Y estaba en una bolsa café, como las que nos daba Má.”

“Bueno, eso no fue planeado.”

“Pero aun así lo trajiste, y me dejó pensando,” dijo para después, sorprendiendo a Ford, inclinarse más cerca de él, “Mejor te agradezco como hacíamos con Má.”

Stan plantó un gran y cálido beso en la frente de Ford, quien estuvo cerca de saltar lejos de él. Golpeando sus largas y delgadas piernas contra la mesa, se puso en pie. Pudo escuchar a Stan decir ‘Ford, ¿Qué demonios? ¿Estás bien?’ pero no respondió, en lugar de eso, se rascó la nuca evitando los ojos de Stan mientras se las arreglaba para dejar salir un canturreo, “Bueno, mejor me voy.”

“¿Qué? ¡Pero acabas de llegar! Apenas y tocaste tu comida.”

“No estoy tan hambriento.” Contestó mientras cogía su mochila de mensajero, “Y tengo que regresar, no puedo faltar a clase. Tengo que irme, si-si. Te veo después, ¿vale?”

Y entonces Ford se fue. Prácticamente salió corriendo. Con el corazón en la garganta aún podía sentir los labios de Stan sobre su frente. Podía sentir el calor y la humedad del beso que no significaba nada más que un gesto familiar de gratitud. Ford trataba de convencerse de que no hubo un instante en el que vislumbró la idea de levantarse y enredar los dedos en el largo cabello de Stan para empujarlo hacia debajo de manera que sus labios pudieran juntarse y él pudiera introducir la lengua en lo profundo de su boca saboreándolo y besándolo y _besándolo_ y tocándolo y, y…

_Debo salir de aquí._

Dejó salir un extraño y sofocado sollozo. Sus ojos y su rostro en general se sentían como si estuvieran en llamas. Odiaba absolutamente todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *En el escrito original, Stanley hace un juego de palabras que dice “I was thinking about moving to Moscow, but there is no point Russian into things.” Russian suena como ‘Rushing’ de apresurar, pero en español no iba a tener sentido. Perdónenme por colocar el chiste más estúpido que encontré 3 me hizo reír como imbécil a las 2 am.  
> **El mismo caso que el anterior, solo que aquí era “How do you organize a space party? You planet.”. Planet = ‘Plan it’ = Planear. 
> 
> Adivinen quién ya entró a clases y le está llevando un poquito la verga :’D
> 
> Anyway, fue traducido y editado por Miguelito (yo) y la bella Tsukiawel con mucho amor y mucha prisa :’D 
> 
> Don’t worry, esperamos que sea la última vez que se hagan las cosas tan al chingatazo (?)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias de este capítulo: Lenguaje fuerte, fantasías sexuales incestuosas, cockblock(?).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia no me pertenece, es una traducción al español (autorizada) de la historia homónima de Cellard00rs en Tumblr y en Ao3.
> 
> Los personajes de Gravity Falls pertenecen a Alex Hirsch.

Bueno, por lo menos, ahora Stanley podía decir sin duda alguna que Ford no estaba interesado en él.

El beso en la frente lo dejó muy claro. Ford salió como alma que lleva el diablo cuando esto sucedió, lo cual dijo mucho a Stan. Si Ford no está interesado en algo tan simple como recibir un beso en la frente de parte de su hermano, no había manera de que estuviese interesado en algo más íntimo. Joder, si Stan hubiese tratado de besar a su hermano en los labios, este probablemente lo hubiese golpeado. Y Ford no es de esas personas acostumbradas a la confrontación física.

Cuando su padre forzó a Stan a tomar las clases de boxeo, también incluyó a Ford. Pero Ford siempre evitaba el ring lo más posible, con el rostro enterrado en un libro, tratando de ocultarse y pasar desapercibido. Su hermano sólo le vio dar un par de puñetazos y era…bueno, a la manera de pensar de Stan, era lindo. Sus ganchos izquierdos eran pésimos y Stan no dejaba de burlarse al respecto.

“Debes poner más fuerza, Sixer. ¿Crees que uno de tus héroes de ciencia ficción daría un puñetazo como esos?”

“Ninguno de ellos da golpes”, Ford respondería, “Ellos usarían su astucia para derrotar a sus oponentes o armas como pistolas laser o cañones cuánticos”.

Stan no tenía idea de que eran esas cosas, por lo que Ford le mostraba bocetos de armas poderosas,  incluso algunas de ellas eran invención propia. Y Stan lo admitía, eran bastante ingeniosas, y la imagen de su hermano empuñando alguna de ellas le era extrañamente emocionante. Sólo podía imaginar a su gemelo, sereno y genial, haciendo girar un arma en uno de sus dedos diestros.

En cualquier caso, el hecho principal se mantuvo: jamás serian algo más que hermanos. No era algo nuevo, pero gracias a su conversación con Fidds, Stan admitía que tenía cierta esperanza. Alguna clase de loca, poco práctica, pero a fin de cuentas, esperanza. Fue por eso que decidió sobrepasar los límites y ver qué sucedería si violaba el espacio personal de su hermano de una manera más sugestiva.

Y había reaccionado justo como Stan había pensado que lo haría, con esa actitud alarmada que una persona naturalmente mostraría si otra se le acercara de más, por un lado incómoda y por otro, molesta. Así que ahora pondría sus esperanzas a dormir y se concentraría en lo que necesitaba. Trataría de dejar atrás las palabras de Preston y daría una buena conclusión para Fidds. Seguiría adelante e intentaría salir de nuevo. Después de todo tendría que haber alguien allá fuera para él. Dudaba bastante que el destino, dioses o una fuerza cósmica intentaran que terminase con su gemelo.

No es que el creyera en charlatanería mística, pero su madre siempre lo desbordaba. Ella creía fervientemente en las almas gemelas, lo cual hacía que Stan no pudiese entender porque  estaba con Filbrick de entre todas las personas. Filbrick Pines. Su padre. El salvaje que se atrevió a poner las manos en su hermano y parecía pensar que todo estaba bien. ¡Oye, hijo! ¡Pagaré la cuenta de tu celular! ¡Eso borrará el hecho de haberte golpeado! ¿Cierto? Eso borrará la cicatriz de tu espalda. Cicatriz que yo hice. Sí, está bien, como sea.

En ese sentido, Stan nunca entendería a su hermano. ¿Cómo es que aun podía seguir hablando con el viejo? ¿Aceptar su dinero? Pero de nuevo, el hombre le _debía._  Le debía a ambos. Así que, ¿por qué no exigir alguna penitencia monetaria? Después de todo, el dinero era endemoniadamente importante para su Pá. Más importante que sus propios hijos, eso era jodidamente seguro, así que golpearlo en donde más le duele, su cartera, era probablemente un movimiento acertado.

“¡¿… me estas escuchando?!”

Stan parpadeó dejando de lado sus pensamientos para ver que Shandra le veía fijamente con los brazos cruzados. Aclaró su garganta, “Um, ¿me meteré en muchos problemas si te digo que no?”

Simplemente suspiró, “¿Es por qué me negué a tu pobre intento de invitarme a salir?”

“No fue tan malo.”

“Stan, viniste hasta aquí al comienzo de tu turno y dijiste ‘Hey, muñeca, ¿qué tal si tú y yo vamos a ver una película?’.”

Su rostro se arrugó desconcertado, “¿Cuál es el punto?”

“Que esa no es la manera de invitar a una mujer de mi calibre.”

“Oh, lo lamento, señorita elegancia, ¿cómo se supone que debo hacerlo? ¿Con un ramo de rosas y un equipo de sonido?”

“No, deberías ser lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que tú y yo,” hizo un gesto en el espacio que estaba entre ellos, “Nunca, _nunca_ , pasará.”

“Está bien, pero para ser justo, siempre me estás coqueteando.”

La otra resopló con los ojos muy abiertos, “¿ _Yo_ coqueteo _contigo_?”

“Siempre me estás molestando.”

“Por dios, _eso no_ es coquetear, Stanley. _Literalmente_ te molesto porque tú eres... tú eres…” Levantó las manos al aire y empezó a decir un montón de cosas en español. Una vez que terminó, dejó salir un largo y profundo suspiro y sacudió la cabeza, “Además, ¡soy jefa en turno! Estoy técnicamente por encima de ti, eso sería realmente inapropiado.” 

Stan observó el reloj que colgaba encima de sus cabezas, viendo que ya era hora de cerrar, se dirigió a la puerta principal para cerrarla y virar el letrero de ‘abierto’. Miró la oscuridad de la noche, encontrándose a sí mismo en la puerta de vidrio. “¿Sabes? Simplemente pudiste haber dicho ‘no’ y dejarlo así.”

La chica suavizó su tono de voz, “Lo hice. Es lo primero que dije.”

“Después de eso te reíste como por cinco minutos.”

Shandra parecía avergonzada, “Yo sólo… creí que tu pregunta era…”

Stan calló sus últimas palabras susurrando un leve ‘Sí, sí’, y comenzó a poner las sillas encima de las mesas. La otra le miraba con preocupación, “¿Sabes?… Te visto un poco ido esta noche, quiero decir, estoy acostumbrada a que no me escuches, pero esta noche… es como si tu mente estuviese en otro lugar.”

Stan se viró  a verle preguntándose qué tanto confiaba en ella. Finalmente admitió, “Es sólo que me siento un poco… solo. Es todo.”

“Ya veo.”

Empujó la lengua contra sus dientes con fuerza antes de que finalmente abriera la boca para hablar, “Y hay… alguien. Alguien en el que he estado interesado durante mucho tiempo y recientemente he descubierto que esa persona… no lo está.”

Ella levanto una de sus cejas, “Quiero decir. En mí.”

“Oh, dios, n-no soy yo, ¿cierto?”

“No, Shandra, siento decepcionarte, pero no estoy interesado en ti. Es por… por alguien más.”

“¿Quién?”

Sonrió, “Es mi pequeño secreto.”

“Bueno, se lo pierde”, dijo con cariño, “Tú no eres mi tipo, en muchos sentidos, pero tienes cierto potencial.”

Esta últimas palabras dieron varias vueltas dentro de su cabeza, “De acuerdo, gracias.”

“En verdad estoy siendo honesta. Debajo de esa máscara áspera, hay un buen tipo. Pero aun necesitas un corte de cabello.”

“¿Será posible que me des un simple cumplido y lo dejes hasta ahí?”

Ella rio sacudiendo la cabeza, “Iré a descansar a la parte de atrás.”

Shandra despareció y Stan pudo concentrarse en su trabajo. Puso todas las sillas en su lugar  y luego fue detrás del mostrador. Tiró el café viejo y limpió tazas, ollas y el equipo de mezcla. Puso todo en su lugar. Su última tarea era barrer, cuando escucho un golpe suave en la puerta de cristal. Levanto su mirada para ver a Ford parado ahí afuera. Tuvo que dejar de lado su melancolía para poder hacer una expresión de felicidad. Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió, permitiéndole a su hermano entrar a la tienda.

“Hola”, Ford saludó.

“Hola, pensé que la conferencia en la que estabas se alargaría hasta las diez.”

“Nah, terminó antes, pero fue súper informativa. ¡Las teorías de fusión del profesor Stain son maravillosas! ¡¿Sabías que tiene la teoría de que-?!”

Si bien la charla excitada de Ford siempre era entrañable de alguna manera, Stan levantó  una mano para frenarlo, “Te detendré justo ahí y diré que no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando, así que deberías guardar tus efusivas cosas nerds para Fidds. Por cierto, ¿fue contigo?”

Su gemelo negó con la cabeza, “No, iba a ir conmigo pero tenía reportes que terminar, así que fui solo.”

“¿Y no había alguna chica geek a la que pudieras invitar?”

Ford se veía confundido, “¿Por qué de repente te ves interesado en que salga con alguien?”

“No tengo ningún motivo. No seas llorón.”

“No soy llorón.”

“¿Ah, sí? Entonces, ¿qué es esto?”, preguntó y dio un chasquido con el dedo en el labio inferior de Ford. Esto hizo que su pálida piel se tornara de color rosa, cosa que siempre volvía loco a Stan, pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo para ignorarlo, poniendo toda su atención en barrer, “Si te hace sentir mejor, Shandra me rechazó, así que ambos estamos en el club de los solteros.”

“Eso no me hace sentir mejor”, su hermano le respondió con un poco de convicción, “Especialmente, sí hirieron tus sentimientos.”

“Eh, no fue tan malo. Quiero decir, Shandra es muy guapa, no lo voy a negar, pero somos amigos más que nada. Honestamente solo le pregunté porque creí que sería divertido. Creo que tendré más suerte en la fiesta de la fraternidad.”

Ford no dijo nada, en vez de eso, bajó una silla para poder sentarse mientras su hermano trabajaba. Empezó a mordisquear sus uñas haciendo que Stan simplemente negara con la cabeza. Él siempre hacia eso cuando se encontraba pensativo, lo cual era una lástima, pues poseía unos dedos hermosos. Y sus uñas lucirían decentes si no se esforzara tanto en hacerlas ver un desastre. Justo cuando Stan terminaba, Shandra apareció, “Hola, Ford.”

Saludó mientras la chica se ponía su abrigo sin apartar la mirada de Stan, “Voy a salir. Toby aún está en su oficina, trabajando en algunos papeles. Dijo que cerraría cuando ustedes terminaran, creo que con algo acerca de que querían practicar o algo así.”

Stan asintió y señaló con su cabeza el escenario donde se encontraba un micrófono y equipo de sonido, “Mañana es viernes.”

“¿No habrán peleas esta vez?”

Negó con la cabeza, “Sólo un par de canciones y la guitarra. Tocaré algunas de mi autoría, solo quiero asegurarme de estar listo.”

“Hmm, suena bien. Bueno, tengan una linda noche. Y Stanley, asegúrate de dejar tu mandil colgado en su lugar.” Y con ello, Shandra se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Stan decidió que era mejor quitarse el mandil antes de que se le olvidara.

Mientras lo desataba, Ford volvió a hablar, “¿Vas a practicar aquí?”

Stan dobló el mandil y lo dejó en una mesa cercana, “Creí que terminarías más tarde, así que-“

“¿Puedo escucharte tocar?”, su hermano interrumpió.

Stan rápidamente se apresuró a contestar, “¡Sí, claro! Sólo deja conectarme.”

Sacó su guitarra y prendió el micrófono. Inmediatamente pensó en centrarse en canciones escritas por él que no tuvieran nada que ver con su hermano. No había muchas, quizá muy pocas para ser honesto, de todas maneras ya había planeado tocar la mayoría de ellas el día de mañana. Miró a Ford, su audiencia de uno, y con una risita habló por el micrófono, “Hey, soy el Señor Misterio.”

Ford dejó salir pequeños gritos de apoyo para compensar el hecho de que era el único ahí. Stan pudo sentir como su rostro se sonrojaba por de las acciones de su hermano. Maldita sea, se supone que debería dejarlo ir. Pero aun así…

“Tengo un par de canciones para esta noche, pero antes, un chiste-“

“¡ _Stan_!”, Ford dijo en voz alta, “¡Nada de chistes!”

“¡Ay, vamos!”

“NO.”

Lo único que pudo hacer fue quejarse, “Bien, bien, entonces, esto es ‘Rock Face’.” Comenzó a rasgar con rapidez y con un ritmo constante mientras cantaba, _“Rock face!_ _Rock, rock – rock that looks like a face, it’s not a face, it’s a rock, it’s a rock face_!” [¡Cara de roca! roca, roca-roca que parece una cara, no es una cara, es una roca, una roca que parece una cara]

Terminó de tocar esa canción y comenzó otra antes de voltear a ver a Ford. Éste parecía bastante cautivado, lo cual hizo sentir orgulloso a Stan, dejando de lado su tristeza de momentos antes. Era lindo poder ver que todo pudiese volver a ser tan casual. Amigable. Normal, o al menos eso es lo que la mayoría de las personas definían como normal. Sí, él podía hacer esto. ¡De verdad que podía hacerlo! Él y Ford solo podían ser hermanos, y eso estaba bien.

Con esto en mente, terminó de tocar la última canción, “¿Qué te parece? Es lo que tengo en mente para la fiesta, sólo algunos covers, pero quiero saber si están bien. Este es de Bob Dylan.”

Arrasó con un cover de ‘Shelter from the storm’, luego tocó un par de canciones de The Smiths, Johnny Cash y Bruce Springsteen, a los cuales, Ford siempre respondía con aplausos y comentarios bastante buenos. Tan buenos que Stan no pudo aguantar y decidió tocar una versión acústica de ‘Why Can’t This Be Love’ de Van Halen, una canción que le hacía pensar a menudo en Ford.

Cuando termino, la cara de su hermano estaba tan brillante como una cereza, con una mano posada en su mejilla como si fuese a desmayarse. Stan sólo pudo asumir que estaba bromeando y dejó salir una risa como respuesta, “Debo asumir que esta última fue muy buena.”

Su hermano empezó a reírse con un sonido tonto y agudo, lo que hizo que él también riera, incluso más que él. Cuando ambos tomaron asiento, Ford fue el primero en romper el hielo, tratando de ocultar su fanatismo con un poco de indiferencia en su rostro, “No, en verdad, esa sí que fue _buenísima._ Tu actuación fue tan… apasionada.”

Stan se rascó la nuca, siempre tímido cuando le hacían cumplidos honestos,  aunque su primera reacción ante esto fue eludirlo un poco, “Bueno, supongo que fue decente.”

“Fue más que decente, Stanley. En verdad que tú tienes un don con la guitarra.”

“No,” respondió apartando la mirada, pero su hermano hizo que le volviese a mirar,

“¡De verdad! Sé que no quieres vivir de ello, pero eres bastante bueno. ¡Eres impresionante! Y las canciones que has escrito son muy creativas y pegadizas, ¿tienes algo nuevo planeado?”

Stan mordió el interior de su mejilla, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, “T-tengo una en la que estoy trabajando.”

“¿Puedo escucharla?” Ford preguntó con entusiasmo, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse halagado.

Colocó la guitarra en su lugar nuevamente y suspiró…”Supongo… que puedo tocar una parte, aunque aún está incompleta, pero…”

“¡Tócala, tócala!”, chilló.

 Stan dio un largo suspiro con las manos sudorosas. Momentos antes había decidido evitar cualquier canción que hubiese sido inspirada en su hermano (por si acaso), pero quizás él no lo notaria. Podría tratarse de alguien más, ¿cierto? Alguna persona ficticia. Sí, Stan podía zafarse fácilmente. Tampoco era que la canción tenía el nombre de su gemelo o algo así o fuera bastante oscura…

Secó sus manos en sus jeans y se armó de valor. Revisó la libreta que tenía en el bolsillo trasero para mirar la letra una vez más antes de tomar asiento. Ajustó la guitarra y lentamente empezó a tocar. Un lento y suave sonido que encantó a Ford, justo lo que él había querido desde que había empezado a componer dicha canción.

Quería sonar algo inquietante, algo parecido a Stairway to Heaven de Led Zeppelin o Dream On de Aerosmith. Estaba complacido por dichos pensamientos, cómo sería ese momento… cerró los ojos con nerviosismo y empezó a cantar.

“ _Every day, every day, every day there you are and I see you and see you and see how you are and I, I want you_ …” [Día a día, día a día, día a día ahí estás y te veo, te veo y veo cómo estas y yo, yo te quiero...]

Tragó saliva antes de continuar, “ _So sweet and sincere and always so near but I don’t feel right, no, don’t feel right next to you, next to you. Next to you. ‘Cause honey, you’re a star. Shining brightly and so far, far from me. Far from me, far from me – you’re so near, but so far from me. Far from me, far from me – you’re so near but so far, far, far from me. I wonder if you see me and feel like I do, but I know that – that can’t be true. ‘Cause honey, you’re a star._ _Shining bright and so far, far from me_.” [Tan dulce y sincera y siempre cerca pero no me siento bien, no, no me siento bien junto a ti, junto a ti. Junto a ti. Porque amor, eres una estrella. Tan brillante y tan lejos, lejos de mí. Lejos de mí, lejos de mí. Estás tan cerca pero tan lejos de mí. Lejos de mí, lejos de me. Estás tan cerca pero tan, tan, tan lejos de me. Me pregunto si alguna vez me verás y te sentirás como yo, pero sé que, que no será así. Porque amor, eres una estrella. Brillante y tan, tan lejos de mí.]

Stan dejó a un lado la guitarra y poco a poco abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada indescifrable de su hermano. La sangre subió a sus oídos y relamió sus labios, rompiendo el silencio con una voz más dura que la que uso para cantar, “Sé que tiene bastantes ‘far from me’, lo sé, pero así se llama la canción y claramente necesita ser pulida. Siento que suena un poco country y la letra es muy infantil pero-“

“Me encanta”. Ford interrumpió con un rápido jadeo, “¡E-es hermosa!”

“No.”

“Lo es.”

“No, falta pulirla mucho.”

“Stanley,” respondió con convicción levantándose de la silla, “Cállate.”

Stan estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para decirle que pedía lo imposible, pero su hermano continuó, “Me encanta. Creo… creo que es mi canción favorita de las que has escrito hasta ahora.”

“¿D-de verdad?”

Ford asintió.

“Pero ni si quiera la he terminado y necesito trabajar en ella…”

“No me importa. Me encanta”, su gemelo respondió cruzando los brazos y luciendo como una arrogante princesa y Stan no pudo evitar en regalarle una gran y absurda sonrisa.

“Bueno, está bien… digo, sí _te_ gusta.”

“Me gusta”, tiro un poco de su gorro, uno de sus tics nerviosos, “Siendo honesto, estoy un poco celoso.”

“¡Ja! ¿Tú? ¿Celoso de mí?”

Asintió, “Nunca podría hacer eso.”

“¿Tocar guitarra?”

“Cualquier instrumento, ni mucho menos escribir canciones, pensar en letras y melodías y… no soy muy creativo.”

“Stanford, ¿de qué demonios hablas? ¡Tú eres un _genio_! Tus dibujos son fenomenales y siempre estas inventando cosas locas.”

“No, esto es diferente”, respondió con firmeza, “Lo que tú haces, la manera en que compones,” se le trababan las palabras por la ansiedad de querer expresar lo que pensaba, “…  es como si encontraras el alma estimulando la mente y solo, tú solo…”

Stan cerró los ojos, se sentía mareado. La manera en como su hermano decía todo esto… era la clase de cosas que siempre quiso escuchar. Odiaba admitirlo, pero muy en lo profundo necesitaba ser aprobado. Quería a alguien que lo viera, que sólo… _lo viera._ Que le gustara. Que lo amara. Joder, era uno de los motivos por los cuales se había enamorado en primer lugar. Ford, sentado ahí, emocionado y apoyándole y… perfecto. Simplemente perfecto.

Aclaró su garganta y repitió un mantra en su cabeza de que necesitaba detenerse y pensar que sólo eran hermanos, que Ford no quería nada con él. Que se estaba involucrando demasiado. Que necesitaba ser racional y lógico. Por el amor de dios, la gente normal no suele tener esos problemas. La gente normal ni si quiera piensa de esa forma. La clase de canción que necesitaba escribir era una donde los hermanos fuesen eso y nada más, sin rarezas ni matices románticos.  Entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea.

“Yo podría enseñarte.”

“¿Qué?”

En el momento en que la idea llegó a su cabeza se aferró a esta, pensando en cómo era una perfecta distracción para la enorme burbuja de tensión que crecía en su interior, “Claro, ven.”

Pasó la guitarra a Ford, quien se veía aterrorizado por sostenerla. Se la ofreció una vez más, “Vamos, tómala. No te va a morder.”

Finalmente su gemelo la cogió cuidadosamente, sosteniéndola muy cerca de su cuerpo. Stan trató de ignorar esa irracional envidia de ver a su guitarra favorita sobre el regazo de su hermano. Sin embargo, no pudo ignorar una fantasía que se le vino a la cabeza. Aquella donde hacía a un lado la guitarra y se arrastraba hacia el regazo de Ford, juntando sus caderas para terminar uniendo sus labios.

Como sus lenguas hábilmente se enrollarían en sí mismas. Stan le quitaría el gorro de la cabeza, enterrando sus dedos en su suave, esponjoso y grueso cabello, para luego tirar de él. Y Ford estaría ansioso de llevar sus manos a su espalda y hombros para, eventualmente, quitarle la ropa al otro hasta que ésta dejase de ser un obstáculo. De esta manera Stan podría montarlo, balanceándose sobre su entrepierna, tomándolo con dulzura para luego profundizar con dureza en el interior de su cuerpo una y otra vez, golpeando ese dulce, dulce punto específico hasta que ¡Dios! _¡Alto, alto, alto!_

“¿Stan?,” Ford preguntó, sin dudas confundido por la ridícula expresión de su rostro.

Cerró los ojos exhalando una gran cantidad de aire por la nariz, “Lo siento, lo siento, estaba pensando en algo. Nada importante.”

“¿E-estoy sosteniéndola bien?”

“Sip, la estás sosteniendo bien.”

“¿La? ¿La guitarra es una ‘ella’?”*

Stan se encogió de hombros y sonrió, “La llamo ‘Goldie´.”

El otro rio, “No sabía que la habías nombrado.”

“Es un secretito, sí, pero no importa que tú lo sepas. Ahora,” tomó con delicadeza los dedos de Ford y los dirigió a las cuerdas, “Tienes que presionar aquí, no muy fuerte, no presionando totalmente el traste, pero con un poco de fuerza. Piensa como si quisieras deslizar un lápiz en esta parte”, empujó un dedo con cuidado entre la palma de Ford y el cuello de la guitarra, mostrándole cuanto espacio debería haber, “Y ahora debes recorrer tus dedos por aquí o puedes agarrar una plumilla si quieres.”

“No, usaré mis dedos”, Ford afirmó y Stan se movió un poco su asiento, ignorando  ese comentario en particular que aceleró su pulso, concentrándose en enseñar.

“De acuerdo entonces. Te saldrán callos si tocas de esa manera. Eso es lo que tengo, unos hermoso callos.”

Ambos sonrieron, “De acuerdo, este es el acorde de Mi, y este es el La. También son las cuerdas cinco y seis. Puedes utilizarlas juntas y…”

Ford deslizó los dedos a través de las cuerdas pero el sonido no fue muy bueno y un poco débil. Stan sacudió la cabeza, “No, espera, creo que no lo entendiste bien.”

“¿Quizás debería sostenerla de esta manera?”

“No, no… aquí…”, Stanley se levantó de su asiento y se puso detrás de Ford, pero él no tenía el ángulo correcto así que le dijo sin pensar  “Muévete, deja que me ponga detrás de ti.”

“¿P-ponerte detrás-?”, su hermano prácticamente respondió tartamudeando, pero eso no le impidió colocarse detrás de él.

La silla de madera no estaba hecha para que dos personas se sentasen ahí, pero de alguna manera, se las arreglaron para que ambos  encajaran. El trasero de Ford encajaba perfectamente con la entrepierna de Stan, quien hizo su mayor esfuerzo para tratar de ignorar el hecho de que su pene parecía palpitar y erguirse un poco. _Enseñar, enseñar. Soy un maestro,_ su mente repetía constantemente.

Su cuerpo entero vibraba con una energía nerviosa y mantenía ese zumbido delator de la excitación en sus testículos, pero valientemente trataba de ignorarlo, rogando a todo lo que fuese santo para que su hermano no  sintiera  su creciente erección, “Aquí, pondré mis manos sobre las tuyas.”

Sus brazos envolvieron el cuerpo de su hermano, dirigiéndolo como una marioneta, deslizando sus dedos con gentileza a través de las cuerdas. Un suave sonido se condujo a través del aire, lo que hizo que Ford dejara salir una risa temblorosa, “Estoy… ¡estoy tocando la guitarra!”

Sonaba tan orgulloso de sí mismo que Stan inicio a sentir como su corazón se hinchaba, “¡Sí! Lo estás haciendo, hermano. Sólo déjame…”

Finalmente retiró sus manos, dejando a Ford tocar las notas por sí sólo, claramente motivado por el hecho de haber aprendido a tocar, aunque fuera solo un poco. Stan se sentía como un sinvergüenza por imaginar cómo en aquella posición, su hermano podría montarlo dándole la espalda, o como podría empujarlo al suelo, sosteniéndose tan solo por sus manos y rodillas, y simplemente perderse en su interior.

Podía imaginarse a sí mismo enterrando su cabeza en el cuello sudoroso de Ford y respirando su esencia mientras lo embestía una y otra vez, luego rodearía el cuerpo de su hermano para buscar su hombría desbordante y los sonidos que el dejara escapar serían incluso mejores que todos  los que su guitarra produjo alguna vez y…

“¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo?”, Ford preguntó con un tono tan inocente que Stan quería golpearse en el cara a sí mismo. Muy fuerte. Estaba agradecido que su hermano no pudiera verle el rostro en esa posición.

“Bien, bien. Lo haces genial, Sixer. ¡Un par de lecciones más y estarás tocando en grandes lugares en muy poco tiempo!”

“Sí, cómo no”, Ford se burló virándose a ver a su hermano por encima del hombro con su rostro… cerca. Muy cerca de Stan. Sus ojos café oscuro se posaron en los de Stan, casi evaluándolo, haciendo que Stan sintiera como si alguien le hubiese golpeado con un ladrillo en la nuca.  Ford lo estaba… mirando. Sus pestañas en continuo movimiento como pequeños ventiladores en su pálido rostro y joder… tenía unas pestañas tan largas. Su mirada se había dirigido a los labios de Stan. Estaba… mirando su boca. Las pupilas de Stan se dilataron, simplemente no sabía cómo interpretar aquella situación. No podía. Pero la manzana de Adán de Ford subía y bajaba, acercándose cada vez más y más...

Stan trataba de mantener su corazón dentro de su pecho. Su sangre estaba ardiendo y podía… Oh dios, podía sentir el aliento de su hermano sobre sus labios. Una suave y cálida brisa con olor a menta, probablemente porque había mascado chicle. Sus labios estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, Ford casi había cerrado los ojos por completo. Stan sólo tenía que moverse unos centímetros para hacer la conexión.

“¡Bueno! ¿Quién está listo para irse a casa?”, Toby apareció entusiasmado de un momento a otro haciendo que el momento se perdiera.

Los ojos de Ford se abrieron como platos al punto de que se había caído de la silla aterrizando en su propio trasero, dejando que la guitarra también azotara en el suelo. La cabeza de Stan se fue hacia atrás. Llevándose las manos al rostro, podía sentir su piel súper caliente. Dejó escapar un gruñido. Su erección era visible ahora. No era posible. En estos momentos sólo quería… morir. Quería ser golpeado por un rayo y MORIR.

No, esperen, quería que TOBY muriera.

Stan se puso de pie con un salto y se volvió para mirar a Toby, respondiendo a esto último con la voz llena de sarcasmo, “¡Oh, yo, yo, yo, yo, Toby!”

“¡Eso es genial!”, su jefe respondió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sin entender el sarcasmo en absoluto, “¡Porque es hora de cerrar! Tengo una cena congelada y un episodio de ’Patotective’ esperándome.”

Stan posó una mano en su rostro. Por supuesto que era fan de Patotective, el ave que sin duda sería más inteligente que Toby por mucho. ¡Dios! Volteó a ver a Ford quien ya estaba de pie, preocupado porque no le hubiese pasado nada a la guitarra. Sus manos se cerraron en puños. Dios, era un idiota. Probablemente, probablemente entendió mal la situación.

La expresión en el rostro de Ford, sus ojos, lo cerca que estaban sus labios… Stan sólo romantizó todo. No había forma de que su hermano quisiera besarlo. ¿Verdad? Ford se había vuelto loco cuando le dio un beso en la frente. No había manera de que él quisiera besarlo de verdad. Stan repetía los últimos minutos en su cabeza una y otra vez, y cada vez que lo hacía, la escena cambiaba, volviéndose un poco más manejable. No, Ford no quería que Stan lo besara. Era una locura. Era como… como si los últimos destellos de esperanza que trataba de extinguir, murieran.

Ford es su hermano. Su hermano, su hermano, _su hermano._ Eso era lo único que él seria.

Ford le ofreció la guitarra con un tono de voz menos atropellado, “Parece que Goldie está bien.”

Él tomó la guitarra y la miró por encima, “Sí, ella es una vieja amiga bastante ruda. Hiciste un buen trabajo. Quizá, luego pueda enseñarte más acordes.”

“Eso sería genial”. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Toby preguntarles,

“¿Están listos?” 

“Sí, sí, sí, ya relájate”.  Murmuró Stan mientras recogía sus pertenencias, asegurándose de dejar el mandil en un gancho, como Shandra le había pedido. Toby apagó las luces y el trío se dirigió hasta la puerta, su jefe riéndose para sí mismo.

“Estoy seguro que fue bueno venir hasta aquí y esperar por tu hermano, Stanford.”

Ford respondió con un tono casual, “Es lo que hacemos.”

“¡Eso es bueno! ¡Yo desearía tener algún familiar esperando por mí! Estoy seguro de que ustedes son afortunados de tenerse el uno al otro.”

“Lo somos”, Stan respondió con las palabras de Toby en mente. Familia. _Familia._ Ford es su familia. Nada más, nada menos. Hombre, era algo bueno que la fiesta de fraternidad estuviera tan cerca. Ya era hora de que Stan encontrara a alguien  con quien estar de verdad. No más fantasías, no más desilusiones, no más mal entendidos. Ford sería su hermano y otra persona, cualquiera, sería la pareja de Stan.

Dos personas separadas, dos relaciones separadas. La forma que se supone que es, la forma en que tiene que ser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * En inglés no hay género para los objetos. En la versión original, Stan se refiere a la guitarra como "she" y por eso Ford le pregunta si es una "ella".
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> Y muchas gracias por la paciencia también. Gracias a la hermosa Slender-depp por traducir este capítulo y sobre todo gracias a la bella tsuki-awel por ser la mejor beta del mundo. 
> 
> Ya saben, universidad, tareas, tiempos medidos, etc. No se preocupen, no hemos abandonado el proyecto. Esperamos que les haya gustado c:


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia no me pertenece, es una traducción al español (autorizada) de la historia homónima de Cellard00rs en Tumblr y en Ao3.
> 
> Los personajes de Gravity Falls pertenecen a Alex Hirsch.

Percatarse de que observaba de manera soñadora a Stanley le había tomado casi quince minutos.

Estaban terminando su último turno de la Sala de Prensa mientras Shandra se encontraba en la oficina haciendo papeleo con Toby. Unos cuantos clientes se agrupaban alrededor, pero no eran suficientes como para preocuparse y al no haber alguno en el mostrador o labores importantes en espera, Ford era libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

Stan barría el piso frente al mostrador pues la última hora pico había traído consigo residuos callejeros como hojas, pequeños pedazos de basura entre otros. Era completamente ajeno a su hermano mientras lo devoraba con la mirada y pudo haber permanecido de aquella forma de no haber sido por el hecho de que finalmente alguien se había acercado para ordenar. El cliente tuvo que llamarlo un par de veces antes de llamar su atención y cuando al fin lo había logrado, sintió que por poco se le caía la piel del susto.

El cliente pidió la especialidad tostada de la casa, la cual Ford preparó rápidamente con manos temblorosas. Dios, tenía que controlarse. No podía permitirse el lujo de mirar a su hermano con corazones en los ojos. Le entregó la bebida al cliente, disculpándose nuevamente por estar distraído mientras aceptaba el pago. Fuera de su bruma y con Stanley distraído, se metió bajo el mostrador para buscar su último diario.

Lo sacó a escondidas para consultar una lista que había escrito con anterioridad. Desde que había descubierto sus crecientes sentimientos por Stanley, comenzó a compilar una lista de temas de conversación. Temas de conversación para usar con su propio gemelo. Era increíblemente triste, pero ahí estaban. Desde lo que Ford denominaba como el ‘incidente de la guitarra’, no sabía cómo actuar alrededor de Stanley. Estaba casi seguro de que, sin la interrupción de Toby, él y Stan pudieron haberse… besado.

La idea se reproducía en su cabeza como en un bucle. Fue un momento tenso y ardiente. Stan lo había mirado fijamente y Ford había visto sus pupilas dilatarse, lo cual era un signo de excitación científicamente bien documentado. Y sus labios se habían encontrado a centímetros de los suyos. Ford sabía que por su parte, si Stan hubiera deshecho aquel espacio entre ellos, hubiera dejado que el beso ocurriera. A decir verdad, le hubiera dado la bienvenida. Desafortunadamente, el momento se perdió por la llegada de Toby y desde entonces Ford había estado debatiéndose qué hacer.

Muchas cosas le eran claras ahora. Sentía algo por Stan. Stan sentía algo por él. ¿Pero cómo deberían abordar el tema exactamente? Más directamente hablando, ¿Cómo debía abordarlo _Ford_? Previamente Stan había expresado interés en tener citas de nuevo. Específicamente en tener citas con chicas, pero Ford estaba bastante seguro de que se trataba de una treta. Stan aún lo quería, ¿cierto? Había un ligero aire de incertidumbre al respecto, pero Ford no sería un científico si no experimentase. Si no tomase riesgos.

La ciencia es sobre arriesgarse, sobre probar, aventurarse, explorar lo desconocido. En trabajar con teorías hasta llegar a una conclusión. Así que, Ford tenía que irse por la idea de que Stanley estaba realmente interesado en él de manera romántica. Con la hipótesis puesta, podría implementar los pasos para alcanzar su meta. Su meta, la cual estaba absolutamente seguro que era sobre ellos… ¿Qué? ¿Saliendo? La idea era para reírse, pero extrañamente atractiva. No podía contar el número de veces que había imaginado que se besaban o incluso haciendo algo tan simple como tomarse de las manos o acurrucarse en el sofá.

Por supuesto, las últimas dos ya las habían hecho anteriormente. Muchas veces. Tomarse de las manos era algo que siempre habían hecho de manera natural, por parte de Ford porque le gustaba esconder su dedo extra y por la parte de Stan porque decía preocuparle que Ford ‘se perdiera’. No era un temor ilógico. Ya se había perdido más de una vez, pues su sed de descubrimiento era inmensa. Desde el momento que aprendió a caminar, iría a la deriva hasta perderse. En centros comerciales, tiendas departamentales, estacionamientos, etc., razón por la cual Stan tomaría su mano, y su madre lo apoyaría porque alguien tenía que echarle un ojo.

Y por la parte de acurrucarse en el sofá, bueno, Stan era cálido y cómodo. Era mejor que recargarse contra una almohada o miles de mantas, además de que nunca se oponía y como Ford no lo había analizado antes, se acurrucaban. Sólo que ahora Ford quería más de eso. Quería más de todo, lo que le lleva a su segunda lista, la cual era un desglose de todas las razones por las cuales él y su hermano serían una pareja viable.

Era verdad que no tenían mucho en común, pero existían suficientes razones por las que complementaban bien el uno al otro, puntos por los cuales Ford creía que podrían funcionar en una relación más avanzada. No era que necesitase mucho para convencerse, pero hallaba consuelo en ver un trabajo detallado frente a él. Casualmente, al hacerlo como un proyecto de ciencias o un problema matemático, podía aproximarse al tema con calma. Encontraba cierta sensación de confianza.

De cualquier manera, no estaba seguro si tenía la suficiente confianza aún como para abordar el tema con Stan, a pesar de haber escrito varias líneas de apertura como:

\- Stanley, me llama la atención el que estés interesado en mí y me gustaría que supieras que estoy completamente abierto a esa concepción.

\- Stanley, eres mi hermano y te amo pero creo que también podría estar ENAMORADO de ti y que estas afecciones son recíprocas.

\- Stanley, eres guapo y divertido y me sentiría honrado si consideraras ser mío.

\- Stanley, por el amor de dios, ¡deja esa paleta y pon algo _mejor_ en tu boca (como mi endurecida verga)!

Estaba consciente de que la última línea era cruda y totalmente innecesaria, pero la había escrito en respuesta a las acciones de Stan la noche anterior. Al fin tenían suficiente capital para ir a comprar despensa y después de mucho ruego por parte de Stan, Ford cedió y compró una caja de paletas heladas. Paletas heladas que Stan consumió esa tarde como si fuera una estrella pornográfica de primer nivel.

Lamió, succionó y generalmente fue lo más obsceno posible no con una, oh no, sino con muchas paletas. Era como si le estuviese tomando el pelo. El sonrojo de Ford era de un color escarlata profundo casi purpúreo. Si Stan lo había notado, no lo mencionó, pero sí que tuvo un terrible dolor de estómago por todo el dulce, lo que fue de gran ayuda para Ford para cortar el rollo.

Ford volvió a mirar sus notas y cambió a una página en blanco. Continuó acechando a su hermano de vez en vez hasta que se dio cuenta de que dibujaba pequeños chibis de su hermano. No era un estilo de dibujo que utilizase a menudo, pero le divertía jugar con diferentes estilos. Estaba terminando la cara de Stan cuando Fidds entró vestido de Santa Claus.

Cuando Stan lo vio, inmediatamente soltó una sonora carcajada. Fidds permaneció sereno.

“Sigue así y sólo recibirás carbón.”

Ford volvió a guardar el diario en su mochila de mensajero a la vez que sus cejas se arqueaban, “¿Es en serio? ¿Santa?”

Fidds se encogió de hombros “Susie tiene un traje de Sra. Claus que el restaurante le hizo usar el año pasado y sin duda tendrá que usarlo este año. Como me dijo, es una buena forma de ahorrar dinero en disfraces de Halloween.”

“Entonces, ¿Simplemente tomaste prestado el traje de Santa?”

Asintió, “Lo regresaré al final de la noche. Bud también volverá a usarlo.”

“Ugh,” Ford se estremeció, “¿Cómo puedes ponerte algo que Bud Gleeful usó?”

“Lo lavé varias veces,” le aseguró mientras jalaba los tirantes oscuros del traje, “Además, sólo es por hoy. Stan, ¿seguro que a Tad no le importará que lleves gente?”

“Cuando me pidió que toque en la fiesta me dijo que podía traer a tanta gente como quisiera y de todas formas, ustedes tres son los únicos a los que llevaría.”

“Bueno, Susie nos verá allá. Así que seremos tú, Ford y yo en el Stanleymóvil.”

“Hey, esta noche, más que cualquier otra noche, es El Diablo.” Dijo Stan con una sonrisa apuntando a cada uno, “Solo esperen. Mi disfraz va a matarlos.”

Ford abrió la boca para responder y sólo porque Sprott* entró, seguido de Emmet y D’shawn**, su comentario se perdió en la transición de un turno a otro. Shandra les dijo que los vería en la fiesta antes de irse, dejando a los gemelos para que se alisten en la cafetería. Ninguno quería tomarse la molestia de regresar hasta el apartamento por lo que cargaron sus disfraces consigo.

No les tomó tanto tiempo alistarse y, justo como Ford imaginó, Stan se vistió como un diablo. O al menos una versión vaga de uno. Usaba una diadema con cuernos, una chamarra roja con forro similar a un pelaje y sus jeans. Ford pasó una mano por la parte trasera de la chamarra para juguetearla, “¿El pelaje no arruina el efecto de El Diablo?”

“¡Es la mejor parte!” rebatió Stan, “¡Me hace un diablo abrazable!”

No pudo evitar reírse por ello, pero Stan continuó, “Además, tengo la cola también.”

Se viró agitando las caderas para que pudiese apreciar una cola roja y puntiaguda atada a la parte trasera de su cinturón. Ford tuvo que luchar por suprimir la urgencia en su interior de agarrarla y tirar de ella. Después tuvo que luchar contra la idea de que la cola fuese real y prensil y lo que Stanley podría hacerle con esta y, dios, ¿por qué sus fantasías debían ser tan anormales?

Agradeció que Stan interrumpiera sus pensamientos, “Además, al menos mi disfraz tiene estilo. ¡Podrías usar tu disfraz cualquier día de la semana!”

Stan miraba su camiseta de esqueleto y sus pantalones.

“Soy Donnie Darko.”

“¿Dorko-qué?”

Ford se acomodó los lentes mientras suspiraba, “Soy el personaje que Jake Gyllenhaal interpretó en la película ‘Donnie Darko’. Utiliza el mismo vestuario, con la chamarra gris y eso,” tiró de su propia chamarra, “Me gusta la postura que la película tiene sobre el viaje en el tiempo y las tangentes del universo, propone preguntas filosóficas muy interesantes sobre-”

Se detuvo al ver que Stan fingía dormirse roncando sonoramente. Golpeó ligeramente su hombro y Stan abrió los ojos de par en par, “¿Huh? ¿Qué? Lo siento, la plática nerd me noqueó.”

“Cállate,” gruñó con una sonrisa y Fidds, quien había estado distraído hablando con Sprott, llegó asombrado.

“Me gusta tu disfraz, Stanford. Amo esa película.”

“Ugh, ¿tú también?” Stan se quejó mientras salían del establecimiento.

El carro de Stan, denominado tanto el Stanleymóvil como El Diablo en varias ocasiones, esperaba por ellos detrás del edificio. Normalmente no iban en auto a ningún lugar pues usar bicicletas, autobuses o incluso caminar era mucho más sencillo de usar en aquel bullicioso pueblo universitario. Pero por esa ocasión habían acordado que conducir sería lo mejor. Y tal cual, Stan cogió el carro de su lugar en el estacionamiento del edificio departamental y condujo con su hermano al trabajo.

Ahora lo estaba usando para llevarlos hacia la casa de la fraternidad y en el camino, muy para su ignorante disgusto, Ford y Fidds tenían una discusión profunda acerca de la idea de viajar en el tiempo y las tangentes universales. Lanzaban todo tipo de palabras y conceptos que Stan no entendía y entonces hubo toda esa cosa con otras dimensiones y universos paralelos alternativos, e incluso sabiendo que se arrepentiría por ello, preguntó, “¿Y no todos son lo mismo?”

Por un instante, Ford y Fidds se voltearon a ver y comenzaron a reírse. Stan frunció el ceño, por lo que Ford suavizó las cosas un poco, “No. Todos son diferentes. Parecidos en escritura pero diferentes. Mira, una tangente universal es-”

“Espera,” Alzó una mano del volante, “Si vas a explicar esto, hazlo bien. Juro por dios que si lo haces muy complicado con un montón de palabras científicas, VOY a pedorrearme sobre ti.”

“¡Ah!” Ford farfulló, “¿Por qué tienes que ser tan infantil y asqueroso?”

“Hey, sigue así,” le dio una palmadita a su estómago, “Tengo uno preparado por si decides pasarte de listo.”

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, continuó, “Vale, está bien. Voy a atontarlo un poco.”

“ _No_ soy tonto.”

“No dije que lo fueras…”

Sintiendo una posible pelea a punto de estallar entre los gemelos, Fidds intervino desde el asiento trasero con firme autoridad, “Lo explicaré. Ustedes solo cállense.”

Se miraron el uno al otro y asintieron. Fidds continuó, “Mira, Stanley, una tangente universal es algo causado por un drástico cambio en el flujo del tiempo y eventos, usualmente inestables, como los de la película de la que tu hermano se disfrazó. Un universo paralelo es prácticamente lo mismo que una tangente, pero es más fuerte. La divergencia en los eventos no es tan fuerte como para crear una ruptura en el tiempo. Y un universo alterno usualmente es una técnica literaria que establece que un universo existente es, de alguna forma, completamente diferente.”

Stan arrugó el rostro, “Creo… que lo entiendo. Por ejemplo, si hubiera roto la máquina de movimiento perpetuo en la feria de ciencias, eso hubiera causado un cambio drástico.”

“¡Wow! ¡Espera! ¿Por qué harías eso?” Ford preguntó recibiendo una mirada culposa por parte de su hermano.

“Bueno, ah, puede que haya pensado en eso. Sabes, fui al gimnasio la noche antes de que esos estirados de la universidad llegaran y puede que… ya sabes… considerara…”

“¡¿Qué carajo, Stanley?! ¡Te hubiera matado!” siseó Ford, “¡¿Por qué siquiera-?!”

“¡Hey! Me preocupaba que me dejaras solo, sixer. Sabes que no puedo sobrevivir sin ti.”

Ford bufó cruzándose de brazos, encorvándose en el asiento de copiloto. Stan le dio una leve palmadita en el brazo, “Aw, ¡vamos! ¡No pongas esa cara! Dije que lo _pensé_ , no lo _hice_.”

“Sigue sin cambiar el hecho de que no confiaras en mi lo suficiente como para decirme que estabas preocupado,” murmuró, “Deberías saber que nunca iba a dejarte atrás.”

“Sí, sí.” Susurró Stan y por un rato no hubo más que silencio en el carro. Eventualmente, de alguna forma Stan lo rompió, “¿Creen que haya un mundo donde seamos… gatos?”***

El comentario sacó a Ford de sus pensamientos, “¿Qué?”

“O uno en donde seamos nenas tetonas.”

“Oh dios…”

“O, hey, ¡hey! ¡Lo tengo! Uno en donde, no sé, soy quemado hasta la muerte y pusiste mis cenizas en un jarrón y las cargas a todas partes.”****

Ford miró a Stan como si se hubiera vuelto loco, “¡¿Estás demente?!”

“¿Qué? Eso sería genial, ¿cierto?”

“¡¿Por qué eso sería genial?!” la voz de Ford salió en un tono agudo y disgustado por el horror. Fidds sonrió, reconociendo que era, y siempre había sido, la extraña forma que Stan tenía para reconciliarse con su hermano. Iniciando una conversación tan horrible que Ford no pudiese evitar distraerse del desacuerdo anterior.

“¿Qué? Significaría que me fui en un fuego de gloria.”

“¿Pero por qué tengo que cargar tus cenizas en un jarrón?”

“Porque te sientes culpable, probablemente fue tu culpa.”

“¡¿Mi culpa?!”

“Sííííí, muchas cosas _son_ tu culpa, así que….” Stan fue interrumpido por Ford, quien le pegaba con fuerza mientras este reía.

Fidds se aclaró la garganta, “Niños, no me hagan intervenir.”

“¡Él comenzó!” se quejó Stan.

“Y yo lo estoy terminando. Estás conduciendo Stanley, ojos en la carretera.”

Mirando por el espejo retrovisor, hizo un saludo hacia Fidds. Ford se volvió para mirarle sobre el hombro, “¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto, Fiddleford?”

“Creo que el único universo alterno que importa es aquel en donde todos son mis esclavos sexuales.”***** Soltó alegremente a la vez que encontraba una revista arrugada en el suelo del auto y se ponía a revisarla, “Seamos realistas, los dominaría a ambos. Incluso ya lo hago de alguna forma, para ser honestos.”

Ford se puso rojo como cereza mientras Stan reía tan fuerte que Fidds tuvo que recordarle, de nuevo, que estaba conduciendo. Cuando llegaron a un estacionamiento cerca de la casa de la fraternidad, Stan soltó, “¿Qué tal esto? Un universo en donde seamos piratas espaciales interdimensionales.”******

“¿Por qué seríamos piratas espaciales?”

“Um, ¿Por qué _no_ seríamos piratas espaciales?” Stan replicó como si Ford estuviera errado por proponer lo contrario, “Tendría un parche genial por haber perdido el ojo.”

“Dios, primero cenizas y ahora pierdes un ojo, ¿podrías pensar en algún universo en donde no estés mutilado o muerto de alguna forma? ¿Podrías, por favor?”

“Bueno, ¿por qué no piensas en uno si eres tan listo?”

Ford no respondió. En lugar de eso, se bajó del auto junto con ellos. Stan se colgó la guitarra al hombro mientras Fidds cargaba un amplificador. Frunció el ceño, “Dijiste que tendrían un micrófono instalado, ¿no?”

Stan asintió, “¿Necesitamos algo más del auto antes de que lo cierre?”

Ford miró su mochila de mensajero, pero sacudió la cabeza decidiendo dejarla en el auto. Se preguntaba si se arrepentiría de aquella decisión. Al principio se había resistido a la idea de asistir a aquella fiesta. Después de todo, era la fraternidad de _Preston_. Pero Stan le había asegurado que las probabilidades de encontrarse a Northwest eran pocas y realmente era lo único malo que el evento ofrecía.

A Ford también le preocupaba aburrirse, pero Stanley le aseguró que estaría ahí, que Fidds y Susan estarían ahí, Tad, Shandra y muchos de sus compañeros. De ninguna manera podría aburrirse. Seguramente encontraría _algo_ para hacer, alguien con quien hablar. ¡Era una fiesta! ¡Una fiesta de _Halloween_! ¡Una fiesta de Halloween de una _Fraternidad_! Estaba predestinado que sería legendaria en cuanto a la calidad del entretenimiento.

Aun así, al comenzar a caminar hacia la casa, comenzó a anhelar su mochila. Tenía sus libros de texto, sus diarios, su tableta, todo tipo de cosas divertidas en las que podría enterrar la nariz. Cosas mucho mejores que socializar. El solo pensamiento de ser social hacía que su pulso se inquietase. De cualquier manera, se decidió a ir sólo porque Stanley tocaría y no podría dejarlo solo en un concierto. Sin mencionar que… bueno… le daba curiosidad ver si de verdad su hermano gravitaría alrededor de las chicas de la hermandad.

En esencia, estaba rogando por ver si su hermano le había lanzado un farol.

Era una buena noche sin nubes, un cielo azul profundo. Las lámparas de la calle resplandecían en un agradable tono ambarino y el sonido de la música y las risas llenaban el aire. Pasaron junto algunas personas mientras caminaban y casi todo el mundo estaba disfrazado yendo en la misma dirección que ellos. Ford se encontraba pensando en lo que Stan había dicho. Guardó las manos en lo profundo de los bolsillos de su chamarra y encogiéndose de hombros, habló, “Acerca de esas otras dimensiones… No sé. M-Me gusta en dónde estamos ahora. En donde estamos juntos.”

Stan se detuvo para virarse hacia Ford, quien sentía como si un foco se hubiera posado sobre él. Se congeló. Su cuerpo se tensó y su rostro comenzó a arder. Stan le dedicó una sonrisa llena de ternura antes de darle una palmada en el hombro, sacudiéndolo un poco, “Sí. Igual a mí.”

 Frotó una mano afectuosa sobre su cabeza. Ford estaba seguro de que tendría una expresión tonta porque sentía que se derretía internamente. Fidds, por su parte, se rio,”Ustedes son todo un caso.”

“Hey, ¡también nos gusta tenerte aquí! Ford sólo lo olvidó. Este universo es el mejor porque podemos ser el Trío Misterio. Vamos, repítanlo conmigo, ¡Trío Misterio! ¡Trío Misterio! ¡Trío Misterio!” Stan siguió con su canto al caminar y Ford reía, recordando cómo ambos solían hacer algo similar cuando crecían. En ese entonces era ‘¡Pines! ¡Pines! ¡Pines!’ pero ‘Trío Misterio’ era igual de bueno.

Un par de personas los escucharon y comenzaron sus propios cantos. Podían escucharse un par de ‘¡Omega Beta! ¡Omega Beta!’ al igual que unos ‘¡Fi Kappa Fi! ¡Fi Kappa Fi!’. Ford sacudió la cabeza pensando en lo gracioso que era que estuviera en su propia y extraña fraternidad. A pesar de que sería mejor pensar en ello como una fraternidad mixta porque al aproximarse, Linda Susan les esperaba.

Usaba un disfraz de Sra. Claus, pero claramente había hecho lo mejor para tratar de hacerlo más tentador.

Había modificado la falda para que llegase arriba de sus rodillas, revelando un par de medias elegantes y unas deslumbrantes botas de cuero rojas. En lugar de la adorable capa que normalmente usa durante la temporada decembrina, tenía su largo cabello suelto y estilizado, el castaño normal remplazado por una capa de blanco que probablemente salió de una lata.

Y a pesar de que a muchos de los que utilizan spray de colores les queda el cabello tieso, el suyo, por alguna razón, había quedado suave y fluía alrededor de sus hombros. Su maquillaje era exquisito. También utilizaba un par de aretes resplandecientes en forma de campana. Fidds lucía como si estuviera a punto de tener un paro cardiaco, jodidamente cerca de soltar el amplificador cuando comenzó a caminar hacia él con voz ronca, “Bueno, hola, guapo Santa. ¿Tienes algo en tu media para mí?”

Fidds puso el amplificador en el suelo para murmurar, “Puede que tenga un bastón de dulce, jovencita, ¿Has sido una buena chica este año?”

Negó con la cabeza, “Oh no, he sido, oh, muy mala…”

“¡WOAH! Esa es la señal para irnos,” Dijo Stan alzando las manos rendido por un momento antes de mirar a Ford y señalar hacia las escaleras con la cabeza. Ford accede mientras Fidds y Susan comienzan a enrollarse contra el otro. Ford había comenzado a moverse antes de recordar el amplificador. Regresó trotando para cogerlo, haciendo todo lo posible para _no_ escuchar el sonido de los labios batallando en medio de los besos de sus amigos.

La puerta de la fraternidad estaba abierta y en alguna parte había una máquina de humo funcionando pues el piso estaba recubierto por una neblina. Un remix de ‘Trhiller’ de Michael Jackson retumbaba a través de las bocinas a un volumen tan intenso que Ford podía sentir sus dientes vibrar.

Un grupo de chicas risueñas se pavoneaban vestidas como un grupo de ‘gatitas’ y enfermeras. Gatitas con muy poca ropa y enfermeras con muy poca ropa, lo cual nunca podría entender. El disfraz de enfermera, vale, tal vez, pero, ¿gatas sexy? ¿Tal vez no entendía a los felinos? Aunque igual, anteriormente se había encontrado fantaseando con la cola de diablo de Stan, por lo que no tenía derecho a opinar.

La casa de la fraternidad era hermosa, construida con ladrillos, grandes columnas blancas y un gran porche. Las puertas y ventanas eran de un estilo francés y el edificio en sí deslumbraba con cuatro plantas. Adentro era incluso más extravagante. Los pisos de mármol blanco, las paredes de un rico y cálido color cocoa. No era fácil de decir aquella noche.

Aquella noche luces naranjas, verdes y púrpuras rotaban recorriendo cada centímetro de la casa decorada con murciélagos, esqueletos y calabazas. Parecía que todos se arremolinaban con un vaso rojo en la mano. Había largas mesas cubiertas de gran variedad de botanas y grandes bowls de ponche. Unos cuantos chicos estaban amontonados en torno a un barril y un ruidoso grupo cantaba a un sujeto con un largo tubo con un embudo. Ford sacudía la cabeza a la vez que Stan miraba a su alrededor como si fuese lo mejor que había presenciado nunca.

Tad Strange apareció vestido como un largo paquete de pan Wonder. Se aproximó lo suficiente a ambos para que pudieran escucharlo sobre el bullicio de la fiesta. “¡Hey! ¡Me alegra que hayan podido venir! ¡Te mostraré dónde instalarte!”

Los guió pasando por numerosos cuartos. Al caminar, el ruido de la fiesta se atenuaba. Se encontraban en el patio cerca de una gran piscina. Las luces de la piscina alternaban en color, brillando en color azul, luego verde y luego rojo. Varias personas tenían los pies en el agua y los más aventados se encontraban nadando esa noche. Había un micrófono y una silla instalados que Tad señalo, “Decidí que lo mejor para ti sería estar aquí afuera. Cuando planeamos la fiesta, marcamos esta como el área ‘tranquila’, ya sabes, para la gente que quiere disfrutar de la fiesta sin tanto ruido. Pensé que la música del Sr. Misterio sería perfecta aquí.”

Parecía que Stan lo escuchaba a medias pues había puesto los ojos en un grupo de chicas sentadas en torno a una mesa redonda de cristal. Estaban jugando uno de esos juegos para beber, tomando shots y riendo. Unas cuantas miraron en su dirección y lo saludaron con la mano. Stan saludó de regreso recibiendo un recibiendo un par de chillidos alegres por su parte antes de que se volvieran entre ellas para hablar animadamente. Stan no pudo hacer más que sonreír, “¡Síp! ¡Es un buen sitio para tocar!”

Ford miró hacia las chicas intentando ignorar aquella viciosa sensación de puñaladas en el centro de su pecho. En lugar de eso ayudó a Stan a instalarse. Tad igual les ayudó y una vez que Stan tenía todo listo, comenzó a tocar. Las chicas se exaltaron y comenzaron a gritar, silbar y demás mientras rasgaba las cuerdas de la guitarra y se ponía a cantar. Tad se sentó a un lado para aplaudirle mientras Ford miraba cruzado de brazos, pensando que haber dejado su mochila de mensajero en el auto no fue el único error que había cometido aquella velada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sprott es el granjero que sale de vez en cuando en la serie.  
> **Emmet y D'shawn igual son granjeros, pero estos solo salieron en los cortos de Gravity Falls de Mabel en el zoológico.  
> ***Referencia a Feline Falls AU de mudkipful en tumblr.  
> ****Referencia a Fire Within AU de sugarpea7 y vermillionsketcher en tumblr.  
> *****Referencia a Fiddlestanwich-Dom!Fids AU de yeshellowimherenow en tumblr.  
> ******Referencia a Quantum Discuri AU de theywerefireworks y stan-o-wars en tumblr.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Desafortunadamente nuestros horarios se han visto complicados últimamente por nuestras actividades cotidianas, pero aquí les traemos otro capítulo más de esta bella historia. No se asusten, entre los lunes y los miércoles serán las actualizaciones de ahora en adelante (¡maldito semestre!)
> 
> Traducido por una servidora, revisado por tsukiawel, la mejor beta de la vida. Esperamos que haya sido de su agrado.
> 
> Hasta la próxima semana : )


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias de este capítulo: Consumo de alcohol, consumo de drogas y Preston Northwest(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia no me pertenece, es una traducción al español (autorizada) de la historia homónima de Cellard00rs en Tumblr y en Ao3.
> 
> Los personajes de Gravity Falls pertenecen a Alex Hirsch.

_… Si resto “y” y lo divido entre “x” es lógico que obtendré…”_

Los pensamientos de Ford fueron interrumpidos por los gritos y aplausos de las emocionadas chicas. Sacudió la cabeza y trató de concentrarse.

_… Obtendré un numero negativo, lo que me va a llevar a…”_

_“_ Gracias, gracias, ¿alguna petición?” La voz de Stan resonó alta y clara a través del micrófono. Ford trato de concentrarse aún más.

_… un aumento sustancial en…_

“Sí, sí, ¡Tú! Te llamo a ti, está bien, vamos, ¡no seas tímida!”

_… el resto sería…_

“¿Cuál es tu nombre?”

Contestó una risa ridícula, “Cheryl.”

“¡Cheryl! Muy bien, Chery, ¿Qué te gustaría escuchar?”

“Oh, _tee hee_ (Ford juraba que ella había dicho “tee hee”), “No lo sé…”

“¡Tú levantaste la mano!” Stan bromeo ligeramente, “¡Vamos! ¡No muerdo! Dile al Señor Misterio qué te gustaría escuchar.”

“Um… Qui-quizá, qui-quiero decir, ¿co-conoces la canción “The Joker” po-por Steve Miller Band?”

“¿Qué si la conozco? Dulzura…” (Ford sentía sus dientes rechinar, cerrando los ojos tan fuerte que fue hasta cierto punto doloroso); “Es un clásico. ¡Tienes un excelente gusto! Además estás por encima de ser hermosa, me sorprende que tu novio te haya dejado salir esta noche.”

“No-no tengo novio.”

La bulla estallo en gritos y aplausos.

“Bueno, entonces no creo que haya problema si te dedico esta canción”, Stan ronroneó y empezó a tocar las primeras notas de la canción con su guitarra. Ford se frotaba las sienes con enfado por lo que se levantó de su asiento para caminar sin rumbo lejos de la multitud que se encontraba junto a la piscina. Estuvo sentado a un lado desde que el show de su hermano comenzó pero, con el tiempo, perdió el interés. Bueno, en realidad, no había perdido el interés, tanto como se vio a si mismo progresivamente más y más…frustrado con todo ese asunto.

Y sabía que no debería estarlo. Sabía que debería estar feliz. Orgulloso. Apoyándolo. Stan estaba dando un gran show. No, ignoren eso, un show _increíble._ Era probable que haya sido la mejor presentación que había hecho. La audiencia estaba emocionada con él, y su hermano no había perdido ni una sola nota de cada canción. No importaba si fuera un cover o uno de sus trabajos originales, todas fueron bien recibidas y bien tocadas.  

Incluso _su voz_ sonaba genial esa noche. Parecía todo un profesional. Una estrella de rock en su tiempo, alguien que había nacido para ello. Y Ford sabía cómo le había costado encontrar “lo suyo”. Cómo deseaba secretamente ser “aceptado” y “querido”, cómo quería “encajar”. Nunca lo había expresado en voz alta, pero Ford lo sabía, porque también lo deseaba para sí mismo.  Pero lo gracioso era que quería que hicieran todo eso juntos, compartirlo. Y esto… el cómo estaba sucediendo en ese momento. No se sentía de esa forma. Se sentía… horrible.

Y Ford se sentía aun peor, por _sentirse_ así, joder, no debería ser tan egoísta. Pero parecía que no podía evitarlo. Parecía que no podía evitar el hecho de sentirse decaído sobre cuán feliz parecía Stan sin él. Lo bien que su hermano lo estaba haciendo, y el _coqueteo_. De alguna forma, esa era la peor parte. Normalmente Stan era terrible como casanova, pues sus intentos de coquetear eran terribles. Chistes estúpidos, malos intentos de ligue, pero, ¿esta noche? Oh no, esta noche era un seductor con una gran facilidad de palabra.

Las chicas prácticamente estaban comiendo de su mano. Cheryl no fue la primera. Tampoco sería la última. Y Ford pensaba… pensó que…

Dios, era un gran idiota.

Un _idiota._

Pensaba que tan estúpido había sido con respecto a todo este asunto, pensaba el cómo fue tan idiota para pensar que Stanley pudiese tener algún interés romántico por él, carajo. Era tan _vergonzoso._ Humillante. Estar tan, tan, _tan_ equivocado. Ni siquiera podía afrontarlo.  Si había algo de lo que siempre se enorgullecía, algo con lo que siempre contaba, era su mente. Su ingenio. Su intelecto. Pero claramente no era lo suficientemente inteligente como él creía que era.

Es un maldito _imbécil._

Un tarado anormal de seis dedos que no tenía a nada ni a nadie tras él. Nunca había querido dejar una fiesta de tal manera en su vida y ‘fiesta’, sí, claro, qué hilarante. Aquello no era una fiesta, era una prisión y no veía la posibilidad de que las cosas pudieran ponerse aún peor.

“Hola, Fordsy.”

Su cuerpo se congeló y su mente explotó en una viciosa colección de malas palabras, mientras volvía para ver a Preston Northwest. Preston vestía con su atuendo normal: un pañuelo de seda colgando ligeramente alrededor de su cuello, un saco oscuro con el escudo del colegio cosido sobre el bolsillo, una camisa de botones y pantalones caquis. La perfecta imagen de un pijo estudiante universitario.

Miraba a Ford con una sonrisa divertida, “¿A dónde crees que vas?”

Ford miró a su alrededor y simplemente respondió encogiéndose de hombros. De hecho, ni si quiera sabía a donde iba. No tenía una dirección específica cuando se levantó y empezó a caminar. Solo quería alejarse de Stan y de sus fanáticas. Y ahora, más que nunca, quería alejarse de Preston. Pero no estaba en la naturaleza de Preston dejarlo ir tan fácilmente, “¿De verdad dejarás la presentación de tu amante?”

“No es mi amante”, respondió deseando que no hubiese tanta amargura en su voz. Como si estuviese… decepcionado de no serlo.

Si Preston no lo hubiese notado, no hubiese dicho “¿Problemas en el paraíso?”

Abrió su boca para decirle a Preston que lo dejara solo cuando un montón de aplausos lo interrumpieron y Stan llamaba a otra chica al micrófono. Era una rubia con curvas, con un vivaz bronceado en la piel. Estaba vestida como una especie de araña sexy, y se presentó a sí misma como Darlene. No era tímida como Cheryl, en lugar de eso le preguntó de manera descarada que tocara algo que viniera de su corazón.

Con esto, Stan le miro a los ojos y comenzó a tocar.

 “ _Every day, every day, every day there you are and I see you and see you and see how you are and I, I want you_ …”

 

En el momento que los primeros acordes sonaron de la guitarra, el momento en que las primeras letras dejaron los labios de Stan, el momento en que Stan miró directamente a los ojos de Darlene y cantó, Ford sintió como si el mundo cayera debajo de sus pies. Sintió como si se hundiera. Todo simplemente… se derrumbó. Se sintió mareado, como si la sangre que se encontraba en su cabeza bajara hasta sus pies. Stan cantando esa canción. La canción que Ford le había dicho que había amado, la canción que había cantado cuando ellos… cuando ellos pudieron haberse…

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, ¿estás bien?” Preston tocaba el hombro de Ford y lucía… preocupado. Preston estaba… ¿preocupado? Ford parpadeó y Preston le dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro, “Hey, tranquilo, Fordsy. No puedes morirte en una de mis fiestas. Vamos.”

Preston le guió con cuidado lejos de ahí. Lo llevó lejos de la piscina, lejos de Stan y de las chicas. Lo sentó en una de las sillas playeras y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, “Deja que te traiga una bebida, ¿sí?”

Caminó lejos y Ford se quedó sentado ahí, preguntándose qué era lo que le estaba pasando al mundo. Todo estaba de cabeza. Preston regresó con un vaso rojo y lo puso en las manos de Ford, “Vamos, bébelo.”

La fuerte esencia del alcohol flotando por encima de la bebida era casi tóxica. El débil sonido de la canción de Stan llegó a sus oídos lo que le hizo vaciar el vaso de un solo trago. Después de dejarlo a un lado, introdujo las manos en sus bolsillos.

Preston, quien se encontraba frente a él, levantó las cejas, bebiendo de su propio vaso, “Wow, no sabía que eras un hombre tan salvaje, Pines.”

“Púdrete”, Las palabras le abandonaron antes de que pudiera detenerse. No iba a decir nada. Y honestamente, Preston estaba siendo inusualmente gentil con él, pero aun así…

Esperaba que Preston le respondiera de la misma manera, pero simplemente se burló, “¿Mejor?”

Esta vez no respondió, y Preston solo sacudió su cabeza, “Te traeré otro vaso, princesa.”

Se fue y regresó con otro vaso lleno. Ford bebió aquel tan rápido como el primero. Preston le miraba, “De cualquier modo, ¿qué demonios se supone que eres? ¿Un esqueleto emo?”

Un millón de desagradables respuestas llegaron a la mente de Ford pero solo respondió, “¿Dónde está tu disfraz?”

“No tengo. Los disfraces son para niños.”

“Es una fiesta de Halloween.”

“Sí, pero eso no significa que tengo que usar uno”, respondió rápidamente, “Puedo ver por qué escogiste tu atuendo, teniendo dos huesos extra y eso.”

Ford no cayó en su juego, pero Preston continuó, “Por cierto, ¿cómo es? ¿Dónde ordenas guantes especiales? ¿Es difícil escribir? ¿Teclear? ¿Entraste a esta escuela con alguna beca por discapacidad?”

“¿Qué quieres de mí, Preston?”, siseó.

Preston suspiró pesadamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de mirar sus uñas como si estuviera desinteresado, “Sólo conversaba.”

“¿Es así como lo llamas?”

“Hey, no olvides que hace dos minutos te ayudé”, el otro respondió suave pero cruel, “¿Ya sabes? ¿Cuando tu hermanovio partió tu corazón en dos?”

Un calor incontrolable poseyó los ojos de Ford. Tragó saliva espesa. Podía sentir el alcohol fluir a través de él, lo cual no era buena señal, “¡Eso no fue lo que paso!”

“¿Ah no? Parecía que estabas a punto de desmayarte. Te hubiera dejado, pero preferiría no limpiar las manchas donde tu gran cabezota se hubiese estrellado”, sus palabras tenían un tono de burla, “Ahora, no fue mi idea invitarte a ti y al patán de tu hermano, pero Tad tiene mucha influencia dentro de la casa, así que deje que lo hiciera, pero seamos claros, sólo estás aquí por circunstancias especiales. No me agradas y nunca lo harás. ¿Entiendes?”

“¿Entonces por qué no simplemente me dejas solo?” siseó, con la mandíbula apretada por la rabia, había cerrado los puños con fuerza.

Preston le miró de arriba hacia abajo haciéndole sentir tremendamente incómodo a la vez que murmuraba, “Porque es divertido tener al oso encerrado. O mejor dicho, al fenómeno encerrado. Y eso es lo que eres, un _fenómeno._ Nunca dudes de ello, Fordsy.”

Ford no tenía cómo responder a eso. Quería levantarse y salir de ahí. Quería golpear a Preston en la cara. En vez de eso, dejó caer su peso en el respaldo. Miró hacia al cielo, a las estrellas sintiéndose… pequeño. Stan terminó esa canción y empezó con otra, una en español. Incluso estando tan lejos, el sonido rodeaba a Ford. Era reconfortante. Incluso si la persona que estaba cantando no lo era.

Preston no se alejó, en vez de eso resoplaba en su bebida, “No tenía idea de que los simios podían ser bilingües… pero ahora, no es en la única cosa en que se le puede considerar ‘bi’, ¿cierto?”

Ford se levantó listo para saltar, para pelear, cuando una voz se levantó.

“¡Bueno, bueno, _bueno, bueno,_ bueno!”

Preston se puso rígido, viéndose monumentalmente infeliz mientras un chico menudo caminaba hacia a ellos. Le seguían un grupo de personas con un aspecto excéntrico, con el que él mismo encajaba perfectamente. Es verdad que era una fiesta de disfraces, pero su cabello era rubio y brilloso, vestía un abrigo con colas, cargaba un bastón negro y uno de sus ojos estaba cubierto por un parche y tenía un pequeño sombrero de copa sobre su cabeza que iba a juego con una sonrisa enorme, “¡Pero si es mi amigo Preston Northwest!”

“Cipher”, le respondió con un tono atropellado.

Este chico “Cipher”, se deslizaba hacia Ford. _Deslizar_ era la palabra correcta, porque Ford juraba que así se veía. ¿O quizás el alcohol _realmente_ lo estaba hundiendo? De cualquier manera, Cipher le estaba observando de arriba abajo con un ojo ambarino, sonriendo, “¿Y quién es tu amigo?”

“Stanford Pines”, Ford respondió por sí mismo con los ojos bien abiertos. 

“¡No _él_ Stanford Pines! ¡He oído sobre ti!”

“¿En-En serio?”

“¡Claro! ¡También voy a la Técnica de la Costa Oeste! ¡Mi nombre es Bill Cipher!”, le tendió la mano y Ford la estrechó cautelosamente. Bill señalo con su bastón al grupo de personas que le acompañaban, “¡Y estos son mis amigos! ¡Deberías salir con nosotros! ¡Encajarías perfectamente!”

“¿De verdad?”

“¡Claro! ¡Un chico listo como tú! Escuche que presentaste tu reporte acerca de la teoría de respuesta al ítem multidimensional en la clase del Profesor West. ¡Un trabajo muy convincente! ¡Oye, Bola Ocho!”Cipher llamó a uno de sus amigos. Un enorme y corpulento hombre emergió del grupo. Tenía el cabello oscuro y frondoso, y un pequeño tatuaje con forma de bola ocho debajo de uno de sus ojos. Miraba con mucha atención a Bill, “¿Qué tal si nos traes a mí y a Sixer un par de bebidas? Rápido, rápido, ¡¿eh?!”

El hombre corpulento asintió y se fue. Ford miró a Cipher con los ojos abiertos, “¿Si-sixer?”

“Claro, tienes seis dedos en cada mano, ¿cierto?”

Ford miró hacia a sus manos, recordándose a sí mismo que todos podían notar eso, “Sí, uhm, pero… sólo mi hermano me ha llamado de esa manera.”

“¡Oh! ¿No puedo hacerlo? ¿Es algo especial?”, Cipher preguntó con un tono sincero. Ford no estaba seguro. Su mente aún estaba algo nublada y aun sentía algo de rabia. Pensó como Stan había cantado “Far from Me”, por lo que respondió bruscamente,

“No. Puedes… puedes llamarme así”.

“¡Estupendo! Ahora, ¿Qué tal si te largas, Northwest? No eres tan genial para andar con nosotros”, las palabras de Cipher fueron acompañadas por aplausos por parte de sus amigos y una pequeña sonrisa de Ford.

Preston, por su parte, se veía ultrajado, “¡Hey! ¡Es _mi_ fiesta!”

“Esta es la fiesta de _t_ u _casa, de_ la cual, curiosamente soy miembro”, respondió Cipher con mucha facilidad pero su mirada lentamente se volvió inquisitiva dirigida hacia Preston, y su tono de voz se volvió de advertencia, “Sugiero que tomes una caminata, Preston. Antes de que vuelva a remodelar tu cara. _Otra vez”._

Aquellas últimas palabras dejaron sus labios con mucho énfasis, una clara amenaza, lo que hizo que Ford se llenara de inmediato de un sentimiento temeroso. Éste se evaporo en el momento en que Northwest se fue y Bill se volteó a verlo con una cálida sonrisa, “Lamento todo esto. ¡Pero Northwest es tan molesto! Pero tú… ¡Hombre, no eres nada de lo que él es, Sixer! ¡Eres auténtico!”

Bola Ocho regresó con las bebidas, en una mano sostenía un vaso roja, y en la otra tenía un vaso de Martini. Le dio el Martini a Bill, quien le dio un sorbo con cautela. Este miró a la piscina y luego se volvió a los otros, “¿Qué les parece si metemos los pies al agua, amigos?”

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y empezaron a quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines. Bill se volvió hacia a Ford y le guiño con su único ojo, “¿Vienes?”

Bola ocho le ofreció la copa y el instintivamente la tomó, bebiéndose todo el líquido a grandes tragos. Se relamió los labios y sonrió, “¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?”

 

+

Stan estaba teniendo la mejor noche de su vida.

Jamás se había sentido tan ardiente. Los acordes de Goldie salían con tanta dulzura, perfectamente afinada y por primera vez en su vida, no se sentía nervioso con una multitud rodeándole. En todo caso, amaba la atención. ¡Y las chicas! Eran tan amables y tan lindas, lanzándole pequeños besos y guiños. Era la primera vez que se sentía como un músico exitoso. Joder, se sentía como si de verdad fuera exitoso. Incluso había encontrado a algunos chicos saludándolo y sonriéndole (algunos de ellos eran coquetos por naturaleza, lo cual era bueno) y sobre todo, se sentía que estaba en las nubes.

Lo único que faltaba era Ford.

Su hermano había estado cerca de él desde que inició el show pero ahora no lo veía por ninguna parte. Exploró la zona con la vista, colocando una mano encima de sus ojos, como si eso le fuera ayudar a ver mejor. Buscaba a Ford, a sus amigos, pero no vio nada. Bueno, Fidds probablemente estuviera con Susan, Shandra le saludó a lo lejos, pero Ford… normalmente siempre se quedaba cerca. ¿Quizá se encontraba con alguno de ellos?

En cualquier caso, perder de vista a su hermano justo cuando el espectáculo comenzaba era una gran lástima. Le extrañaba. Sonaba tonto extrañar a una persona que no has visto por… ¿Qué? ¿Treinta minutos? ¿Cuarenta? Sin embargo, Stan lo hacía. Quería que su gemelo formara parte de su alegría, su gozo, quería compartir un poco de todo este asunto con él, así que decidió ir a buscarlo, cuando dos chicas le interrumpieron.

Reconoció a Darlene, pero la otra chica era nueva. Estaba vestida como Marilyn Monroe, y podía jurar que agitaba sus pestañas mientras le hablaba con un tono entrecortado, “¡Wow, Señor Misterio! ¡Ha sido un show maravilloso!

“Gracias, muñeca”, Stan respondió, dejando su guitarra a un lado aun enfocado en encontrar a Ford. Marilyn rió y Darlene pasó una mano por su espalda, lo cual fue demasiada confianza por su parte, no se sentía mal.

Darlene le habló con voz ronca, “Ahora que has terminado, ¿qué te parece si pasas un tiempo con nosotras?”

Las cejas de Stan se alzaron. Se viró para ver que ambas le observaban de una manera bastante sugerente, lo que le hizo tragar saliva con pesadez, “¡Oh! Uh… bueno…”

“Hey, tú mismo lo dijiste”, Marilyn tomó una de sus manos, poniéndose de puntas sobre sus tacones de una manera coqueta, “No hay razón para ser tímido.”

“Así es”, Darlene tomó su otra mano y le dio un pequeño apretón, “Pareces un hombre con secretos… deberías compartirlos con nosotras.”

“¿Secretos?” Stan se burló, “Señoritas, por favor… soy un libro abierto.”

“¿Estás seguro? Esos cuernos nos dicen otra cosa.”

Stan recordó su disfraz sonriendo con timidez, “¿Estás diciendo que soy un demonio?”

“ _Mmm,_ uno muy _apuesto.”_ Le respondió la chica apretando un poco su mano, sus dedos aferrándose al brazo de Stanley.

Darlene, sin ganas de quedarse atrás, tomó su otra mano poniéndola muy cerca de su pecho, asegurándose de que Stan pudiera sentir sus amplios pechos, “Bueno, estaba por hacer un comentario acerca de esos cuernos también, pero iba a ser algo un poco más… vulgar.”

“¿Qué? ¿Querías decir algo acerca de mi siendo un caliente o-?”, Stan no pudo terminar pues Darlene le dio un golpecito en su brazo, riendo y murmurando con un tono burlón un ‘¡Oh, tú!’ Marilyn también rió, ahora Stan se sentía caliente debajo de su ropa entre estas dos chicas. Caliente pero también… ¿incómodo? Aquello era lo quería después de todo, ¿cierto? Pero seguía con la idea de encontrar a Ford aún revoloteando en su mente, “Ehm, bueno, chicas, me encantaría pasar un rato con ustedes, pero necesito encontrar urgentemente a mi hermano.”

“¡Oh! ¿Tienes un hermano?”, los ojos de Marilyn se ensancharon.

“Sí, un hermano gemelo así que si no les impor-”nuevamente, no pudo terminar la oración porque las chicas gritaban emocionadas. El sonido que emitieron lastimo sus oídos.

“¿Podemos conocerlo?”, Darlene preguntó.

Por alguna loca razón, él quería contestar que no. Quería liberarse de las manos de ambas. Quería… simplemente quería largarse de ahí. Quería encontrar a Ford. Quería marcharse a casa con él. Solos. Solo ellos dos.

Eso le haría sentir mejor, ¿cierto?

Pero era una locura.

Realmente estúpido.

Era su oportunidad.

Aquello era lo que quería. No, para ser exactos, era lo que _necesitaba._

Cerró los ojos un momento mientras aclaraba su mente. Se concentró y decidido abrió los ojos nuevamente ofreciendo ambos brazos a las chicas, “¡Claro, vamos!”

Marilyn tomó su brazo izquierdo y Marilyn el derecho. Los tres empezaron a caminar alrededor de la alberca mientras Stan buscaba a Ford con la mirada. Al principio no lo veía por ninguna parte, pues había mucha gente, pero eventualmente escuchó  la voz de su hermano, la cual sonaba… extraña. Sus palabras eran… arrastradas. Y había otra voz melosa que decía, “… ¡Tienes que probarlo! ¡Oye, Xanthar! ( _¿Xanthar? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?_ , Pensó) ¡Pásamelo!”

Un grupo de personas se hicieron a un lado dejando una mejor vista para Stan. Aún no había ninguna señal de Ford, pero se encontró con un inusual grupo de chicos reunidos en una orilla de la alberca, todos ellos sin zapatos ni calcetines con los pies en el agua. Imaginó que el primer chico que vio se trataba del tal Xanthar, el cual era un tipo corpulento con un sombrerito de fiesta en la cabeza.  Sostenía un cigarrillo de marihuana, que le pasó a un hombrecillo ridículamente delgado, que incluso parecía que solo estaba hecho de dientes con una sonrisa de neón brillante.

Le dio una calada antes de pasárselo a un tipo grande con un chupete en la boca, luego este se lo paso a una chica con cabello rosa, y una playera corta con un estampado de llamas. Ella también le dio una calada antes de dárselo a un tipo con una amplia colección de collares, la mayoría con forma de llaves. La vista de Stan volvió a bloquearse, pero pudo distinguir los rasgos de alguien que se parecía mucho a él (misma complexión, cabello largo y alborotado, algunas facciones similares, lo cual era aterrador) salvo que el otro tenía un tatuaje con forma de bola ocho cerca de su ojo izquierdo.

Stan se empujó a si mismo hacia adelante, ansioso por ver si Ford formaba parte de este extraño grupo, sólo para encontrar a Ford rodeado de este grupo de fiesteros enfrente de él junto con un chico rubio que le ofreció un sonrisa macabra, “¡Vamos, Sixer! ¡Dale una calada!”

Ford le miro dubitativo, “¿Cómo-?”

“¡Sólo ponlo en tu boca e inhala, genio!”

Ford se encogió de hombros e hizo lo que el tipo le sugirió. Inhaló tan profundo que después se encontraba tosiendo de manera errática. Stan se enfadó al instante. Se alejó de Marilyn y Darlene dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia su hermano “¡Hey, hermano! ¿Qué demonios?”

El rubio se burlaba de Ford, mientras Bola Ocho le daba palmadas en su espalda con fuerza para traerlo de vuelta. Stan hizo a un lado al tipo, y sacó a su hermano cargándolo por las axilas tratando de levantarlo. Ford aún seguía tosiendo, tratando de recuperar el aliento, “¡¿Estás fumando hierba!?”

“¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Ésta no es cualquier hierba!”, Cipher se interpuso entre ambos hermanos, “¡Esta cosa es de otro mundo! ¡ _Literalmente!”_

“¡Cierra la boca! ¡Ni si quiera estoy hablando contigo!”, Stan le gritó mientras le señalaba con un dedo acusatorio antes de volver su atención a su gemelo, “Ford, ¿en serio? Casi me atraviesas la garganta por un _maldito cigarro_ ¿y tú estás aquí como sin nada?”

“Pu-puedosplicarlo…”

“¡No me vas a explicar nada! ¡No puedes _drogarte_ , Ford!”

Finalmente sus pulmones se llenaron de aire y miró a su hermano con ojos vidriosos y una pequeña sonrisa, “¿Por qué no? Es una fiesta, ¿’que’no’?”

Stan arrugó la nariz sin dejar de inspeccionar el aspecto de Ford, “Estas borracho.”

“Nah” Ford contestó en tono sarcástico.

Stan había tenido suficiente. Tomó la mano de su hermano, “Vamos, tú te vienes conmigo.”

“¡Hey, ni loco!”, se soltó del agarre de su hermano sacudiendo sus brazos, y luego escondiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, “¡Deja irme! ¡No iré ningún lado contigo.”

Antes de contestarle a su hermano, volvió a ser interrumpido por Darlene y Marilyn, la segunda hablando primero, “¿Qué sucede, bebé? ¿Nos vamos a divertir o qué?”

“Sí, ´bebé´, ¿polque no te lagas con tus nuevas amigas?, Ford respondió, tratando de mantenerse sobre sus pies, claramente intoxicado.

Cipher le rodeó con ambos brazos posando su barbilla en uno de los hombros de Ford, “¡Claro! ¡No tienes por qué preocuparte, grandote! ¡Ve a pasar un buen rato con las señoritas! ¡Nosotros nos hacemos cargo de esto!”

“¡No, no lo harán!”, trató de regresar por Ford pero este se negó, echándose para atrás con Cipher, quien tenía una sonrisa peculiar dibujada en su rostro.

 “Hey, stabien, hermano. Billsmiamigo y susamigos. Vete con, con – _h_ ic _-_ tu cita, lo que sea.”

“Ford”, Stan empezó a modo de advertencia, y nuevamente Darlene le interrumpió.

“Oye, tu hermano parece estar bien. Tiene gente que le cuide. SI no quiere venir con nosotros, deberías dejarlo.”

El hombre volteo a verla como si estuviese loca, “¡No voy a dejar a mi hermano con extraños!”

“¡No somos extraños! ¡Somos buenos amigos! ¡Mi nombre es Bill Cipher!”, dijo jovialmente, ofreciéndole su mano a Stan, pero él no la estrechó, en vez de eso continuaba viendo a su hermano.

“Stanford, ¡No te lo voy a volver a preguntar!”

Ford sacudió la cabeza, la cual se había teñido de color rojo debido al enojo, “¡Tú no eres el – _hic-_ jefe de mí! Soyel más viejo, soyel ¡ALFA!”

“Un _imbécil,_ ¡eso es lo que eres!”, Stan gritó, “Ahora, no me gusta ser la niñera, pero estoy jodidamente seguro que ¡no te voy a dejar con todos estos locos! ¡Estás borracho y quizás un poco drogado y-!”

“¡NO SOY TU PROBLEMA! ¡¿Por qué no te JODES y- y- dejas de molestarme?!”

Las palabras envenenaron el ambiente con su maldad. Stan dio un par de pasos hacia atrás como si las palabras de su hermano le hubiesen agredido físicamente. Ford, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, parpadeó un par de veces e inmediatamente sintió un escalofrío recorriendo sus venas, “S… ¿Stan? Lo- lo sien-“

Stan simplemente levantó una mano cortando sus palabras. Se dio la vuelta y se fue. Darlene y Marilyn le lanzaron miradas inquisitivas a Ford antes de seguir a Stan. Ford simplemente se quedó ahí, perdido. Noqueado por sus propias palabras. Luego sacudió la cabeza, tratando de enfocarse nuevamente en su ira, “¡Sies! ¡So…so…sólo aléjate…aléjate de mí!”*

Una vez dicho esto, se sintió terrible. Quería colapsar. Quería llorar. En vez de eso, Bill lo acercó con una sonrisa, “¡Ja, ja! ¡Le diste una lección! ¡No sabía que eras capaz de algo así! ¿Te parece si te consigo otra bebida?”

La expresión en el rostro de Ford era de puro dolor, pero la sonrisa de Bill solo se ensanchó mientras le daba un par de palmadas en la espalda, “Vamos, te lo mereces.”

Obtuvo un asentimiento como respuesta y Cipher dirigió su atención a Bola Ocho, “Bola Ocho, ¿nos traerías otra ronda, por favor? Y también de la reserva _especial,_ si sabes a lo que me refiero. No sabemos si obtuvo algo de Preston”, suavemente añadió con voz baja, **‘** tampoco se lo pasaríamos’ antes de volver a hablar **,** “De cualquier manera, debería conseguir un poco de nosotros, ¿no, amigos?

Bola Ocho asintió y fue por las bebidas. Ford trató de sentirse mejor, a pesar de que le parecía imposible hacerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *En la versión original Ford le dice “go far from me… far from me” como en la canción de Stanley.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!   
> ¡Esperamos que haya sido de su agrado!
> 
> Este capítulo fue traducido por my beloved Slender-depp, revisado por la hermosa Tsukiawel y editado por yoni bravo.   
> Recuerden, las actualizaciones serán entre los lunes y los miércoles debido a nuestros tiempos jodidos de universitarios, no se desesperen(?) que no nos rendiremos después de casi medio fic. Ya mero llega lo bueno…


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Lenguaje explícito, angst, abuso de sustancias, abuso sexual explícito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia no me pertenece, es una traducción al español (autorizada) de la historia homónima de Cellard00rs en Tumblr y en Ao3.
> 
> Los personajes de Gravity Falls pertenecen a Alex Hirsch.

Preston Northwest realmente no sabía por qué debería importarle.

A decir verdad, no le importaba.

No le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Pero, bueno, Bill Cipher era una _plaga_.

Preston intentó ser su amigo. Alguna vez, hace tiempo, intentó ser civilizado, de atraer al extraño y rebelde demonio bajo su ala. ¿Y cómo le agradeció? ¡El pequeño soplón mordió la mano que le alimentó! Encantó a la gente con su forma de pensar, atrayéndolos con su confianza y empezó a salir con ese extraño grupo y-

Se estremeció. Era demasiado molesto siquiera pensar en ello. Y ciertamente Tad Strange tenía un aire similar al de él, pero al menos Tad tenía _tacto_ , pero Cipher… él era…

Volvió a estremecerse antes de beber un largo trago de su botella. Uno de sus pulgares recorría la lisa cubierta de metal, sintiendo la insignia familiar de los Nortwhest y encontrando algo de consuelo en la acción. Se encontraba parado cerca de los setos con la mirada no tanto puesta en Cipher como estaba en Ford.

Stanford Pines.

La pobre y desagradable _basura_ de Jersey. Dios salve a Preston, pues lo era. Stanford Pines era listo y respetado. Los profesores lo adoraban. Eso era exasperante, es decir, ¿cómo alguien de una clase tan baja podía ser tan admirado? Y ni qué decir de su hermano. No había suficientes palabras para describir lo repulsivo que era Stanley Pines.

Podía estar en desacuerdo con Fordsy pero al menos le daba crédito por su cerebro. No había algo viable que pudiera decir de su gemelo. Algunos podrían argumentar sobre su talento o carisma, pero para lo que a Preston concernía, no poseía ninguno. Su música era detestable y era tan encantador como un trapo para fregar los platos o cualquier otro objeto que las sirvientas utilizasen para limpiar.

No, Stan era una causa perdida, pero Ford…

A Preston no le agradaba Ford.

Para _nada._

Y no le importaba, pero aun así se encontraba mirando porque por mucho que no le agradase, lo que sentía por Cipher era mucho peor. Y, por muy listo que fuera Ford, estaba siendo extraordinariamente ingenuo con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

La disputa entre los hermanos (pelea de amantes, a decir verdad) había sido algo entretenida y lo mejor fue lo reveladora que había sido. No tenía idea de que Ford tuviera ese lado malvado. Sin mencionar el asombroso nivel de idiotez que demostraba. Después de todo, Stan (aun siendo un bruto sin educación) trataba de ayudarlo siendo, en muchas formas, la mejor defensa de Ford. Su ‘protección’.

Pero Ford sólo se encogió de hombros como si nada, como si fuera un gran héroe que podría hacerse cargo de sí mismo. Era de risa. Y Stan, se fue con dos cabezas huecas sin mirar atrás. Increíble. Preston debía dejarlos a su suerte, realmente debía, pero en lugar de eso solo bebió otro sorbo mientras escuchaba la conversación entre Cipher y Ford.

Claramente este último estaba ebrio o drogado o ambos, pero divagaba sin parar.  Escupía teorías y ciencia, y el hecho de que alguien en su estado pudiese hablar sobre temas de ese tipo estaba más allá de Preston. Ford estaba sentado con Cipher y su gente junto a la piscina de nuevo. Salpicó con un pie el agua cálida para causar ondas y señalarlas.

“... Es como… ¿Las’onds? ¿Las ves?”

Cipher asintió pacientemente.

“Ok, bueno, mira… mi-mi teoría es… ya sabes, equivalen a una lemniscata, se’xtienden una y otra vez y fluyen y y y y, ¿me doy a entender?”

Bill puso en blanco el único ojo visible, “claaaaaaro, sixer. Quiero decir, es una buena _idea_ , pero ni siquiera se acerca a lo que quieres. Sería mejor si cambiases algunos números por ahí. Quiero decir, ¿dividir? ¿Es en serio? ¿No querrás decir multiplicar?”

Ford parpadeó lentamente antes de abrir los ojos como platos, “¡Diosss! ¡Tiens razón!”

La risa de Cipher era como el sonido de campanas demenciales, “¡Claro que la tengo! Y, oye, si cambias un par de esos teoremas alrededor, tendrás una mejor base de línea. Mi sugerencia sería que te deshagas del coseno en tu ecuación. Hará las cosas más simples.”

“¡Wow! ¡Tú-hic-B-Bill! ¡Eres un ge-g-hic-genio!”

“¡Duh!” volvió a reír, “No eres el único que atiende a esta escuela de estirados, ¿sabes?”

Frotó las uñas de su mano izquierda a lo largo de la parte frontal de su traje como si estuviera puliéndolas (sin motivo porque usaba _guantes_ ) para luego pretender que las soplaba, “Me alegra haber ayudado. Puedes pensar en mi como tu musa.”

“Lo hago” susurró con una expresión que hizo a Preston atragantarse. Si fuera posible, el idiota tendría corazones caricaturescos flotando sobre su cabeza. Claramente, el lazo incestuoso de Ford y Stan no era tan fuerte como Preston creía si Ford podía dejarse llevar tan fácil por otro. De nuevo, no era que le importara, porque no lo hacía. Su único interés era ver a Cipher caer y si podía atrapar a esa sabandija haciendo algo indebido…

Sí, había hierba, pero fumar no era algo por lo que Preston pudiera atraparlo. La marihuana era un estilo de vida para algunos ahí, por lo que no podría hacer que lo vetaran de la casa. No, Preston quería atraparlo con algo mucho más ilícito, pues parecía del tipo que disfrutaría algo más fuerte –acido, cocaína, éxtasis- algo que realmente pudiera sacarlo.

Pero hasta ese momento no hubo suerte.

Aunque uno de sus compinches iba a cada rato a asaltar la mesa de las bebidas, llevándole vaso tras vaso a Ford. Se preguntaba si habrían alterado las bebidas pues incluso había escuchado a algunos de sus compañeros hablando algo al respecto, pero no pensaba que fuera verdad. Pensaba que se había quedado en eso, en palabras. En grandes palabras pero ninguna acción, sólo bromas para ayudar a la gente a relajarse y disfrutar más de la fiesta.

Pero la idea de que ellos pudieran haberlas alterado…

Sin mencionar la idea de que _Ford_ , de todas las personas, fuera una de las víctimas…

Francamente, se imaginaba al mutante de seis dedos fuera de este tipo de situaciones. Ford no parecía de esos que beben, al menos nada más fuerte que café, por supuesto. Por eso trabajaba en ese sucio hoyo en la pared, ¿no? Bueno, por eso y porque era pobre.

Sólo pensar en ser pobre y no tener dinero hizo que Preston volviese a estremecerse. Le enfermaba.

Dios, probablemente no iba a atrapar a Cipher haciendo algo estúpido. Probablemente debía irse, encontrar algo más divertido para hacer o incluso a alguien. Incluso había visualizado a unas cuantas apetecibles señoritas que ciertamente serían más entretenidas que aquello.

Pero entonces, cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, algo interesante ocurrió.

Por casualidad escuchó un suave, “… La cabeza me da vueltas…”

“Eso significa que estás pasando un buen rato, sixer. Sólo toma otro trago de tu bebida y le diré a Xanthar que nos pase otro-” De repente, las palabras de Cipher fueron interrumpidas porque Ford se había aproximado, cogiéndolo firmemente de las solapas de su traje para atraerlo y plantarle un beso.

O más bien para _intentar_ besarlo.

No tenía coordinación y sus labios apenas rozaron los del otro, una acción algo brusca que no duró más de un segundo pues Bill lo empujó lejos, “¡Ah! ¡EW! ¡Qué asco! ¡No, Sixer! Quiero decir, me agradas y todo, eres un tipo muy inteligente pero, ¿besarnos? ¿Saliva? ¿Lenguas? ¡No es lo mío! ¡EEEEEW!”

La expresión desolada de Ford hizo a Preston sentirse extraño, con una  extraña sensación en el pecho (Casi como… ¿Cómo si le doliera el corazón?) mientras Ford susurraba tristemente, “Oh… Lo siento.”

Bill ladeó el cuerpo hacia adelante para darle sonoras palmaditas al hombro, “¡Oye, oye, oye! ¡No te pongas así! No es necesario lucir como un cachorro pateado. Sólo digo que YO no estoy interesado. Estoy seguro de que alguno de mis amigos adoraría tenerte de esa forma, ¡quizá TODOS! ¿Qué te parece?”

“¿Eh?” Ford preguntó algo atontado. Sacudió la cabeza y mirándolo sospechosamente  perezoso, “¿Qu-?”

“Entiendo, entiendo, ¡eres joven! Todas esas emociones alborotadas y testosterona y estrógenos o cualquier hormona que tengas corriendo por ese loco sistema circulatorio tuyo. ¡No es mi asunto! No tengo ese tipo de _instintos_ ” Hizo comillas con los dedos, “pero tú los tienes, ¿eh? ¡Necesitas sacarlos! ¡Vuélvete loco!”

“M-Me siento… caliente…” murmuró Ford mientras se frotaba la frente, frunciendo el ceño, “Algo… mareado…”

Bill rio, “Sí, ¡apuesto que sí! Necesitas sacar toda esa pasión reprimida, ¿estoy en lo cierto? ¡Necesitas a alguien para sacar algo de vapor! Bueno, no soy ese alguien porque los asuntos sexuales no son lo mío, pero como dije, tal vez alguno de mis camaradas esté interesado. ¡Oigan chicos! ¿Alguien quiere algo de esto?”

Incluso cuando Bill le hacía esa oferta, Ford negó con la cabeza aún con el ceño fruncido, “No-no, no… Bill… No-No quier…”

“Aw, ¡vamos! ¡Vive un poco, IQ! ¡Diviértete un poco!”

“Nnnno… no quier…” Ford balbuceaba arrastrando las palabras volviéndose cada vez más difíciles de entender. Estaba al borde de la inconciencia cuando Bola ocho lo cogió en brazos.

Se lo lanzó sobre el hombro mientras Bill empezó a alardear en voz alta “¡Wuujuu! ¡Ding, ding, _ding_! ¡Tenemos un ganador, damas y caballeros!”

El resto del grupo de Bill o abucheaba en broma o silbaba apoyando. De cualquier manera, Bola ocho miró a Cipher, a quien le brillaba de forma maniaca el único ojo visible mientras le sonreía de oreja a oreja. Una sonrisa que de alguna forma hacía lucir su dentadura filosa y siniestra, “¡Vayan, niños locos! ¡Mi habitación está libre!”

Bola ocho asintió secamente antes de irse con Ford en su hombro. Preston no podía asegurarlo, pero estaba bastante seguro de que había perdido su lucha por mantenerse consciente. Los vio marcharse con un sabor amargo en la boca. Tenía que parar. Tenía que hacer algo. Pero, bueno… desafortunadamente, Bola ocho era un tipo GRANDE y Preston… no se sentía cómodo con las confrontaciones. Especialmente confrontaciones físicas.

¡No era que fuera un cobarde! ¡Por supuesto que nadie con tanto dinero podría serlo! Pero aun así… ¡Tenía que hacer algo! Se frotó la mandíbula, recordando como Stan le había golpeado y suspiró pesadamente. No quería ensuciarse las manos y conocía a alguien que estaría más que dispuesto a hacerlo. Alguien con grandes y carnosos puños por manos.

Pero, ¿cómo abordarlo?

Por lo que había observado, el desastre que Ford había hecho antes hacía improbable que Stanley jugara su rol de caballero de brillante armadura. Sin mencionar que era probable que de ninguna manera le creyera a Preston. Pero sí podía convencer a alguien en quien Stan confiara…

Bebió otro trago de la botella antes de ir a buscar a esa persona que sabía hablaría con él (y que le escucharía).

+

Fidds atrajo a Susan más cerca al bailar en el centro de la casa. La música era ruidosa y desagradable, pero estaban bailando lento. Susan rió por lo bajo y presionó su frente contra la de él, “¿Por qué bailamos así? No es una canción lenta.”

“Susie, cuando estoy contigo, cuando te tengo en mis brazos… toda canción es lenta” murmuró antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y luego otro debajo de su oreja mientras susurraba, “El mundo se desacelera hasta detenerse… y sólo somos tú y yo, mi amor.”

Susan se ruborizó y le dio un golpe en el hombro, “¡Fiddles! ¡Basta! ¡Eres-Eres ridículo!”

“No… Sólo estoy enamorado de ti.” Contestó separándose lo suficiente para ver su sonrisa.

Sus ojos brillaban mientras contestaba suavemente, “Yo también te amo.”

Unieron sus labios en un beso. Cuidadosamente deslizaron sus lenguas entre sí mientras las manos de Fidds exploraban su espalda antes de enterrarlas en su largo y grueso cabello. Susan contuvo la respiración arqueándose contra él, “Cariño… mejor para…”

“¿Por qué?”

“Es que…ah,” soltó una risilla, “Me estoy sintiendo un poco caliente.”

“¿En serio?” bromeó tirando un poco de su cabello otra vez, sabiendo que de hecho era una de las cosas que la excitaban.

Se mordió el labio inferior y con la misma, recorrió sus costados con las manos, metiéndolas debajo de su camisa para que pudiera arrastrar gentilmente las puntas de sus largas uñas  por su columna. Visiblemente tragó saliva mientras ella ronroneó, “¿Sabes?... Dos podemos jugar este juego.”

Fidds maldijo en voz baja y volvió a besarla murmurando contra sus labios, “Deberíamos… deberíamos irnos…”

“Mmm, vinimos con Stanley.”

“Podemos irnos en autobús.”

“O…” movió sus labios hasta su oreja, susurrando entre suspiros, “Podríamos encontrar un sitio aquí… un lugar secreto…”

Negó con la cabeza, “Prefiero llevarte a casa. Tenerte toda para mí. No quiero miradas indiscretas. Eres demasiado gloriosa.”

Susan negó con la cabeza y atrajo su lóbulo hacia su boca haciéndole maldecir de nuevo. Fidds aferró más a su agarre, sus caderas chocando con las de ella, quien podía sentir su erección mientras liberaba su premio lo suficiente para murmurar, “No puedo esperar… te necesito _ahora_.”

“Susan…” gimió.

Ella jadeaba, “Vivamos una pequeña… pequeña aventura…”

“No sabía que fueras exhibicionista.”

“¿No te gusta?”

Sacudió la cabeza salvajemente separándose de ella. Acunó su rostro entre sus manos para darle otro beso más grande y vigoroso antes de presionar su nariz contra la suya mientras reía entre dientes, “Encontraré un lugar. Quédate aquí mientras exploro.”

Fidds salió corriendo como si estuviese en una carrera y Susan solo se quedó ahí, riendo. Miró a su alrededor observando a los numerosos invitados que asistieron y suspiró. La fiesta no había sido tan mala, pero pensó que Fidds y ella habían estado tan distraídos el uno con el otro como para ver a Stan tocar. No estaba segura. A veces cuando estaban juntos caían como en una trampa de pareja. Hacía todo lo posible por evitarlo, pero era difícil.

Amaba muchísimo a Fiddleford. Recordó cuando él y sus amigos solían ir al restaurante todo el tiempo. Veía que era lindo, más no estaba segura de cómo acercarse. Siempre esperó que le invitase a salir, pero jamás lo hizo y finalmente, cuando tuvo suficiente, tomó la iniciativa. Si estaba interesado, bien, y si no, al menos lo habría intentado.

Pero estuvo interesado. Dios, ¡estuvo interesado! ¡Y habían estado juntos desde entonces! Pero se esforzaba por no ser una de esas chicas que mantienen alejados a sus novios de sus amigos. Sin mencionar que le agradaban los gemelos Pines. Ciertamente eran diferentes como el día y la noche, pero ambos eran bastante amigables. Y su, ah, relación era interesante de presenciar.

Susan nunca había visto hermanos tan cercanos. Más que hermanos, parecían… algo como ella y Fidds, y Fidds tenía sus teorías al respecto, las cuales ella también compartía. Pero al final de todo, no era asunto suyo, era algo que Stan y Ford debían trabajar. Razón por la cual había sido una gran sorpresa haber visto pasar a Stan con dos chicas a sus costados.

Estuvo a punto de llamarlo cuando avistó su rostro y, hombre, lucía _enojado_. ¿No pudo hacer su show? ¿O habría recibido una pobre respuesta? O, peor aún, ¿se había topado con Northwest? Sabía sobre su reciente altercado. De cualquier manera, lo miró con cierta preocupación.

Salió por la puerta de enfrente con ambas chicas. Se preguntaba quiénes eran cuando escuchó a alguien gritar, “¡Hey! ¡Linda Susan!”

Se volvió para encontrarse a Shandra caminando hacia ella. Usaba un elegante blazer con una etiqueta que decía ‘Lois Lane’ y un micrófono en la mano. Susan la recibió con una sonrisa, “¡Wow! ¡Hey, Shandra! Escuché que ibas a venir esta noche, ¡amo tu disfraz!”

“Gracias, ahora, si tan solo pudiera encontrar un Superman para ir a juego…” rió, “No todos tenemos un Fiddleford, ¿sabes?”

Susan puso los ojos en blanco, “Está bien, supongo.”

“Ajá, seguro. ¿Cómo has estado?”

“Bien, bien.”

“¿Sigues trabajando en el restaurante?”

“Sip,” Susan confirmó y Shandra ahogó su pesada respiración.

“Chica, debes irte de ese lugar.”

“Eh, no es tan malo.”

“¿No es tan malo? ¡Se llama ‘The Greasy Diner’! ¡¿Quién querría comer en un sitio con la palabra ‘greasy’ en el nombre?! No, no, no es bueno para ti. Deberías venir a trabajar conmigo.”

Arqueó una ceja, “¿A la cafetería?”

Shandra asintió, “Paga constante, jefe relajado, digo, a veces creo que trata de coquetear conmigo y es súper asqueroso y raro, pero de verdad, es inofensivo. Además sólo es un trabajo temporal para mí así como el restaurante lo es para ti, pero en lugar de recibir propinas, tendrás un cheque semanal.”

“No sé. No creo que deba trabajar donde Fidds trabaja.”

Shandra chasqueó los dedos, “¡Oh! ¡Rayos! ¡Tienes razón! Nunca podrían trabajar juntos. Habría todo tipo de problemas con eso. Pero aun así,” tomó las manos de Susan y añadió lloriqueando en broma, “¡Solo quiero salir contigo más seguido! ¡Rara vez nos vemos!”

“Oye, no es mi culpa que hayas cambiado tu especialidad.” Bromeó Susan, “Digo, ¿ahora quieres ser periodista? ¿Es en serio? Abandonaste el mundo de la moda…” chasqueó la lengua como regañándole.

Shandra meneó un dedo en su dirección, “Oh claro, como estás atrapada en ello, ¡Señorita voy-a-cambiar-mi-especialidad-a-cocina! Como si fuera a seguir tus huellas de harina.”

“Oye, ¡hornear es mi pasión!”

“Sí, y hacer reportajes es la mía. Y aquí estamos,” Shandra sonrió envolviendo sus hombros con un brazo y abrazándola con fuerza, “¡Ugh! ¡Olvídalo! ¡Deberíamos huir juntas!”

“No sé, ¿a dónde deberían ir dos ardientes y talentosas chicas para hacer algo grande en el mundo? ¿Nueva York, quizá? ¿Milán?” ambas reían cuando una nube oscura apareció, o, más acertadamente, Preston Northwest apareció.

Se aclaró la garganta sonoramente, “Um, ah, señoritas.”

Shandra soltó a Susan para cruzar los brazos y fulminarlo con la mirada, “Preston.”

“Escuchen,” se rascó la nuca, luciendo intranquilo, “Me-Me preguntaba si podíamos… hablar.”

“Preston ya te dije. _No_ estoy interesada.” Dijo en voz alta Shandra mientras Susan se acercaba a ella, lista para ponerse de su lado si tenía que hacerlo.

Pero algo en Preston parecía… menos Preston. Como si alguien hubiera removido el gran palo de su trasero mientras desviaba la mirada. Su tono era menos arrogante de lo normal, “No es sobre eso. Es sobre Fordsy, quiero decir, _Stanford_ Pines.”

Se corrigió a sí mismo rápidamente como sabiendo que el mote de ‘Fordsy’ no le iba a hacer ganar puntos. Shandra se puso a la defensiva inmediatamente, lo miraba con gelidez, “¿Qué hay sobre él?, digo, dios, Preston, ¿no puedes dejar al pobre chico en paz? Ford es-”

“Sí, sí, sí. No estoy aquí para hablar sobre lo _grandioso_ que es,” rezongó luciendo más como él mismo, “O lo grandioso que todos piensan que es. Estúpido gusano de seis dedos- _esperen,_ ¡esperen!”

Las interceptó rápidamente pues tanto Shandra como Susan se habían vuelto para alejarse de él. Preston agitó las manos con urgencia, “Miren, admito que no es mi,” hizo una pausa mirando a la distancia como aclarando que intentaba pensar en la mejor manera de plantear lo que quería decir, “persona _favorita_ , pero eso no significa que pueda dejar que algo-algo reprehensible le ocurra.”

Shandra bajó los brazos y abrió los ojos de par en par. Susan tomó una actitud similar mientras finalmente comenzaron a hacerle caso, “¿A qué te refieres?”

“¿Conocen a Bill Cipher?” ambas negaron con la cabeza, “Bueno, es un sujeto horrible y desagradable y desafortunadamente a Ford le agrada. También ha bebido bastante, fumado un poco de hierba y tuvo un altercado verbal con su hermano. Uno grande y bastante sucio.”

Susan contuvo el aliento al pensar que por eso era que Stan pasó junto a ella tan enojado. La expresión de Shandra era severa, “¿Por qué nos dices esto?”

“Porque puede que haya o no echado un ojo al pequeño sinvergüenza, y con ello me refiero a Stanford. Estaba ganduleando con Cipher y sus compinches cuando se desmayó,” ambas chicas se tensaron ante esa revelación e incluso más por lo que Preston dijo después, “Y uno de los del grupo de Bill, Bola-algo u otro se fugó con él.”

“¡¿Estás diciendo que un tipo se llevó a Ford inconsciente?!” chilló Susan.

Preston asintió, “Creo que Cipher le dio permiso para llevar a Ford escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto y-“

“Así que, ¿fue drogado?” Shandra demandó saber.

Asintió con la cabeza, “Sí, sí. Eso creo.”

“¡Oh no!” Gimoteó Susan.

Shandra tomó uno de los brazos de Preston apretándolo con fuerza, “Si me estás mintiendo...”

“¡Auch! ¡ _No_ lo estoy! ¡Te lo juro por mi vida!” Shandra le miró aún sin confiar en él antes de que añadiera, “¡Por TODO mi dinero!”

Luciendo más convencida, preguntó, “¿Por qué me dices todo esto?”

“Bueno, ¡para detenerlo, por supuesto!” respondió metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y desviando la mirada, “Por eso y porque no deseo volver a ser maltratado por el bárbaro de su gemelo. Si le dijera a Stanley-”

“Sí, sí, no te creería. Lo entiendo” murmuró Shandra frunciendo el ceño, “Pero no sé dónde esté Stanley.”

“¡Yo sí! Creo,” dijo cautelosamente Susan y apuntó hacia la pueta frontal, “Lo vi salir por ahí con dos rubias”

Shandra asintió determinada, “Vale, iré a buscarlo. ¿Susan?”

Ya se había virado para irse con el teléfono en la oreja mientras gritaba, “¡Iré por Fidds!”

Desapareció en la multitud, pero antes de que Shandra se fuera, sacando su teléfono para llamar a Stan, se viró hacia Preston, “¿Sabes? ¡También podrías ayudar! ¡¿Por qué no vas a averiguar dónde está Ford exactamente?!”

“¡Oh!” Lucía bastante estresado por la idea, “Bueno, yo-er-“

“¿Qué? ¿Sólo viniste a dejar el mensaje y dejar el trabajo a alguien más?” Espetó y al no recibir respuesta de su parte, bufó, “¡Típico! ¡Está bien! Yo iré a buscar a Stan, y mientras estoy en ello, ¡¿Por qué no VAS a encontrar tus bolas?!”

Y con ello, se esfumó dejando a Preston ahí.

+

Parecía que Ford no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Seguía siendo llevado. Incluso era bastante difícil pensar. Huh. Jamás había sido difícil, pero lo era. Bastante, bastante difícil y estaba tan… tan cansado. Exhausto. Y en las nubes. Se sentía como ligero y en las nubes. Recordaba haber estado en la piscina. Recordaba que intentó besar a Bill. No debió hacerlo, pero parecía una buena idea en el momento y Bill había sido tan bueno con él. Era agradable que alguien le hubiera prestado atención, que le hubiera entendido y también Bill era algo lindo…

… Y también había estado Stanley.

Stanley con esas chicas, las cuales se veían sumamente interesadas en su hermano. No podía culparlas. Stan también le prestaba atención y le entendía, pero era su hermano y no podía _estar_ con su hermano. Stan sabía eso y por ello mismo estaba con esas chicas. Probablemente las estaría besando en aquel momento, tocándolas… teniendo sexo…

Ford pensó que también podría tener eso. Al menos intentarlo y por ello fue a por Bill. Estaba agradecido que le hubiera rechazado. Hubiera sido una mala idea pero ahora estaba… ¿de cabeza? ¿Por qué estaba de cabeza? Miraba el trasero de alguien. ¿Lo estarían cargando? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Frunció el ceño e intentó hablar, pero su boca no funcionaba. Le costaba mucho esfuerzo hablar. Pensar. Debía dormir.

Dormir sonaba tan bien para él en ese momento.

Y entonces su mundo volvió a cambiar. Estaba… ¿en una cama? ¿En un cuarto oscuro? Y alguien estaba con él, sobre de él y estaba siendo besado. Una boca cubría la suya y unas manos estaban sobre su pecho abriendo el cierre de su chamarra. Dejó escapar un gemido confundido, infeliz, porque no sabía qué estaba pasando.

La persona misteriosa volvió a besarlo pero Ford no podía corresponderle porque sentía sus labios muertos. El beso no estaba mal, un poco húmedo, pero no necesariamente mal. De alguna forma pudo alzar las manos rozando los anchos hombros de la persona. Tenía un cuerpo grande y cabello largo, grueso ensortijándose entre los dedos de Ford, recordándole a Stanley. ¿Acaso sería-? ¿Acaso _Stanley_ estaba sobre él? ¿Stanley le estaba besando? ¿Tocándolo? No, no podía ser… sería un sueño hecho realidad. Quería eso. Lo quería tanto… y Stan… esas chicas… estaba con esas chicas…

… ¿Por qué no podía pensar? ¿Por qué no podía recordar?

La boca se separó de él y pudo suspirar, “Stan.”

Stan (¿Era Stan?) no le respondió. En lugar de eso, le quitó la chamarra completamente y le sentó lo suficiente para quitarle la camiseta. Ford parpadeó soñoliento, aún perdido. Deseaba poder besar a Stan de vuelta, deseaba poder tocarlo, hacer aquello mejor, más apasionado. Pero no podía. No podía moverse ni mantenerse despierto. No por mucho más. Esperaba que a Stan no le molestase.

La inconsciencia se lo llevó como en una ola hacia la nada.

+

Stan salió de la fraternidad más que dispuesto a llevarse a Marilyn y a Darlene a su auto y dejar que la naturaleza tome su curso. No estaba tan seguro de que pudiera manejar dos chicas a la vez, pero no le importaba. Rayos, quizá sólo una estaba interesada o quizá ninguna. Si querían tener sexo, genial, y si no, bueno, de cualquier manera se iría.

Podía llamar a Fidds al celular en algún punto, quizás hacer arreglos para que pudiera conseguir transporte, pero ¿Ford? Oh, el cabrón puede irse a _pie_. O, hey, quizá uno de sus nuevos mejores amigos pueden llevarlo. Como ese Bill Sifter o cualquiera de esos imbéciles. Las palabras de Ford aún resonaban en su cabeza, rasgando su corazón. Ford le había dicho que no era su problema, que se jodiera, que dejara de asfixiarlo.

 Bueno, podía hacerlo.

Sin problemas.

Solo deseaba que su hermano le hubiera dicho antes, que le hubiera hecho saber antes pues ahora era una maldita _carga_ , el cómo quería espacio, el cómo nunca habían estado separados por tanto tiempo y, hey, tal vez eso era lo que Ford quería ahora. Tal vez Stan debería pensar en mudarse, encontrar su propio lugar. Tal vez debería pensar en tener su propia vida total y completamente separada de su hermano.  Hermano ¡Ja! Sólo hay que mirar qué clase de hermano Ford resultó ser. Desagradecido, engreído, egocéntrico, insensible, mente cerrada, hijo de p-

“¿A dónde vamos, cariño?” preguntó Darlene tomando una de las manos de Stan para besarla.

Stan parpadeó recordando que tanto Darlene como Marilyn estaban ahí. Estaba tan concentrado pensando en su maldito gemelo que se olvidó de ellas. Abrió la boca para responder cuando alguien le gritó. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse a Tad alrededor de un grupo de gente y una gran nevera.

Tad les hizo un gesto con la mano a lo que Stan encogió los hombros, “Vayamos por unas cervezas.”

Darlene sonrió entrelazando sus dedos con los de Stan, frotándose contra su brazo, “¡Suena bien para mí!”

Marilyn hizo lo mismo con su otro brazo, “¡También para mí! Conseguimos algunas bebidas gratis y luego, tal vez…”

Lanzó una mirada sugestiva a Stan y luego a Darlene, quien rió de nuevo y susurró en la oreja de Stan, “Marilyn y yo compartimos habitación… Sí sabes a lo que me refiero.”

Stan tragó saliva, “Uh, claro. Creo que sé.”

Ambas prácticamente lo arrastraron hacia donde Tad, quien les ofreció una botella de cerveza a cada uno. Stan quitó la tapa a la suya para darle un gran trago mientras Tad hacía una mezcla de infusiones y levadura para mejorar la cerveza. Hacía lo mejor posible para no hacer obvio que quería irse a pesar de que Marilyn y Darlene lucían fascinadas.

Ambas eran chicas muy atractivas. A pesar de las palabras duras de Ford, la velada podría terminar bastante favorable para Stan. Pero, ¿por qué Ford dijo aquello? ¿Por qué estaba ebrio? ¿Un poco drogado? Sí tenía tanto problema con él, ¿por qué no lo había dicho antes? ¿De verdad tenía que combinar ese tipo de factores para poder admitir la verdad? Que tiene, ¿qué? ¿Resentimientos contra él? ¿Qué lo quiere lejos? Que lo encuentra, ¿cuál fue la palabra que utilizó días antes? ¿Sofocante?

Pensaría que Northwest puso aquellas palabras en la cabeza de Ford, pero después de aquella noche… quizá realmente _tenía_ un problema con Stanley. Un problema con su cercanía, con su relación. Tal vez ya no quería que fueran hermanos, lo que era ridículo pues no podían _dejar_ de ser hermanos. Pensaba tanto en ello que le tomó un par de minutos siquiera darse cuenta de que tanto Darlene como Marilyn trataban de llamar su atención.

Respondió con un gruñido de afirmación y comenzaron a hablar sobre algo relacionado con su música, preguntándole cómo se le ocurrían sus letras, lo que realmente no quería contestar. De hecho, le costaba trabajo mantener su fachada de interés. Sabía que debía estar interesado, carajo, estaba más que invitado a su habitación para un trío.

Y había pasado tanto, tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se acostó con alguien. Estuvo Carla, por supuesto, y esa aventura de una noche con Jimmy* que Ford no sabía. Diablos, era el único secreto real que Stan había ocultado de su gemelo. Bueno, eso y el estar enamorado de él. Y, para ser justos, aparentemente Ford tenía todo tipo de secretos, como sus verdaderos sentimientos sobre Stanley. Sus palabras volvieron a resonar: _¡No soy tu problema! ¡¿Por qué no te jodes y dejas de molestarme?!_

Antes de darse cuenta ya se había terminado su cerveza y Marilyn le había preguntado algo que no escuchó por lo que tuvo que preguntarle qué dijo. Lucía algo apagada, pero lo repitió, “Preguntaba si estamos listos para irnos.”

“Sí, sí.” Murmuró pero Darlene le interrumpió.

“Sabes, podrías escribir una canción sobre esto. Esta noche. Amaría escucharte cantar algo sobre mí.”

“Mm, cierto.” No tenía idea de que su obvio desinterés no le alcanzó, pues continuó.

“Podrías decir algo sobre una noche otoñal, la calidez de mi piel.”

“Supongo.”

“Tal vez algo sobre el sonido de mi voz, cómo te tranquiliza,” batió sus pestañas hacia él.

Inmediatamente pensó como su voz en realidad tenía el efecto contrario a tranquilizar mientras murmuraba, “Seguro, como sea.”

“¿Qué fue eso?” preguntó con la voz quebrándosele, dándose cuenta al fin de que finalmente se había percatado de su indiferencia.

Abrió la boca para contestar solo para ser interrumpido por su teléfono. Alzó un dedo para indicarles que esperen mientras con la mano libre buscaba su teléfono en el bolsillo. Shandra llamaba. Contestó agradecido por la distracción, “¿Hola?”

“Stanley, ¿sigues en la fiesta?”

“Sí, estoy en el frente de la casa con Tad y unas amigas. ¿Qué pasó?”

“Tu hermano te necesita. _Ahora_.”

Se tensó de inmediato apretando con fuerza su teléfono, “No.”

“¡Stanley!”

“Hace rato me dijo que lo deje solo, ¡y eso voy a hacer! Cree que es tan hombre, que es un… ¿Cómo dijo? ¿Un alfa? ¡Pues bien! ¡Puede cuidarse solo!”

“¡St-!” Cortó la respuesta de Shandra al colgarle.

Darlene puso mala cara, “¿Quién era?”

“Nadie.”

Marilyn se acercó a él, estremeciéndose con una expresión similar a la de Darlene, “¿Estás seguro? Te ves enojado.”

“No estoy enojado,” respondió con una actitud contradictoria a su afirmación. Rebuscó en la nevera otra cerveza sacudiendo la cabeza mientras refunfuñaba, “Estúpido Stanford.”

Estaba por abrir su botella cuando Darlene dejó salir un suspiro de hastío, zapateando con un pie ruidosamente, “Así que, Sr. Misterio, ¿iremos al dormitorio o qué?”

Stan estaba por responderle cuando un repentino grito se alzó entre el gentío que les rodeaba. Muchos comenzaron a silbar y ulular y justo cuando escuchó a alguien decir, ‘¡Hombre! ¡Esa chica se ve enojada!’ alzó la mirada para encontrarse a Shandra yendo velozmente en su dirección.

Llegó a él y sin pronunciar una palabra, estiró el brazo para darle una fuerte bofetada. La fuerza del impacto dejó salir un shockeado ‘ _¡Mierda!’_ de sus labios mientras empezaba a regañarlo, “Primero que nada, ¡ _nunca_ vuelvas a colgarme! Segundo, ¡no me interesa qué tipo de estúpida pelea hayas tenido con tu hermano! ¡No voy a quedarme parada y dejar que lo droguen y abusen sexualmente de él solo porque están muy ocupados siendo unas estúpidas reinas del drama!”

Inicialmente Stan se había sobado la mejilla más que preparado para pelear con Shandra con uñas y dientes, pero sus palabras hundieron el dolor de su rostro dejando salir al pánico, “¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Drogado? ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!”

Shandra comenzó a caminar de regreso a la casa con Stan pisándole los talones. Pudo escuchar a la distancia a Darlene y a Marilyn llamándole, pero no podía importarle menos. Ford estaba, dios, estaba en peligro ¡y no sabía dónde estaba! Ford había sido un imbécil antes, ¡Pero no debió dejarlo! _Oh dios, ¡No debió dejarlo! Debió haberlo arrastrado de ahí, oh dios, oh dios, oh dios, si algo le ocurría…_

Era completamente inconsciente de que estaba diciendo aquello en voz alta hasta que Shandra le interrumpió, “Alguien vio que se lo llevaba uno de los chicos de Cipher. Estaba inconsciente. Aparentemente Cipher le dijo al sujeto que se lo llevara a su habitación.”

“¡¿A su habitación?!” Ni siquiera pudo terminar el pensamiento. Su pánico había alcanzado tal nivel de histeria que se le hacía difícil ver claramente. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza al internarse dentro de la casa. La música fuerte, que antes había sido divertida, ahora se sentía opresiva. El lugar era inmenso, Ford podía estar en cualquier lugar. Y la persona que estaba con él, -no, no, el _monstruo_ que estaba con él- pudo haber hecho lo que sea con él hasta ese momento. _Lo que sea_.

La cabeza de Stan se viraba hacia todas partes salvajemente sin saber a dónde ir o qué hacer. No había mucho tiempo. Podía ir a la piscina, encontrar a Cipher, sacarle la información a golpes, pero entonces habría sido demasiado tarde. Primero tenía que encontrar a Ford. ¡Tenía que encontrarlo ya! Deseaba poder encontrarlo, deseaba tener de alguna forma una conexión de gemelos que le permitirá saber exactamente dónde estaba, pero no era algo posible. Sentía que se estaba volviendo loco, que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

No podía ocurrir, ¡no debía!

Y entonces, muy para su sorpresa y conmocionándolo un poco, visualizó a Preston Northwest agitando las manos y gesticulando en lo alto de la escalera central. Shandra cogió uno de los brazos de Stan para arrastrarlo tras de ella, “¡Sígueme!”

Su tono denotaba cero tolerancia a rehusarse por lo que obedeció. Se encontraron con Preston, quien estaba cerca de desmayarse por la falta de aliento, claramente se había esforzado mucho en llamar su atención o en encontrar información o ambos, “¡Lo encontré! ¡Creo!”

“¡ _Tú_!” Stan gruñó fulminándolo con la mirada.

Preston retrocedió alzando los brazos para protegerse agregando con la voz temblorosa, “¡Hey! ¡No me hagas daño! ¡Yo le dije a Shandra!”

Stan volvió la cabeza hacia Shandra quien asintió confirmando. Apretó más fuerte el agarre de su brazo, “Es una mierda, Stanley. Y un mentiroso. Pero no sobre algo como esto. Confía en mí.”

“Confío en _ti_ ,” recalcó aún fulminando a Preston.

Casi lloriqueó, “¡Están perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Está a seis puertas a la izquierda! ¡Estoy-Estoy seguro de ello!”

“¡Ojalá lo estés, carajo!” siseó Stan antes de comenzar a moverse a toda velocidad. Sus emociones (ira, miedo y preocupación) construyeron una fantástica tempestad en él. Al llegar a la puerta, escuchó sonidos ahogados al otro lado de esta. Intentó abrir pero no giró el picaporte, claramente estaba cerrada por el otro lado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se hizo hacia atrás y pateó la puerta. La madera se quebró con fuerza explosiva lanzando astillas por todos lados. Stan entró a la oscura habitación para encontrarse la desnuda espalda de alguien. La persona en cuestión se hizo a un lado y Stan reconoció el tatuaje de Bola Ocho. También vio que cuando se movió reveló que estaba encima de alguien.

Ese alguien era un comatoso y semidesnudo Ford. Un Ford con marcas de mordidas en el cuello y pecho. Tenía los lentes desacomodados y los pantalones aún puestos, pero desabrochados y con el cierre bajo lo suficiente para revelar su ropa interior. No se movía, estaba pálido y ni siquiera parecía estar respirando.

Casi se había cegado por la ira. Un rugido surgió desde lo más profundo de su ser a la vez que se aproximaba con rapidez para golpear a Bola ocho hacia un lado. Este impactó ruidosamente contra el muro al mismo tiempo que Stan se trepaba sobre su hermano para sacudirlo, “¡STANFORD! ¡¿Stanford, me escuchas?!”

Ford no respondió, no del todo. Su cabeza se movió hacia a un lado por la sacudida pero sus ojos no se abrieron. Stan se relamió los labios demasiado aterrado como para checar su pulso. Todo dentro de él simultáneamente gélido como el hielo y un calor ardiente. Se estaba muriendo porque si Ford estaba muerto…

Se volvió hacia Bola ocho con una mirada mortífera, “¡¿Qué le hiciste?!”

El sujeto no respondió, solo se quedó ahí sentado taciturno, con las manos entre sus piernas, mirando a Stan como si no fuera la gran cosa. Stan gritó la misma pregunta, “¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?!”

De nuevo, no hubo respuesta, pero sus labios se torcieron como en una sonrisa. Stan se levantó de la cama formando puños, sabiendo que sin dudarlo iba a asesinar a esa persona. Lo sabía. La viciosa certeza de aquel hecho no era tan impresionante como pensó que sería. Se sentía como si nada.

Se aproximó solo para ser detenido por un par de delgados (pero sorpresivamente súper fuertes) brazos y un acento sureño en una de sus orejas, “¡No lo hagas, Stanley!”

Stan luchó contra su agarre pero se hizo más fuerte mientras Fidds volvía murmurar, “Ford, Stanley. Piensa en Ford.”

“Eso _hago_.”

“No,” Fidds le corrigió con un tono suave pero firme que Stan no pudo evitar obedecer, “No lo haces. Te necesita.”

Los ojos de Stan se volvieron hacia Ford. Lucía tan pequeño en esa cama. Tan inocente. Stan sintió algo desvanecerse mientras se relajaba gradualmente a la vez que Fidds le soltaba. Se volvió hacia él quien le miró firme y determinado. Una mirada que Stan nunca había visto antes.

Miró hacia Bola ocho, apuntándole mientras gruñía, “¡Fidds, voy a despedazar a ese hijo de puta!”

“No. No lo harás. Stanley, vas a coger a tu hermano y llevarlo al hospital. Ahora mismo. Yo me encargo de esto.”

“¡Pero-!”

“Stanley Pines,” alzó el tono con voz tranquila pero severa, “Yo me encargo.”

Stan le miró a los ojos de nuevo y compartieron un entendimiento sin necesidad de hablar. Fue hacia Ford para cargarlo con delicadeza entre sus brazos. Fue hacia la puerta destrozada para encontrarse a Preston, Shandra y Susan.

Preston se quitó la chaqueta ofreciéndosela a Shandra, quien fue hacia Stan para cubrir el torso desnudo de Ford.

Stan miró por encima del hombro por última vez tratando de transmitir en silencio el odio que sentía por Bola ocho sólo para que el individuo finalmente abriera la boca pronunciando en una voz ronca y burlona, “¿Qué? ¿No me dirás que tuve suerte?”

“No,” Stan respondió con una sonrisa cruel, “Porque no la tuviste.”

Stan se volvió para marcharse. Fidds giró la cabeza en su dirección tronándose los nudillos. Susan, sabiendo qué estaba a punto de ocurrir, amablemente empujó a Preston y a Shandra unos cuantos metros lejos, lo suficiente para poder hacer guardia mientras Fidds tomaba cartas en el asunto. La música escaleras abajo tan fuerte y desagradable sería suficiente para encubrir cualquier conmoción.

+

Todo parecía borroso. Stan sentía que volaba mientras bajaba las escaleras. Empujó a algunas personas hasta llegar a la calle y Ford… Ford no reaccionaba. Lo sacudió un poco pero era ligero como una pluma. Pero igual también se debía a que estaba inundado en la adrenalina. No podía sentir ni pensar, sólo moverse, sólo actuar, sólo podía dejarse llevar instintivamente.

Colocó a Ford en el asiento de pasajero de su carro lo más cuidadosamente posible antes de sentarse en su propio asiento. Aceleró lo más que pudo, tratando de ir como un rayo pero todo se sentía tan lento, como si estuviera arrastrándose pero tenía que apurarse, apurarse, _Oh por favor, dios, tenía que apurarse_.

Stan sabía dónde estaba el hospital. No podías estar en el negocio de la construcción por tanto tiempo sin saber dónde estaba el hospital. Fue disparado hacia el sitio y sorpresivamente no había policías cerca, aunque incluso si hubieran no iba a detenerse. Nada lo detendría.

Se dio cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta, hablándole a Ford, “¡Hey, hey, genio! ¡Tienes que quedarte conmigo! ¡¿Vale?! Tienes que quedarte conmigo, tienes que permanecer aquí, ¡¿está bien?! Eres demasiado listo para esto, Ford. Demasiado terco. No puedes irte, ¿vale? Promételo, ¡promételo!”

Naturalmente, Ford no contestó pero Stan continuó repitiendo sus palabras una y otra vez como un mantra sin siquiera detenerse en las luces rojas. Comenzó a contestarse a sí mismo, como si Ford de verdad estuviera respondiendo, “Sí, sí, sé que peleamos y fue estúpido. Ambos fuimos estúpidos e idiotas y podemos tener más peleas después, ¿sabes? Mucho, mucho después, cuando despiertes y tienes que hacerlo, ¡tienes que despertar! ¡Tienes que hacerlo!”

Se percató de las lágrimas surcando su rostro cuando su voz se quebró en forma chillona mientras le suplicaba, “Ford… no hagas esto… por favor- por favor no me hagas esto. No me dejes. Quédate-quédate y pelea conmigo. Necesito que pelees conmigo.”

Ninguna respuesta. Se limpió la cara ahogando los sollozos tratando de controlarse lo mejor posible al llevarlo a la sala de emergencias. A penas y estacionó el carro antes de salir de él para correr hacia Ford y cargarlo con cuidado de nuevo, apresurándose hacia las puertas de cristal, “¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA!”

La conmoción atrajo a algunas personas y de nuevo todo se volvió borroso. Un doctor y un par de enfermeras emergieron con una camilla. Prácticamente tuvieron que arrancarle a Ford de los brazos para llevárselo pero Stan permaneció a su lado desesperado, salvaje. Le hicieron varias preguntas que flotaban a su alrededor como insectos molestos.

_¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Cuánto lleva inconsciente? ¿Sabe qué tipo de drogas ingirió? ¿Es algún familiar?_

Hacía lo mejor posible para contestar pero no le importaban las preguntas, le importaba su hermano, saber si estaba o no vivo. Pero entonces lo siguiente que supo fue que lo empujaron lejos por un par de fuertes sujetos del hospital que le decían en un tono ‘gentil’ que necesitaba calmarse, que necesitaba permanecer en la sala de espera y que le harían saber lo que ocurriera.

Eventualmente, terminó en un cuarto con varias sillas. Algunas vacías, otras con gente. Las personas que estaban ahí tenían expresiones melancólicas. Una televisión zumbaba en alguna parte. Stan colapsó en una de las sillas enterrando el rostro entre sus manos haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar otra vez.

No tuvo éxito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por Leer!
> 
> Una disculpa a los seguidores de esta bella historia por la tardanza, pero igual entiéndannos, somos universitarias cansadas y llenas de tareas, además que fue un capítulo algo largo… ¡Pero aquí estamos! ¡Lo prometido es deuda! (lo digo para aquellos a quienes les dije que se esperen). Esperamos que haya sido de su agrado este inmenso capítulo.
> 
> Traducido por mí, revisado por Tsukiawel <3
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima semana!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia no me pertenece, es una traducción al español (autorizada) de la historia homónima deCellard00rs en Tumblr y en Ao3.
> 
> Los personajes de Gravity Falls pertenecen a Alex Hirsch.

Ford despertó lentamente con el cuerpo adolorido, dejando escapar un suspiro realmente audible porque lo siguiente que escuchó fue la voz de Stan con un tono ronco y crudo, “Oye, oye, ¿sixer?”

“Mmm”, respondió débilmente, parpadeando con los ojos llorosos. Lentamente enfocó su mirada en su hermano, “¿Stanley?”

“Oye”, dijo con un tono de voz bajo y lleno de alivio, ”Hey, ¿cómo te sientes?”

“No lo sé… Pesado… Exhausto”, murmuró.

“¿Aún sigues somnoliento?”, Stan rió pero el sonido no tenía nada de humor. Su voz sonaba incrédula, poniendo a Ford más alerta cada minuto que pasaba, haciéndole tragar un poco de saliva, “Dormí… ¿Dormí mucho?”

De nuevo la risa, pero  claramente era más tensa. Ford inició a darse cuenta de que se encontraba en una cama de hospital y trató de sentarse, estremeciéndose por dicha acción, “¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?”

“¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?”

Frunció el ceño y lamió sus labios secos tratando de recordar, su mente se sentía lenta y espesa como melaza. “Estábamos… en la fiesta. La fiesta de la fraternidad y yo estaba… Oh”.

Más gestos de dolor se dibujaron en su rostro, pero más que dolor físico era el dolor que le causaban dichos recuerdos, “Fui… un gran imbécil. Stanley, lo siento mucho…”

“No, shhh, no te preocupes por eso”.

“No, escucha. Estaba siendo infantil. Lo que te dije… no quería hacerlo. En todo caso-“Ford hizo una pausa, siendo consiente de sí mismo durante varios minutos antes de cerrar los ojos y forzarse a continuar. “Lo que quería decir era todo lo contrario. Me puse… grosero porque tú estabas rodeado de toda esa atención y sentí-sentí como si no me estuvieras poniendo atención. Lo cual es ridículo cuando lo piensas; quiero decir, estoy seguro que cuando crecíamos tu sentías que era único que-“.

“Sixer, está bien. No me importa, ¿de acuerdo?” Stan le interrumpió. “Es más, olvídalo. Está en el pasado, no es importante. Somos hermanos, peleamos y lo volveremos a hacer, nos diremos mierda estúpida el uno al otro, lo que quiero decir es que… esto es parte de ser familia. Y sí, estaba enojado, pero ya no. Eso ya no me importa, de verdad, sólo me preocupas tú, yo… ¿Qué más recuerdas?”

Ford observó un poco más a su alrededor para confirmar sus sospechas y preguntó, “¿Estoy…en el hospital?”

“Sip”, la voz de Stan se quebró un poco al responderle así que aclaró su garganta y agregó, “Y ahora que estás despierto el doc probablemente nos diga algo más”.

“¿Algo más? ¿De qué?”, negó con la cabeza y dirigió su vista hacia los azulejos del techo evitando los ojos de su hermano, “Aún sigues preguntando… que es lo que recuerdo. Tú… ¿tú _sabes_?”

“Tengo algunas ideas; puedo rellenar algunos espacios en blanco, pero necesito que me digas que es lo último que recuerdas”.

Ford se frotó la frente, “Estuve… bebiendo. Mucho. Más de lo que debería. Pero… Pero fue como si no pudiese parar. Y nunca hubo un momento en que no tuviera una copa llena a la mano y Bill… joder, Bill…”

La voz de Stan se endureció, “¿Qué hay con él?”

“Es… Es la última cosa que recuerdo con claridad”. Su voz era casi un susurro y sintió que su rostro se ponía caliente, “Estaba… Estaba con él”.

“¿Y?”

Los dedos de Ford se enterraron en la sabana que lo cubría, “Y eso es todo”.

“Stanford…”, Stan rara vez utilizaba su voz ‘autoritaria’. Eso era cosa de Ford. Pero cuando lo hacía… Ford sabía que odiaría que se lo dijera, pero su voz sonaba igual a la de su padre. Esa voz que no permitía hacer alguna maniobra de escape. Esa voz que exigía la verdad sin importar lo desagradable que fuera.

Ford seguía sintiéndose avergonzado mientras le rogaba a su hermano, “Por favor, Stan. Yo no… Es-es vergonzoso”.

Su gemelo tomó una de sus manos, alejándola de la sábana, dándole un pequeño apretón, “Stanford… está bien. Lo que… Lo que sea que él haya hecho, puedes decírmelo”.

“No, yo” Ford trato de incorporarse un poco más, alejando su mano y mirando al suelo. “Es sólo que… él no hizo nada. Yo lo hice y-y estoy preocupado de que tú…”

Cerró la boca y no continuó, así que Stan le dio un pequeño empujoncito, “¿Qué yo qué?”

Al principio Stan creyó que Ford no le contestaría, ya que pasó bastante tiempo antes de que dijera algo. Incluso se sorprendió a si mismo por su paciencia, esperando hasta que escuchó de nuevo a su hermano, “Me preocupa que pienses mal de mí”.

“Yo nunca haría algo así, Sixer. Nunca”.

Ford parecía dubitativo pero murmuró una respuesta de todos modos. Sin embargo, el murmullo fue tan suave que Stan solo pudo escuchar un ‘Yo’, por lo que tuvo que preguntar, “¿Tú qué?”

“¡Lo besé!”, finalmente soltó, con el rostro coloreado de un rojo brillante. Ambos jamás habían discutido acerca de la sexualidad de Ford. Principalmente porque nunca había habido _algo_ que discutir. Ford jamás había tenido novia o novio y Stan nunca lo había forzado a tener algo así. Ambos simplemente estaban solos, sin ninguna clase de atadura, salvo por el que existía entre ellos dos. ¡Pero como hermanos, por supuesto! Y luego estuvo Carla, claro, pero de cualquier forma, eso había sido una aberración más que otra cosa.

E incluso cuando esto había estado sucediendo,  jamás habían tenido una discusión acerca de los verdaderos sentimientos de Ford, ya que él jamás había intentado conseguir a una persona por sí mismo. Y la ligera atracción que había tenido por Fidds, era algo que sólo él mismo sabía y Stan era totalmente ajeno a ello, por lo que confesar eso ahora le incomodaba.

La mirada afligida de su hermano no ayudaba, así que continué, “Sé que jamás me he declarado o dicho que soy gay, ni si quiera estoy tan seguro de que tan gay soy-bueno, quiero decir, me gustan los hombres pero también me gustan las mujeres. He encontrado a las mujeres atractivas antes, pero no estoy exactamente seguro de ser bisexual, y esto es realmente confuso y la sexualidad no puede ser simplemente etiquetada y puesta en una caja. Hay muchos argumentos muy válidos acerca de esto, ¡Y un montón de reportes e investigaciones que dicen que-!”

“Ford”, Stan interrumpió el ansioso parloteo de su hermano, “Tranquilo”.

“Pero, Stanley, esto es algo en lo que no puedo elegir ¡y yo no-!”

“Hey”, respondió con firmeza, tomando la mano de su gemelo una vez más, “Ford, no me importa qué o quién te gusta. Honestamente, a quien elijas para estar involucrado romántica y sexualmente…. Yo nunca te juzgaré por ello. Eso nunca cambiará lo que siento por ti”.

“Entonces… ¿No me odias? ¿No te soy asqueroso?”

“Bueno, _eres_ asqueroso, pero no es por eso”, Stan bromeó lo que ocasionó que Ford hiciera pucheros.

“Yo no soy asqueroso en ningún sentido”.

“¿En serio? Porque ha habido veces en las que has convertido nuestra cama en un horno holandés, si sabes a lo que me refiero”. Bromeó y Ford trató de alejar su mano sin mucho éxito, ya que su hermano apretó ligeramente su agarre para evitarlo mientras reía, “Me refiero a los gases”. 

“¡Dios! Si, _lo sé,_ ¿de acuerdo?” Ford gimió con la mirada puesta en el techo, “Hablando de cosas asquerosas- ¡ _tú_ siempre eres el que tiene que mencionar cosas así! ¡Eres como un niño de nueve años o algo así!”

“¿Qué puedo decir? Los gases son graciosos”.

“Sí, claro, para un niño de nueve años. Eres insoportablemente inmaduro, Stanley”.

“Y tú eres insoportablemente tonto al pensar que un tema como tu sexualidad me haría amarte menos”, las palabras dejaron los labios de Stan antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Pudo sentir como sí éstas trataran de aferrarse a él, pero simplemente no pudo mantenerlas dentro. Jamás se habían dicho el uno al otro que se amaban. No como hermanos… sino como algo más. Simplemente no lo habían hecho. Incluso nadie les había dicho algo así antes.

Desde luego que su madre se los decía una y otra vez y a veces ellos se lo dirían de regreso, pero el amor no era una palabra que flotara muy a menudo alrededor de la familia Pines. Ciertamente, esa palabra jamás salió de los labios de su padre. Así que para Stanley decir eso…

Ford simplemente se congeló durante unos segundos, luego parpadeó y cambió inmediatamente de tema, “Sí, bueno, la expresión de tu rostro cuando te dije que bese a Bill, me hizo pensar que estabas molesto”.

“Estaba molesto porque ese tipo es un imbécil”, Stan replicó y se sintió por una parte aliviado de que Ford no insistiera con el tema y por la otra algo decepcionado de lo mismo **.** Pero entonces, ¿por qué lo estaría? Se supone que los hermanos se deben amar los unos a los otros. En una forma totalmente platónica, familiar para estar seguros, pero a pesar de que estas palabras jamás habían salido de sus labios, no había razón para que esto fuera más que una pregunta. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias actuales en las que ambos estaban.

Ford en peligro. En el hospital. Stan preocupado por él. Tenía mucho sentido que inusualmente decidiera externar sus sentimientos por él. Es algo que el estrés y la ansiedad podía lograr. Ford había elegido dejarlo pasar inadvertido, así que para bien o para mal, decidió hacerlo mismo, “¿Recuerdas algo más después del beso?”

Ford negó con la cabeza, “No”, se detuvo un poco en su discurso, recordando vagamente a alguien encima de él, pensando en que era Stanley, pero que quizás eso solo se tratase de un sueño febril, “No, no en realidad”.

La mano libre de Stan se abría y cerraba en su rodilla mientras asentía, a lo que Ford frunció el ceño, “Entonces… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Dijiste que podías rellenar algunos espacios en blanco. Pienso que estoy aquí por algo realmente sombrío”.

“Pudo haber sido aún más sombrío”, suspiró pasando una de sus manos por su cabello en un intento de relajarse, “Tuvieron que lavarte el estómago porque estabas drogado, Ford. Alguien te drogo, ¿puedes adivinar quién?”

Esto último obtuvo una fuerte sacudida de cabeza, “No… No. No puede ser”.

“¡¿Lo estás defendiendo?!”

“¡No! Eso sólo que… ¡No puedo creer que Bill fuera capaz de-!”

“Pues lo hizo”, subrayó, de nuevo apretando su agarre en la mano de Ford, “No conocías del todo al tipo, Sixer. Joder, ¡lo conociste esa misma noche! Él te engañó, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no fue tu culpa. Yo no estaba ahí para verlo, pero entiendo que es un hijo de puta. Él te dio algo y dejó que uno de sus chicos te llevara para-para-“.

Era imposible para Stan terminar el resto de la oración, lo que hizo que los vellos de todo el cuerpo de Ford se erizaran, cambiando su voz con un tono apagado, “¿Él me-? ¿Acaso fui-?”

Ahora era Stan el que negaba con la cabeza, “Nah, lle-llegué a tiempo”.

De los ojos cerrados de Ford se pudo asomar una singular lágrima que por supuesto que Stan notó. Se deslizó desde el borde de su ojo derecho, perdiéndose en sus largas pestañas, rompiendo el corazón de Stan. No pudo con ello, se levantó de su asiento y lo envolvió con sus brazos, respirando el aroma de su cabello. “No te preocupes, por favor". Besó su frente y luego el borde del ojo del cual la lagrima había partido.

Sus labios probaron la salada lágrima, alejándola del rostro de su hermano, para que volviera a lucir como el Ford de siempre. Ford con esa lágrima en los ojos… cualquier lágrima… mataba a Stanley. No podía soportarlo. Ford abrió los ojos para mirarle. Tan pequeño, tan herido, tan fuera de sí mismo. Eso le evocó a Stan aquella fatídica noche, recordando la espalda sangrante de su hermano y la expresión en la cara de su padre.

Quería alejarse de esos dolorosos recuerdos. Los lentes de Ford descansaban en la mesa de al lado, los tomó, y con mucho cuidado los deslizó en su lugar, haciendo que Ford se viera más como si mismo, especialmente cuando sus labios se contrajeron por dicha acción. Casi como una sonrisa. Casi. Stan sintió como si sus labios imitaran la acción mientras enterraba sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, “Debo irme, traeré a alguien que te revise”.

Cuando Stan caminaba hacia la puerta dándole la espalda a su hermano, pudo escuchar con una voz suave un “Gracias, Stanley”.

“No tienes nada que agradecer”, Stan dijo por encima del hombro y finalmente se fue.

 +

Ford aún estaba inestable y se sentía un poco como la mierda, pero por lo menos _finalmente_ iría a casa. Incluso el doctor le aseguró que podía volver a la escuela, lo cual era un GRAN alivio, ya que se había estado preocupando muchísimo debido a todas esas clases que estaba perdiendo. También  había estado golpeándose  mentalmente por días debido a esto. ¿Cómo es que Bill lo había engañado tan fácilmente? ¿Cómo siquiera había caído por aquella palabrería barata? Él era el hermano de Stan, ¡por el amor de dios! Él se hubiese dado cuenta de tal engaño.

Aun así, había mordido el anzuelo de dicha trampa, y gracias una intervención divina evitó que su destino hubiera sido peor. A pesar de todo ello, ahora solo sufría por el gran golpe a su orgullo. Bueno, eso y el ocasional dolor de cabeza y estómago. Aún no podía creer que hubiera sido tan estúpido. Stan hizo su mejor esfuerzo, parloteando alegremente para animarlo mientras juntos regresaban a su apartamento, “Sé que has estado pensando en un montón de porquerías, pero espero que no te importe la sorpresa que prepare para ti cuando estemos escaleras arriba”.

“¿Cómo es que sigue siendo una sorpresa si acabas de decírmelo?”

Esto hizo que Stan se detuviera durante unos segundos en las escaleras, ya que como siempre, el elevador, no funcionaba, “Bueno, está bien, ahora sabes que es una sorpresa, pero aún no sabes lo que es, ¿cierto?”

“¿Sí?”

“¡Así que sigue siendo una sorpresa! Ahora, ¡trata de no arruinarlo, sabelotodo!”

Ford rió y simplemente dejó a Stan mantener su secreto. Cuando llegaron al apartamento y Ford abrió la puerta, pudo encontrar a Fidds, Susan y Shandra del otro lado. Había un par de globos y un letrero de bienvenida colgado, lo que provocó que el rostro de Ford se ruborizara, “¡Wow! Chicos, gracias”.

“Ni lo menciones. ¡Estamos felices de que al fin estés en casa!”, Shandra dijo mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo, luego lo apartó uno poco para poder verlo a la cara, “Ya estas sano, ¿cierto?”

“Uhm, ¿sí?”

“Bien, bien”, le liberó del abrazo para retroceder un poco y darle una bofetada en la cara. El sonido resonó en la habitación, al mismo tiempo que Ford  maldecía, pero Shandra simplemente le dio una sonrisa macabra y con un dedo le apuntaba, “Una para Stan, ¡Y otra para ti! La próxima vez, ¡no seas un maldito bebé! ¿Tienes un problema con tu hermano? ¡Entonces habla con él como un hombre! ¡Sin estar drogado o borracho! Y nunca, NUNCA huyas con un montón de tipos que no conoces, ¡¿me oíste?!”

Ford no contestó, en vez de eso cubría su rostro con la palma de la mano aun maldiciéndola, lo que ocasionó que Shandra lo tomara del brazo, “Stanford Filbrick Pines, ¿Me oíste?”

“¡Ahh! ¡Sí, sí, _sí_!”, respondió y ella lo dejó ir, regresando a su estado amigable otra vez. Stan se paró cerca de él, poniendo una mano en su boca y acercándose al oído de Ford, “Lo siento, Sixer. La hubiese detenido pero ella es… Tú sabes. Escalofriante”.

Ford asintió, frotándose la mejilla, aliviado de que el ardor se estuviera disipando. Fidds se acercó a él y lo abrazó. A diferencia de Stan y Ford, Fidds no tenía ningún problema en mostrar afecto, era más afectivo de principio a fin. Ford encontró este abrazo particularmente reconfortante mientras le regresaba el gesto a su amigo con un par de palmadas en la espalda, “Oye, hombre. Te extrañé. Pensé que irías a visitarme al hospital”.

“Quise hacerlo pero no pude. Tuve mis propios problemas con los cuales lidiar. Tú entiendes”. Se separó y Ford pudo ver que en los nudillos de ambas manos de su amigo estaban llenas de heridas con costra. Tomo una de ellas y la inspeccionó, “¡Wow! ¡Estás herido!”

Fidds se encogió de hombros, rascándose la cabeza con su otra mano, “No es nada. Sólo un rasguño. Deberías ver al otro tipo. Estoy seguro que él ni si quiera podría verte. Sus ojos están negros y jodidamente hinchados”.

Ford levantó la mirada hacia él, con las cejas levantadas, “¿Y cómo es que eso pasó?”

“Como le dije al oficial, no estoy exactamente seguro. Pienso que el desafortunado chico cayó por las escaleras de la fraternidad. Quizás más de una vez. Eso dicen que pasó”.

Susan asintió enfáticamente, “Sí, y después de todo, Shandra, Preston y yo fuimos testigos”.

“Hmm y después Bola Ocho afirmó que todo había sido su culpa”, Shandra afirmó, mirando sus uñas, “Se cayó luego de un par de copas o algo así. Fiddleford se lastimó tratando de ayudar al pobre diablo. Y sin más historias contradictorias, bueno, ¿qué más se puede hacer, no?”

“Espera, ¿Bola Ocho?”, Ford parpadeó tratando de recordar ese nombre que le sonaba tan familiar. Su mente aún estaba un poco nublada, pero estaba seguro de que recordaba a alguien con un tatuaje de bola ocho. Un tipo enorme muy parecido a Stanley. Se mordió el labio inferior, “¿Es el tipo que trató de, uh, trato de-?”

Stan asintió poniendo una mano en su brazo izquierdo y dándole un pequeño apretón, “Ya todo está en el pasado”.

Ford no _sentía_ que todo hubiese acabado, pero no quería decirlo en voz alta. En vez de eso, prefirió concentrarse en un aspecto de la conversación bastante interesante, “Dijiste que…. ¿Preston fue un testigo?”

Stan resopló ante esta pregunta y Shandra fue la que empezó a explicar, “Sí, de hecho Preston fue el que nos avisó de la situación”.

“Di-disculpa, ¿Preston _Northwest_?” Ford trató de comprenderlo, pensando en que Preston no era un nombre _tan_ común. Quizás hubiese un Preston Smith o algo así. Pero no, Shandra afirmó apartándose un largo mechón de cabello sobre el hombro, “Créelo o no”.

“Elijo no creerlo”.

Shandra puso los ojos en blanco y Susan se acercó en silencio, “A mí tampoco me agrada Preston. Dudo mucho que haya cambiado sus actitudes pero… fue bueno que llegase a tiempo”.

“Hablando de eso”, Fidds señaló con su pulgar por encima de su hombro, “Creo que esas son para ti”.

Los ojos de Ford se movieron hacia la dirección que su amigo señalaba, y pudo ver en la mesa de su cocina un enorme arreglo floral. El jodido florero en el que estaban las flores era probablemente más costoso que muchas de sus pertenencias en el apartamento. Caminó hacia ellas, sintiéndose tenso y pudo ver que no tenía tarjeta adjunta. Alzó una mano para tocar los sedosos pétalos de una de las flores.

Tulipanes, ranúnculos magenta, peonias rosas y guisantes de olor de color rosa pálido que combinaban perfectamente  con las lavandas, zanahorias salvajes* y hojas de roble. Ford tenía los ojos bien abiertos mientras sus dedos tocaban las hojas de cada planta, “Esto es hermoso”.

Stan las observó detenidamente y frunció el ceño, “¿De dónde carajos salieron?”

“Las trajeron mientras fuiste por Stanford”. Fidds respondió cruzando los brazos, viendo a Stan con mucho interés.

Él no se perdía de nada.  Stan preguntó con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, “¿Vinieron con alguna tarjeta?”

Ford sacudió la cabeza.

Fidds metió uno de sus pulgares en uno de sus tirantes, “Nope, pero tengo una idea de quien pudo haberlas enviado”.

Stan le lanzó un mirada cuestionadora, pero Fidds no dijo ni una sola palabra. En vez de eso, ambos tuvieron una clase de conversación mental que normalmente estaba reservada para Ford y para sí mismo, “Tienes que estar jodiéndome, ¿crees que _Northwest_ las envió?”

“¿Quién más?”

“¡Bill pudo enviar-!”

“Nope. No le conozco pero no creo que ese sea su estilo”.

“Y estás diciendo que este es el _estilo_ de Northwest”, Stan enfatizó la palabra estilo, a lo que Shandra intervino.

“Por supuesto que lo es. Cuando me pregunto si podía salir conmigo, me envió flores y cuando rompimos, me envió flores. Sorprendentemente, él es un tipo de flores”.

“De acuerdo, ¿pero _por qué?,_ Stan se quejó, “Hubiese sido mejor si nos hubiera mandado dinero para pagar la cuenta del hospital, ¡la cual vamos a estar pagando por el resto de nuestras vidas! ¡La deuda la tenemos hasta las orejas!”

“Mierda”, Ford se quejó, tallándose los ojos, “ _¡Mierda!_ Olvidé que no tenía seguro, _¡Carajo!_ ”

Susan se acercó a él, dándole un pequeño abrazo, “Miren, no se preocupen por eso ahora, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Esta es tu fiesta de bienvenida! Así que, ¿Qué tal si te damos la bienvenida? ¡Te hice un par de cositas!”

Quitó las flores de la mesa y las puso en la barra cerca de la cocina. Desapareció hacia la sombría alcoba y Ford pudo escuchar como abría la puerta del refrigerador. Cuando volvió, traía en sus manos un plato. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos al reconocer de qué se trataba “Aw, ¡wow! ¿Es un volteado de piña? ¡Dios, hablando de sacarme la lotería!”

Susan se rió y puso el pastel en la mesa, “¡Tomaré un par de tenedores y platos para que podamos comer!”

El cuarteto tomó asiento alrededor de la mesa y empezaron a devorar sus pedazos de pastel. Como era de costumbre, Stan terminó primero y saco su guitarra. Ford se emocionó mucho ante esto, “¡Goldie! ¡Está bien!”

“¿Goldie? ¿Quién es Goldie?” preguntó Shandra, pero la pregunta fue ignorada totalmente gracias a la interrupción de Ford.

“Me preocupaba que hubieses perdido tu guitarra. Con-con todo lo que pasó y todo eso…”

Stan negó con la cabeza, “Nah, Tad la guardó por mí. La cuidó hasta que la pudiese recoger. Ahora, que tal si toco algo para ti”.

Ford pude sentir sus mejillas arder, “¡Oh! Yo, bueno, no-no tienes que hacerlo”.

“Vamos, Sixer. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Eres mi fan número uno, y bueno, quizás tenías razón, te ignoré un poco en la fiesta”.

“No, no lo estabas haciendo, sólo estabas teniendo un buen momento y yo traté de arruinarlo con-“

“Dios mío”, Shandra gimió, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás para demostrar su molestia, “Ustedes dos pueden jugar a esto después. No estoy aquí para dramas familiares. ¡Estoy aquí para pasar un buen rato! Así que, ¿qué tal si tocas una canción para mí? Debo decir que te extrañé tocando esa serenata en español en la fiesta. No sabía que lo hablaras”.

Stan le miró triunfante, “¿Por qué? ¿Sorprendida de encontrar que tengo una… lengua talentosa?”

Ella volvió a gemir y le empujó el hombro, “¡Cállate, hípster peludo y canta!”.

Stan torció los labios, pensando profundamente antes de empezar a rasgar las cuerdas. Inició tocando un cover de “Eres” de “Café Tacvba”, lo que hizo que Shandra diera uno pasos hacia atrás impresionada. Una vez terminada, recibió de parte de sus amigos un montón de aplausos. Shandra fue la primera en hablar, “Debo admitirlo, tienes talento en el lenguaje. ¿dónde aprendiste?”

Stan se encogió de hombros, “Varios trabajos. Simplemente se me pegó”.

Ella miró a Ford, “Parece que hay más de un genio en la familia”.

Ford agacho su cabeza, “Stan es muy inteligente”.

“Mm, y un gran cantante. ¿Me puedes tocar algo de Billy?”, Fidds pregunto y Stan no pudo evitar reírse, abrazando más cerca su guitarra.

“¿Cuál es tu problema con Billy Joel?”

“Mamá lo ama. ¡Vamos!”

“Él es un más que nada un tipo de piano, pero bueno, aquí va”, Stan  interpretó “All for Leyna”, ocasionalmente bromeando cambiando la letra, cambiando “Leyna” por “Fid-yna”, “Sue-yna”, “Shan-yna” y finalmente “Ford-yna”, lo cual hizo que Ford agachara la cabeza aún más. El grupo disfrutaba de la improvisación, riendo y gritando en la misma medida.

Una vez que Stan tocara la petición de Susan, “To be with you” de Mr. Big, tiro de la mano de Fidds para bailar. Shandra les observó con expresión melancólica y, Ford siendo todo un caballero, se levantó y le ofreció bailar. Ella se mostró un poco dubitativa, “¿Estás seguro? No quiero desgastarte”.

“Estoy bien. Un baile no me va a matar”, tomó su mano y le advirtió, “Quizás mate a tus pies. No soy bueno en esto”.

Lo cual resultó ser verdad. Ford pisó una o dos veces sus pies, pero Shandra simplemente hacía una mueca y se reía de ello, comentando irónicamente, “Ojalá la persona con la que termines saliendo tenga pies invulnerables.”

Las palabras hicieron que la mirada de Ford se dirigiera hacia Stan, pero él no dijo nada. En vez de eso, la canción llegó a su fin y todos dejaron de aplaudir. Stan se levantó e hizo una reverencia para luego volver a sentarse, con los dedos en las cuerdas, “YYYYYYYY para terminar, tocaré algo que estoy seguro que le va a gustar a Sixer”.

Todo mundo volteó a ver a Ford, quien sintió que la punta de sus orejas y sus mejillas ardían como si se tratase de fuego mientras Stan comenzaba a cantar “I’ll Be There for You’ de Bon Jovi, especialmente cuando parecía que sus ojos nunca le dejarían.  Ford sintió cada verso, cada sollozo de la guitarra desde la cabeza hasta los pies, sintió escalofríos. Una vez terminada la canción, Stan volvió a abrazar la guitara con inocente despreocupación, como si no se diese cuenta que acababa de interpretar una poderosa balada. “Él nunca lo va admitir, pero ese gran nerd de ahí aaaaaaama esta canción. Solía encontrarlo cantando esta canción en la ducha cuando éramos más jóvenes”.

Esto hizo que el grupo se volviera con miradas divertidas hacia Ford,  provocando que su timidez anterior se convirtiera en una cómoda sensación de irritación fraternal, “Sí, gracias por compartirlo con todos, Stanley”.

“No tienes por qué avergonzarte. Además no cantabas tan mal”.

Las palabras hicieron que en el rostro de Ford se dibujara una pequeña sonrisa, “Era horrible y lo sabes. Pero debo admitirlo, me gustan las baladas, canciones populares, canciones del top ten… ¿sabes? son exitosas por alguna razón”.

“Huh. Bueno, por mucho que me encantaría oírte cantar algo, Ford, tengo que irme”, Shandra suspiró, recogiendo sus pertenencias, “Tengo que abrir la cafetería mañana”.

“¡Oh no! ¡La cafetería!”, Ford comenzó a lamentarse pero ella le dio palmaditas en el hombro.

“No te preocupes. Lo tenemos cubierto. ¡No volverás al trabajo hasta que estés listo!”

“Susie y yo también tenemos que irnos”, dijo Fidds y ambos abrazaron a Ford y a Stan, simultáneamente antes de recoger sus cosas e irse. Una vez que todos se fueron, finalmente Ford y Stan estaban solos. Ambos se miraron con un poco de incomodidad. O quizás sólo era _Ford_ el que se sentía incómodo, pues Stan esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

“Vamos, bella durmiente. Es hora de dormir”.

Ford se sintió ofendido por el apodo, “¡No soy la bella durmiente!”

“No lo sé, dormiste durante mucho tiempo, tal como lo hizo ella”.

“¿Y aun así me recomiendas que vuelva a dormir?” Ford replicó mientras Stan se acercaba a él. Ford mantuvo la respiración, ya que no estaba preparado para tal cercanía por parte de su hermano, pero si Stan pudo notarlo,  no hizo comentario alguno.

En vez de eso, dio un golpecito en una de las mejillas de Ford, “Bueno, tienes que hacer algo con esas bolsas debajo de tus ojos”.

Gentilmente hizo su mano a un lado, “ _No_ tengo bolsas”.

“Mira, Sixer, te ves cansado. Y para serte sincero, también estoy muy cansado. Así que, mejor vamos a dormir”.

Su propuesta era perfectamente razonable, así que Ford asintió y ambos decidieron seguir su rutina normal para ir a la cama, lavándose los dientes, cambiándose la ropa y yendo al baño por última vez. Ambos terminaron en su habitación, mientras Ford se acurrucaba en su lado de la cama, se dio cuenta de que estaba… nervioso. No tenía idea del porqué, no es como si algo hubiese cambiado entre ellos desde la fiesta.

De hecho, en todo caso, la fiesta le hizo constatar la idea de que él y Stan no eran una pareja tan viable como él creía. Pero… bueno… eso no le impediría seguir queriéndolo, ¿cierto? Y las canciones que Stan cantó anteriormente fueron tan sugestivas…

Stan se metió en su lado. Ford notó de inmediato que tenía en sus manos una pequeña bolsa de cordón. Era de un profundo color morado, la cual reconoció como esa clase de bolsas donde se metía el whisky del Crown Royal. Como sea, la bolsa no parecía contener whisky, y los ojos de Stan se dilataron mientras aclaraba su garganta. “Bueno, uh, escucha… yo… yo sé que te dieron un montón de regalos desde que regresaste y-y bueno, estoy seguro de que nada va a ganarle a esas pretenciosas flores, p-pero tengo algo para ti”.

Ford estaba aturdido pero halagado, “¿De verdad?”

Obtuvo un asentimiento y Ford miró la bolsa, “Y… supongo que eso no es Crown Royal, ¿cierto?”

“No, Dan me dio la bolsa, solo necesitaba algo para meter esto. Yo-yo hice esto para ti”, las últimas palabras salieron un poco atropelladas, dejando ver que Stan estaba siendo devorado por sus propias inseguridades. Normalmente era muy bueno manejando cualquier problema, pero en esos momentos se veía tan vulnerable, por lo que Ford trató de no presionarlo.

En vez de eso, tomó la bolsa con curiosidad, abriéndola con mucho cuidado. Metió su mano dentro, encontrándose con una fría y delgada cadena. Tiró de ella y pudo ver que se trataba de un collar. Al final de la cadena, colgaba un pendiente en forma de triángulo. Frotando su pulgar sobre este le resultó muy suave.

Stan, claramente preocupado de que por fin Ford viera su regalo, se apresuro a hablar, “Está hecho de madera de olivo. Verás, cuando Fidds pasaba más tiempo por aquí, me enseñó como modelar madera. Luego, resultó que Dan estaba en ese negocio y se hizo cargo de enseñarme bien. Pensaba hacerte dártelo como regalo de Navidad, pero después de todo lo que pasó, pensé que sería buena idea hacerlo ahora. Es un triángulo, porque… no sé, pensé que te haría pensar en la geometría y tú eres tan nerd y-!”

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas de inmediato por un abrazo de Ford. Su hermano tenía su nuevo collar agarrado fuertemente contra la espalda de Stan, “Me encanta. Gracias”.

Stan tragó pesadamente la saliva y tentativamente correspondió el abrazo. Los dos hermanos poco a poco trazaron distancia el uno del otro (de mala gana) Y Ford se puso cuidadosamente el collar. El triángulo de madera descansaba perfectamente entre sus clavículas, le dio un suave tirón antes de frotar su pulgar una y otra vez para sentir la suavidad de la madera. Luego se acostó en la cama, y viendo hacia el techo suspiró, “Hombre, _estoy_ cansado”.

Esto obtuvo una risa entre dientes como respuesta, “Te lo dije”.

Stan apagó las luces y se acomodó. Estuvieron así un momento en la oscuridad, nada más que silencio hasta que Ford murmuró, “¿Realmente hiciste esto?”

 “Mmhmm.”

“Es genial”, escuchó otra risa y Ford se lamentó, pesando que Stan no se lo estaba tomando en serio. “No, ¡De verdad! Nunca me lo voy a quitar. Nunca.”

“Bueno, me agrada que te haya gustado”.

“Remplaza ese “gustado” con un “amado” y estarás en lo correcto”.

Ahí estaba esa palabra otra vez. Amor. Simplemente pasando por aquí. Pero esta vez fue él quien la mencionó. Ford se sintió un poco nervioso al oír en voz alta esto una vez más. Casi como si fuera de otro mundo. Como si estuviera fuera de sí mismo sólo… mirando, incluso más cuando Stan murmuró, “Oye, ¿Sixer?”

“¿Sip?”

“¿Esto…esto está bien? Tú y yo…compartiendo el cuarto y la cama, Quiero decir, tu dijiste que…”

“No te encuentro sofocante, Stanley”, Ford le interrumpió rotundamente, “O molesto. Ya te lo dije, yo no quería decir esas cosas”.

“De acuerdo, pero, bueno… lo dijiste dos veces”.

Ford negó con la cabeza sin importarle si su hermano podía verle, “Puedo decirlo un millón de veces y _nunca_ será cierto. No pienso de esa manera. Lo prometo. Stanley, prefiero que siempre seamos un “nosotros” y no un “yo”. No quiero ser un “yo”, no quiero estar solo. Quiero… quiero estar contigo”.

Una vez que dijo eso, sabía que no solo era cierto, sino que ya no se podría retractar. Esperó que Stan preguntara si quería estar con el como hermanos o algo más, pero en vez de eso escuchó un delicado, “¿Crees que tú y yo…no sé, podríamos pasar todo un día juntos? ¿Solo tú y yo? Podemos ir a comer algo, ir a la playa…sería divertido”.

Ford sintió que su corazón se apachurraba, con la boca seca. ¿Acaso Stan estaba pidiéndole una cita? ¿O sólo se trataba de una amistosa salida de hermanos? De cualquier forma, Ford sabía la respuesta y dijo inmediatamente, “Sí. Suena genial. Divertido”.

Ford pudo sentir como Stan se acomodaba sobre el colchón. El silencio reinó entre ellos durante un buen rato y Ford se acomodó de su lado del colchón, “Uh, oye, ¿Ford?”

“¿Sip?”

“N-no quiero hacerte sentir incómodo, o, bueno, como tú dijiste, hacerte sentir sofocado o molesto o algo así pero…”

Ford no quiso dar tantos rodeos, “Dime, ¿qué quieres, Stan?”

“Puedo… ¿puedo abrazarte?”, la pregunta fue hecha con tal fragilidad y Ford sabía quesolo podía tener una sola respuesta, “Sí”.

Stan envolvió los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Ford, abrazándolo muy cerca y enterrando su rostro en su cabello. El estado de alerta de Ford aumentó. Estaba a punto de dormirse, ahora su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, pero lo ignoró. Lo ignoró porque podía sentir el enorme cuerpo de Stan temblando detrás de él, y de pronto sintió algo de humedad contra su cabello a la vez que un sofocado sollozo provino de Stan “Estoy tan contento de que estés bien. Sí algo te hubiese pasado, yo-“

Ford sintió sus propios ojos arder mientras detenía las dolorosas palabras de su hermano cubriendo los brazos de Stan con los suyos, acercándolos más a él, “Shh. Está bien. Aquí estoy. Aquí estoy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Una disculpa por la tardanza pero, para que no digan que no les avisamos, les comento que de ahora en adelante los capítulos tardarán de una semana a semana y media en actualizarse pues cada vez son más largos y hay más que revisar, pero no se preocupen, el proyecto sigue adelante.
> 
> Capítulo traducido por Slender-depp, revisión por Tsukiawel y edición por mí.  
> ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
